


GRIND • mingyu x wonwoo | meanie

by abnegative



Category: Kpop - Fandom, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Boyfriends, Daddy Kink, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Praise Kink, Religion Kink, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 49
Words: 73,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abnegative/pseuds/abnegative
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo is bored. He lives a quiet and unsatisfying life as an accounts manager who craves excitement. When he meets a sexy stripper called Kim Mingyu he finds exactly what he is looking for. Fun, excitement, and maybe even more.RIP - this had over 200k reads on Wattpad before some snake reported it for inappropriate sexual content. Moved it here and rebuilt it so it may be a little different as I used the chance to edit some things.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Jeon Wonwoo was bored. He drummed his pen against the desk as he stared out the window at the street below. The sun was setting and people were hurrying home alone, or in pairs, all searching for the sanctity of their abode. Jeon Wonwoo sought no such comfort. His home was as dull and boring as his office. At least since he got promoted to Accounts Manager his cubicle had a window. It was the most exciting thing to happen to him in months.

 

“Hey Wonu!” A cheerful chirpy face peeked over the top of the partition surrounding him. Wonwoo frowned. “Please don’t call me that Minghao.” He said to the adorable fluffy-haired man staring at him with wide round eyes. “I’m your superior and you should address me as such.” “Aw.” The man pouted cutely and Wonwoo almost cracked a smile.

 

Almost.

 

“Me and the guys are going out after work. You wanna come?” Minghao smiled but Wonwoo shook his head. He just wanted to go home and enjoy his own miserable boredom and maybe watch some kdrama or something. “You sure?” another face appeared over the partition. “Come on. Minghao and I are going to get wasted.” The young man called Hansol grinned and Wonwoo felt his defences dropping. Watching these idiots get drunk off their asses might be better than reruns of Strong Woman Do Bong Soon and takeway ramen anyway.

 

“I’ll buy you a few drinks!” a third face appeared and when Wonwoo saw Seunghceol was going he caved. “Fine,” he said with a half smile. “Are we going out in our suits?” The others nodded. No one wanted to go home and get changed. Wonwoo shut down his computer and grabbed his phone and wallet and headed out of the office building with the other three and a sense of the unknown in his stomach.

 

The four men headed into the closest Japanese restraurant. It was Friday night and their office building was just near the entertainment district and the streets were slowly exchanging their tired office workers heading home for excited revellers looking for fun and excitement. They shared a meal of takoyaki and saki on Seungcheol’s credit card as he had promised and Wonwoo felt himself relax as the warming alcohol flooded his system. He went easy, he had a pretty good tolerance, but one thing Wonwoo wouldn’t allow himself was the feeling of losing control. He enjoyed the food and the drinks and even the company. Minghao was already half drunk, all pink cheeks and big smiles, and Hansol just got louder and happier with each shot.

 

They moved from the restrarant to the bar down the road and began downing beers. Wonwoo took it easier than the rest of them but he surprised himself by actually starting to have fun. He watched Minghao and Hansol grinding on each other on the dancefloor and began to laugh. He pulled his phone out to take some video as blackmail material was always handy. “Come on!” Seungcheol laughed as he grabbed Wonwoo by the hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. “You’re always so uptight. Learn to have fun!”

 

Seungcheol grabbed him by the hips and began to dance and Wonwoo felt his body betraying him. He began to sway his body in time with the heavy beat and began to laugh as well. “Oooohhhh!” Minghao squealed as he saw Wonwoo on the dance floor and abandoned hansol to push his way in between Wonwoo and Seungcheol. “I didn’t think you knew how to have fun!” he laughed as he leaned in close to Wonwoo’s ear and pulled his body closer. Wonwoo just laughed as well. The alcohol flooding his body had made him abandon his inhibitions and he knew he was only about three drinks away from completely losing control.

 

Two drinks later Wonwoo was definitely feeling light headed. Seungcheol was loud, Hansol could barely walk straight and Minghao was clingier than ever. “I want to go somewhere else!” Minghao shouted over the music. “I know where you want to go you horny pervert!” Hansol laughed as he spilled his drink. “You want to go to Grind!” Minghao nodded enthusiastically and Wonwoo looked from one to the other in confusion. “What’s Grind?” he asked, immediately knowing he would regret asking, and Minghao leaned over to him with a leering grin. “You’ll see!” he said as he grabbed Wonwoo’s hand and led him from the bar with the other two following.

 

Minghao and Hansol has discovered this place almost by accident and had been a few times since. Seungcheol and Wonwoo had no idea what they were in for. Minghao led them down an alley to a doorway lit red and set back from the walkway. It was nondescript except for the red glowing sign and the sound of bass pounding in the background. Minghao walked up to the door and smiled at the bouncer, a guy short enough to be a smurf with a thick black mullet. “Hi Jihoon.” Minghao flashed a smile at the serious looking man who opened his cash bag. “$50 each. And no trouble out of you tonight.” he said as he stared Hansol down. Hansol blushed and handed over the notes, followed by Minghao, Wonwoo reluctantly handing over the cash.

 

“So cute.” Seungcheol mumbled as he stared at the bouncer licking his cherry red lips. “Keep dreaming. I’m not on the menu.” Jihoon smirked and pushed him towards the door. The four stood in the doorway, Seungcheol and Wonwoo slightly awkwardly, Hansol and Minghao less so. “Drinks!” Hansol yelled over the music and led them to the bar.

 

“Four beers and four shots!” Hansol yelled at the bartender as he turned towards them. His long hair hung gently across his bare shoulders, the ripped jeans he wore his only attire, the smirk on his face evident as he looked over the newcomers.

 

“Coming right up.” He winked at Seungcheol who blushed and smiled at the gorgeous bartender. “Minghao! There’s cute guys everywhere here!” Minghao just rolled his eyes and laughed. “It’s a strip club Seuncheol. They’re not going to hire brickheads!” Hansol dissolved into giggles and Wonwoo found it infectious and downed his shot before laughing along.

 

 

“We need a table!” Minghao led them over to a round table for four near a long stage. It was set up like a catwalk, a silver pole at the end, edged all around with rows of red lights. The lights went down and then came back on in time with a heavy beat and a sultry dancer walked out on stage. He began to dance, his hips rolling and thrusting, his eyes serious and sullen. “Junhuiiiiiiii!” Minghao yelled and grabbed a big stack of notes out of his jacket and the dancer spotted him and came over to their side of the stage.

 

Minghao waved his stack of cash around luring the sexy dancer closer. Wonwoo was transfixed by the way he moved, almost cat-like in his sinewy strides, before he stopped at the edge of the stage. He began to dance as Minghao began to holler his enjoyment, luring him into even sexier moves with his stack of notes.

 

Wonwoo didn’t know if it was the hot guy grinding on the stage or the alcohol rushing through his blood stream but he suddenly felt warm all over. His embarrassment only increased when the song finished and the dancer jumped down from the stage and onto Minghao’s lap. “Hey Junhui...” Minghao still had most of his cash in his hand and Junhui was practically salivating at the sight. “Hey cutie.” Junhui was practically purring as he tossed his legs either side of Minghao and straddled him. “You know the price...” he whispered and Minghao grinned. He grabbed his drink and leaned over to Wonwoo. “I’ll be back in twenty minutes,” he said slightly slurred, “I’m getting a private dance!” He winked as Junhui got up and pulled him by the hand to a door set in the far wall of the club. Wonwoo chuckled to himself. Minghao wouldn’t have those notes in his hand for long.

 

He looked around at the mess his friends were in. Seungcheol was at the bar desperately trying to get the attention of the shirtless bartender. Hansol was intently and diligently following one of the waiters around much to the apparent disdain of the object of his affection. And with Minghao disappearing into a private room Wonwoo found himself alone. He knew it was a good time to slip out unseen, grab a cab, head for home before he was dragged into any impending disasters. But just as he was about to get up the lights went down.

 

The MC was visible just off the side of the stage, a short guy, with a very unfortunate hairstyle and a tall drink in his hand. “Please, ladies and gentlemen, put you hands together for our next performer...” he took a sip from his glass and laughed into the microphone. “Ladies. As if we ever get any ladies in here..” he scoffed as he took another drink. “Anyway here he is. Mingyuuuuuuuuu....”

 

The lights came back on but only the red ones lining the edges of the long catwalk. Wonwoo felt suddenly very awkward and vulnerable. His friends had abandoned him, he was drunker then he wanted to be, and he scrambled for his wallet and phone in a panic. He was just about to get up and leave when he saw him. A man walked out onto the stage and stood in the middle waiting for the music. Dressed in a leather vest and a pair of leather pants he stood perfectly still with his back to the audience. Wonwoo was inexplicably intrigued and sat back down.

 

The music came on and the man began to move. He turned and walked out into the middle of the stage, his body rolling to the beat, his movements sexy and sultry and almost cat-like, his face a vacant canvas of concentration. And when he turned towards Wonwoo he almost gasped aloud. The man was beautiful. He was the most beautiful thing Wonwoo had ever seen.

 

He continued to gyrate his body on stage, tossing the vest aside to reveal a smooth hairless chest, and a perfect set of hard abs. He was shiny with oil and he ran his hands down his chest as his body moved to the music. Wonwoo felt like he couldn’t breathe.

 

The combination of alcohol and this hot man grinding the stage in front of him made him want to touch himself so bad. He shifted awkwardly in his seat and tried to hide his semi erect cock which was difficult to do in his neat suit trousers. The man winked at him and wandered over to the other side of the stage where a group of loud men were cat calling and wolf whistling with cash waving around.

 

Disappointment washed over Wonwoo when he saw the man tear his leather pants from his body and pull moves for the other group that Wonwoo never even dreamed possible. He was wearing only a pair of black briefs now, skimpy cut around the back, and even from the other side Wonwoo could see his ass jiggling as he bounced up and down on the stage for the other guys.

 

He could see the guy’s eyes flick over to his side of the stage. The song was almost over. Wonwoo wondered if he was going to completely strip but got his answer when one of the guys leering at him reached out and tried to grab his ass. Mingyu jumped back and just as the song was ending the tiny bouncer grabbed a hold of the handsy guy and dragged him towards the exit. One of his friends tried to intervene and the MC and the bartender quickly came to his aid and soon half their group was on their asses out in the street.

 

Adrenaline rushed through Wonwoo’s body putting him on edge. He hadn’t seen anything close to a real fight since he was at school and his blood was pumping fast through his veins. This was too much. He grabbed again for his phone and was about to get up when the gorgeous godlike man the MC called Mingyu sat down next to him.

 

“Hi cutie. Haven’t seen you here before.” The man crooned softly as his eyes flirted with Wonwoo’s. Wonwoo smiled shyly and looked down and immediately regretted it when his eyes landed in Mingyu’s lap. The skimpy briefs were the only thing he was wearing and they left absolutely nothing to the imagination. The huge bulge he was packing almost made Wonwoo’s eyes water just looking at it.

 

“Hey!” One of the rowdy guys who wasn’t kicked out started yelling from across the room. “Hey Mingyu! Private room!” He yelled again and waved a stack of cash in the air. Mingyu tried to hide the disdain in his expression but it was visible all over his demeanour. “Ugh. I hate those guys.” Mingyu hissed under his breath. “You want a private dance? Then I can say you booked me first.”

 

Wonwoo blushed. He shifted in his seat as Mingyu leaned closer to him. “What’s the matter? You too shy? Or are you broke?” Wonwoo blushed again. He opened his wallet and flicked through the notes. He had exactly forty five dollars and some coins. “How much?” He asked without raising his eyes and Mingyu laughed loudly. “Fifty. How much you got in there kid?” Wonwoo double checked it. “Forty five.” Mingyu stuck his hand in and pulled the notes out and stashed them down the front of his briefs. “Close enough baby. Let’s go.” And Wonwoo felt himself being pulled by the hand towards the private rooms along the back.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Wonwoo felt out of control. He felt like he was watching it all happen to someone else. Mingyu had him tightly by the hand, leading him through the dark room, past the bar where Mingyu stopped briefly to hand over the cash and collect a beer for Wonwoo.

 

Then before he really knew what was happening Wonwoo found himself in the private room. The walls were painted red and the lights were dimmed. There was a black leather loveseat against the back wall, a table off to the side holding only a speaker, and a silver pole set into a corner.

 

“What do I do now?” Wonwoo stammered awkwardly as he stared at the floor. “Relax.” Mingyu said as he pushed him towards the seat. When he sat down Mingyu handed him the beer and sat next to him. “I’m all yours baby. For half an hour. We can talk, I’ll dance for you, whatever you want.” Mingyu’s voice was soothing and Wonwoo sipped the beer. It was delicious, colder than the one he got from the bartender before, and he sank back onto the chair.

 

“There are some rules.” Mingyu said as he reclined on the seat. “No touching. Me or yourself.” Mingyu said and Wonwoo stifled a giggle. The beer was pushing him past his limit of control and he felt light headed and giddy.

 

“Don’t ask me to touch you either. I’m not a hooker.” Mingyu said and Wonwoo blushed. “No extra time. Don’t ask me any questions about myself. And I don’t do the pole.” He indicates the shiny silver pole in the corner. “If you want that sort of fancy shit you need to get Junhui. Or Soonyoung.”

 

Wonwoo didn’t know who Soonyoung was and he didn’t care. He only wanted the gorgeous man sitting next to him. He tensed up in embarrassment at the thought of where he was and what he was doing but Mingyu sensed his anxiety and began to chatter incessantly. He asked him about his job and his home and Wonwoo found himself engaged and enjoying himself. The guy had a real knack for making people feel comfortable and time was flying by.

 

After about ten minutes Wonwoo felt relaxed. His beer was almost empty and he leaned back on the couch. Mingyu got up and dimmed the lights even further and hit a few buttons on the speaker. A song began to play and Mingyu walked slowly back towards Wonwoo fixed in place on the couch.

 

With the change in atmosphere the change in Mingyu’s demeanour was stark. The friendly chatty man from just a minute ago was gone. In his place was a sexy dancer oozing sensuality and charisma. Wonwoo watched on as Mingyu danced slowly, riding the slow beat of the song, his hips thrusting in the air. He watched him drop to his knees and run his hands through his hair as his hips rolled and Wonwoo was transfixed by the bulge in the front of his skimpy underpants.

 

Wonwoo breathed a sigh of relief when Mingyu flipped over but it was short lived when the dancer began to grind against the floor. Sweat dripped from Wonwoo’s brow as he imagined what it would feel like to be under him, to have this man overwhelm and dominate his body, to feel the heat between their bare skin.

 

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he got hard again and Mingyu got up off the ground. “Ever had a lap dance baby?” Mingyu asked and Wonwoo shook his head. His hands were clamped over his groin as he tried to hide his embarrassing problem but Mingyu just smiled gently at him and moved his hands away. He put his hands by his side on the chair and leaned over him. “Remember. No touching...” Mingyu whispered as he straddled Wonwoo’s lap, putting one knee on the couch, keeping one leg on the floor.

 

Wonwoo could only watch as his hands gripped the couch. Mingyu was grinding on his crotch, his hands in his hair, his chest bare and dangerously close to Wonwoo’s face. The thin fabric of his suit pants offered no protection from Mingyu’s huge cloth-covered cock rubbing against his own painful erection. Wonwoo shoved his hands under his thighs and tipped his head back and was thankful when Mingyu switched his position.

 

Now Wonwoo was faced with the sight of Mingyu’s barely covered ass bouncing on his lap. Mingyu rolled his body and snapped his hips making his ass jiggle and making Wonwoo groan aloud. He was so hard he was almost in pain and he had no idea how he was going to get up and walk out in five minutes.

 

He shifted again and Mingyu’s eyes flicked briefly up to the clock on the wall. Less than five minutes. He turned again and sank heavily onto Wonwoo’s lap. Wonwoo gasped and groaned aloud as Mingyu thrust his body hard against Wonwoo’s erection. With Mingyu’s knees either side of his hips he suddenly felt hands in his hair and Wonwoo felt himself pulled close against Mingyu’s bare chest.

 

The friction against his cock was strangely satisfying and he began to pant. Mingyu held him closer and drove his bulge harder against Wonwoo’s straining erection until he begged for relief. “Mingyu, stop please, you’re going to make me.....” the end of the sentence was lost forever as Wonwoo shuddered and shook and came inside his pants. He moaned and squinted his eyes shut and finally opened them when he felt Mingyu climb off him and get up.

 

 

“Oh no... I’m so sorry....” Wonwoo began to panic. “I’m s-sorry.. did I break the rules.. I didn’t touch you but you touched me. That’s against the rules right?” Wonwoo’s nervous eyes darted everywhere but Mingyu’s amused face. “Hey.” He said as he sat down next to him on the seat. “Relax kiddo. You didn’t break any rules or do anything wrong. I said you couldn’t ask me to touch you. I never said I couldn’t decide to myself.”

 

Wonwoo’s hands instinctively went to cover the embarrassment of the mess in his crotch and Mingyu chuckled. “That was pretty easy. Been a while?” Wonwoo just nodded. It had been a while.

 

“There’s a bathroom next door. You can clean up in there. There’s soap and paper towel and wipes and you can dry yourself under the hand dryer.” Mingyu winked at him. “But our time is up baby. Maybe I’ll see you here again.” He got up from the seat and Wonwoo knew he had to as well. He half walked half waddled to the door as Mingyu smiled at him in amusement. Just as he was about to walk out Mingyu called him back. “Hey. What’s your name kid?” He asked with a smirk and Wonwoo turned at the door. “It’s Wonwoo. And I’m not a kid. I’m twenty three years old.”

 

“Hope I see you back here sometime then Wonwoo.” Mingyu smiled flirtatiously as Wonwoo blushed in the doorway before disappearing quickly into the bathroom next door.


	3. Chapter 3

 

“Hey. Good night?” Junhui grinned at Mingyu in the dressing room. “Yeah. Except for those creeps were back again.” Mingyu frowned as he remembered the guy trying to grab his ass on the stage.

 

“Heard about that. Apparently Jihoon really gave it to him outside. I didn’t see it...” Junhui giggled as he pulled a change of clothes out of his backpack. “I was too busy making bank off that cute guy Minghao.”

 

Mingyu chuckled. “Making bank? How exactly? You know the rules.” He dried his hair with a towel and was glad he’d got to use the shower before Junhui. Chan, the clubs owner, definitely did not allow any sort of exchange of cash for sex on the premises. ‘It’s a strip club not a whorehouse’ he would remind them all the time to the dramatic eye rolls and giggles from Junhui and Soonyoung.

 

 

“I have my ways.” Junhui winked as he grabbed his towel and closed the bathroom door. Mingyu pulled a thick hoodie over his head and searched the messy dresser for a hairdryer.

 

He grabbed his phone out and scrolled through his social media while he waited. There was safety in numbers and every night the dancers would shower and change while the bar staff counted their till and cleaned up and then they would all close up and walk out together.

 

“Hey.” Jihoon said casually as he walked into the room. “Hey. Thanks for saving my ass tonight. Literally!” Mingyu laughed and Jihoon shook his head. “Anytime man. One more slip up and I’m banning that guy. Chan lets it go because they’ve always got money but he’s trouble.” Mingyu nodded in agreement. Most customers were polite and respectful to a certain degree but that guy who always came in with his basketball team after they won was awful.

 

He shuddered and stood up. “Want to get a drink while we wait for the Queen to get out the shower?” Jihoon agreed and they went out to the bar to wait.

 

“Do you ever put a shirt on?” Mingyu laughed at the sight of the bartender, Jeonghan, counting stacks of cash with his nipples hanging out for the world to see. Jeonghan just looked up and tossed his long hair over his shoulder with a smirk. “I probably made more in tips tonight than you though. And I get to keep my dick in my pants.” He handed Mingyu and Jihoon beers as they all laughed. “See that guy in here tonight?” Jeonghan’s face was alive with lust as he knocked back a huge sip of his beer.

 

“Which one?” Jihoon asked. “The fucking hot one. The one with the lips and the lashes. Holy shit he was hot. And so sweet. Definitely his first time in a place like this!” Jeonghan laughed loudly as he sorted some notes onto the bar. “Here’s yours Mingyu. Forty dollars. Don’t spent it all at once!” He turned to Junhui and handed over a fistful of cash. “Two hundred for you.” He laughed again as he grabbed a hoodie and tossed it around his shoulders, zipping it up, tying his hair back with a hair tie he found in the pocket.

 

“I was right too. I did make more than you.” He winked at Mingyu who scrunched his notes and shoved them into his pocket. “It’s all good. I hooked a new one tonight.” Mingyu smirked. “Fresh and sweet. Thought he was a just a kid, turns out he’s older than me, but he’ll definitely be back.” Mingyu swigged the last of his beer as he saw Chan and Junhui walking over from the backstage area. “Made him cum all through his pants and I didn’t even have to touch him!” He whispered. “Aw. I feel like a proud Mum!” Jeonghan said as Jihoon giggled hysterically.

 

“Hey. Pretty slack night.” Chan said as they gathered around the bar. “Where’s Seungkwan?” Jeonghan asked and Chan said he went home early. “I let him go early. It was quiet so wasn’t much point him hanging around.” Chan eyed the nights takings and sighed. “Fucks sake. Jihoon when is Soonyoung coming back? You said a few days and that was a few days ago.” “Tomorrow night. He got held up.” Jihoon explained away the absence of his boyfriend and the club’s hottest asset. “We need him back. And I need to put someone else on top so if any of you know anyone send them my way.” Chan stashed the cash in his jacket and rounded them up. “Come on. Time to get out of here.” It was 2:32am.

 

As the odd collective of men followed their young boss out to the carpark they called their goodbyes to each other and got in their cars to drive home.

 

 

Mingyu pulled up in the driveway of the rundown single story two bedroom house he rented from an uncle. He unlocked the door and sank onto the couch. It was already past 3am and he had never been more relieved it was the weekend. He was beyond exhausted. The only bright spot of his week had been the cute boy. Wonwoo.

 

Mingyu rolled his name around in his mind. It felt good. The guy was so hot, all dark and brooding and awkward, just Mingyu’s ideal type. And he was sure that with the show he had given him Wonwoo would be back for sure.

 

He opened his fridge, took out a bowl of leftover pasta, and ate a few bites cold. He put it back and took a bottle of water with him to his bedroom and laid flat on the bed. God that boy had been cute. Really fucking cute. Mingyu giggled a little when he thought of how quickly he made him cum through his pants and wondered why a cute guy like that would have trouble getting laid. Wasn’t his looks.

 

Mingyu shrugged as he shed his clothes and climbed into bed. Maybe Wonwoo’s air of apathy and aloofness wasn’t for everyone. But as he rolled over on his mattress and began to absentmindedly palm at himself he realised it really did something for him. He couldn’t get the dark haired boy off his mind.

 

Mingyu gripped his huge erection in his hand and tugged at it lazily. He’d accidentally gotten half hard when he was grinding on Wonwoo’s crotch and he reminded himself to jerk off before shift not after. His dick was big enough when it was soft so if he got an erection while performing there was literally no way of hiding it. He rolled over and jerked himself harder as he thought about the look on Wonwoo’s face when he came undone and blew through his boxers.

 

He thumbed at the slit and squeezed a little as his breath began to hitch in his throat. A couple of tugs and he moaned as he came in his hand under the blanket. Finally Mingyu felt relaxed. He reached for the tissues he kept next to his bed and wiped his hand clean, tossed the tissues onto the floor, and closed his eyes.

 

He drifted away relaxed and looking forward to sleeping until at least lunchtime. And hopefully the cute guy would come in and brighten up his night again tonight if he was lucky.


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

“Fucking hell...” Wonwoo rolled off Minghao’s couch and onto the floor. When both men found themselves outside at closing time with their wallets emptied they had walked to Minghao’s apartment a few blocks over.

 

Wonwoo hadn’t been that drunk in ages and the hangover was slaying him. He sat on the floor and rubbed his eyes before getting up and searching the kitchen for a water. He drank two glasses straight from the tap and was interrupted by a giggling Minghao looking as fresh as a daisy.

 

“Good morning Stud!” Minghao chucked as he pushed past to boil the kettle. “You going to burn those boxers when you get home?” Wonwoo looked down at them and groaned. “Did I fucking tell you?” His head sank onto the kitchen bench in embarrassment. Minghao poured two big mugs of hot coffee and handed one to Wonwoo. “Yeah you told me. And you waddled out of that place like a fucking penguin!” Minghao shrieked with laughter until he looked in his wallet and groaned. It was Wonwoo’s turn to laugh when Minghao lamented loudly about his empty wallet. “I swear I had like two hundred dollars in here!” He tossed the empty wallet onto the kitchen bench and started searching the cupboards. “I guess we’re not going out for breakfast then,” Wonwoo said as he watched Minghao make toast.

 

“So. I need details. Exactly what did he do to you?” Minghao grinned like a cat from behind his coffee cup. “Because you know there’s a ‘no touching’ rule.” Wonwoo blushed. “He just gave me a lap dance and I guess I was a little pent up.” Wonwoo frowned at his toast. “Fuck he’s hot though! His body is banging and whatever he was hiding in his briefs looked dangerous.” Wonwoo chewed at his toast while he lost himself in thought.

 

“What happened to Hansol and Seungcheol?” Wonwoo suddenly realised the other two had disappeared. “You know what Hansol’s like. He spend an hour following that poor waiter around and I swear the guy finished early just to get away from him. Anyway he’d already had too much to drink and he got all fucking emotional and Daddy Cheol took him home.”

 

Wonwoo was glad it was Cheol and not him babysitting. Hansol probably woke up in a puddle of his own vomit. The kid had no self control. “So....” Wonwoo began tentatively. “Got any plans for tonight?” Minghao lost it immediately. “You want to go back there don’t you!” He cracked himself up laughing so much he almost fell off his chair. “Jeez Wonwoo! Some stripper makes you shoot your wad in your pants and you’re in love!” He laughed and laughed until he saw the look on Wonwoo’s face. “Am not.” Wonwoo sulked and Minghao felt bad.

 

“Fine. We can go out again tonight and definitely go back there. But this time I’m taking your fucking big dick boyfriend in the private room. Let me see what all the fuss is about.” Wonwoo didn’t want to say yes but he knew it was stupid. Mingyu was a stripper. He got paid to pretend to like people, to be nice to them, to use his charms to squeeze cash out of them. He couldn’t like a stripper. And there’s no way he could be so stupid as to think he liked him back.

 

“Fine.” Wonwoo said defiantly. “Maybe I’ll get a lap dance from Junhui instead.” Minghao’s eyes glittered with excitement. “Fine by me. Just, I don’t know, hide your cash in your sock or something. The guys a fucking snake. He’ll get you to hand it all over somehow.”

 

Wonwoo got his shit together and went home. He walked to the convenience store on the corner and took cash out of the atm and when he checked the balance he smiled. It was nice to have money. Then he frowned when he realised he had money because he never went anywhere or did anything that necessitated spending a lot of money. He paid for his energy drink and rang a cab outside and had never been more grateful for a hot shower when he got home.

 

Jeon Wonwoo stood in the shower in his nice neat apartment and thought about the night before. The memories were hazy but the sensations weren’t. He couldn’t remember who he spoke to, or what he said, or even what songs Mingyu had danced to. But the glow of Mingyu’s gleaming skin, his rich masculine scent of leather and aftershave, the heat of Mingyu’s breath in his ear as he spoke.

 

“Fuck.” Wonwoo cursed out loud and banged his forehead against the shower screen when he looked down and he was hard again. He pressed his forehead against the cold glass as he jerked himself hard and fast, his breath ragged, his need urgent. The image of Mingyu grinding on his lap, his huge half-hard bulge rubbing against his own painful erection, the thought of the beautiful man’s hands on his body. It was too much.

 

Wonwoo groaned aloud as he came hard into his hand. His body shook as he released all over the tiles and his hand and onto the bottom of the shower. He regained his breath and washed up again and sat on his bed wrapped in a towel. His phone buzzed and he checked the message from Minghao.

 

“Dinner at 8 then drinks! Hansol and Seungcheol are in as well.”

 

 

_Fuck. What am I doing?_

 

But the buzz of adrenaline in Wonwoo’s stomach was strangely addictive. The excitement over the unknown was building and he was looking forward to another unpredictable night. It was better than watching Kdrama in his cat pyjamas anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

 

“Why doesn’t he like me?” Hansol’s whine hit its peak around 8pm between pre dinner drinks and a round of hot pizza. The four cute and preppy looking office workers weren’t in their suits tonight. They were dressed in their best neat casual outfits as they sat around a round table in the upmarket Italian restaurant.

 

“It’s because you’re coming on too strong Hansol.” Hansol looked on the verge of tears and he was only three beers in. “But I think I love him....” his whine turned into a pout and Minghao exploded with laughter. “You didn’t say that to him? Did you?” Hansol nodded and Minghao tumbled from his chair as he screamed with laughter.

 

“Fucking get up you idiot.” Seungcheol hissed as he grabbed the man by the arm. “People are looking and this is a nice restaurant.” Minghao got back on his chair and tried to look suitably chastised but the smirk wouldn’t move from his mouth. “Hansol. You’ve got to learn to play it cool. We’ll go there tonight and you just ignore him. Ok?” Hansol blinked back his tears. “Ok Cheol. Oh yay pizza!” Hansol’s eyes brightened when the food arrived at their table and he shoved a huge slice of pepperoni into his mouth.

 

“You tell them what happened in that private room last night?” Minghao was on a roll again and Wonwoo gave him a death stare. “Why are we friends?” He shoved a huge slice of his favourite pineapple loaded Hawaiian pizza in his mouth so he didn’t have to talk. “Why are we friends?” Minghao grabbed a piece of pineapple and threw it at Wonwoo’s face. “Can’t believe you eat this shit.”

 

Wonwoo scowled again with his cheeks stuffed full of pizza. “It’s the best.” He turned towards Seungcheol who was grinning at him. Seungcheol leaned over and put his head to rest on his palm and stared at Wonwoo. “So. What happened in that private room?” “Can’t talk. Eating.” Wonwoo mumbled and Minghao was quick to jump in. “Wonwoo got a lap dance, came in his pants like a fucking teenager, and fell in love with that gorgeous big dick stripper!” He grinned at Wonwoo and took a bite of his garlic seafood pizza making Wonwoo gag.

 

Hansol was blushing. “Really?” He asked quietly as his innocent eyes sparkled under the soft restaurant lights. “They really do things like that in those rooms?” He whispered to Seungcheol. “I don’t know. Ask one of those hoes.” Seungcheol’s eyes flickered over to the other two men still bickering over the pineapple vs. seafood debate. “Don’t pay any attention to them Hansol. You save your pure little heart.” Seungcheol leaned over and side hugged the innocent boy. “Now eat. And go easy on the beer tonight.”

 

 

Wonwoo decided to take it easier on the drinks this time. The pizza had renewed his energy and he’d had a coke in between the last two beers and he felt pretty good. He wasn’t going to lose control this time. He was smart enough to avoid the garlic bread. Who wanted to smell garlic all over someone’s breath? He remembered Mingyu’s warm minty breath ghosting across his skin and shivered a little.

 

Somehow the idea of getting a private dance from the other stripper, the one called Junhui, didn’t really excite him as much. But he eyed Minghao downing another beer and was steadfast in his decision to prove him wrong. They made a deal and he was sticking to it.

 

They ate their pizza and finished their drinks and left the table neat and with a generous tip. And the four men, the absolute picture of clean cut wholesomeness, headed out the door in search of some fun and excitement.

 

 

 

As they walked around the corner and into the alley they were surprised to see a lineup outside Grind. The owner, the guy called Chan who looked like he should be bagging groceries after school rather than running a strip club, was helping Jihoon with the entry and they made it to the front of the line fairly quickly. Jihoon took the cash from each man before leaning over and grabbing Hansol by the collar. “Leave Seungkwan alone. He’s not into it ok?” His tone was deadly serious and Hansol nodded. He understood perfectly.

 

“Why do you think it’s so busy tonight?” Seungcheol wondered aloud as they stood and scanned the room for an empty table. With Chan helping on the door they noticed the object of Hansol’s unrequited affection on the MC mic for the time being. When he announced the next act Minghao laughed and pointed to the stage. “That’s why it’s so busy tonight. That’s Soonyoung!”

 

He pointed to a guy with dyed blonde hair dressed only in a pair of gold booty shorts strutting to the centre of the stage. He grabbed the silver pole attached to the centre and Wonwoo’s mouth hung open when he grabbed the pole with both hands and swung effortlessly around it in the splits. “Holy shit...” Wonwoo managed to mumble through his sheer fascination. He had never seen anything so amazing.

 

No one moved as they stood at the back watching the routine. He was incredible. But the most unbelievable part was his cute little squishy face. From the neck down Soonyoung was a hot as fuck stripper with ripped abs and a sexy muscular back. Every single muscle in his body was on display as he worked the pole and the crowd into a frenzy. But, despite the thick rings of eyeliner around his sharply angled eyes, the guy had the cutest little squish face Wonwoo had ever seen. It was a strange and inexplicably alluring combination.

 

 

When the lights went down on the stage and up in the club the four men scrambled for an empty table. “I’ll go to the bar!” Seungcheol volunteered as he looked over at the bartender working his ass off shirtless behind the bar. He got up and disappeared into the crowd. Wonwoo looked around and his heart skipped as he saw him seated at a table flirting with a group of older men. The look for the night was a pair of very ripped skinny jeans and a heavy pair of combat boots and that was it.

 

Wonwoo looked over and cringed when he saw one of the men lean over and whisper in Mingyu’s ear. He saw him nod and they both got up from their seats and headed towards the back. A jealous fury burned in Wonwoo’s chest, no matter how hard his brain tried to make sense of it, he just couldn’t help himself.

 

He crossed his arms and sulked, barely looking up when Seungcheol loaded their table with a tray of beers and shots, until he saw the smirk on Minghao’s face. “Miss your boyfriend?” He sneered and Wonwoo shook his head. He looked up to see Junhui sliding towards them like a snake on the hunt. “Hi cutie!” He gushed as he squashed himself between Minghao and Wonwoo. “Two nights in a row! How lucky am I?” He leaned his body over Minghao who knocked back one of the shots before pushing the drinks tray towards Wonwoo. “My friend here wants a lap dance!” Minghao said as he indicated the sullen Wonwoo sculling his beer down. “You sure?” Junhui’s breath was hot in Minghao’s ear. “He doesn’t look like he wants a lap dance. He looks like he wants to go home and cry!” He giggled and his eyes sparkled matching the body glitter painting his bare chest.

 

“Trust me. He needs to have a good time.” Minghao winked and pulled out a fifty. “It’s on me,” he said as he shoved the note into the waistband of Junhui’s sparkly booty shorts and let his hand linger on the warm skin a little too long.

 

“Come on then Mr Mysterious.” Junhui leaned over and grabbed Wonwoo by the hand and dragged him from the table and Wonwoo just grabbed his wallet out and handed it to Minghao for safekeeping before following Junhui to the private rooms.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

Mingyu made his escape from the group of middle aged men seemingly intent on passing him around the group. He’d done three private dances and he was done. He wasn’t like Jun, happily turning it out for any disgusting creep in search of a dollar, Mingyu had standards. And limits. And he’d reached his and retreated backstage to sit down and have a drink.

 

He sculled a cold can of Coke from the bar fridge under the messy dressing table and stripped his jeans off. He was sweaty as fuck and glad he had the foresight to pack a few extra pairs. He knew with Soonyoung back the club would be full and they would all be rolling in cash but he underestimated the crowd. There were people everywhere.

 

He pulled on a fresh pair of jeans, layered a fresh spray of deodorant, added a little cologne and popped a mint into his mouth. He dabbed at his glistening forehead with a tissue and tossed it onto the floor before walking out of the disgustingly untidy dressing room and back into the crowd.

 

Mingyu wandered through the crowd towards the bar to check the time. Jeonghan was flat out and he hopped over and began to help out, pouring a few beers, refilling the ice and straws, before being shooed out of the way. “Chan will kill you if he catches you back here. You’re supposed to be out there!” Jeonghan chided the taller but younger man and Mingyu grinned cheekily. “Ok Mum.” He teased as he rolled his eyes. “You just don’t like me stealing your nipple attention.” His laughter turned into a squeal when Jeonghan leapt at him and pressed a handful of ice cubes to one of Mingyu’s bare nipples. He squawked and spluttered as he escaped Jeonghan’s evil grasp and hopped back over the bar to the delighted leers and hollers of the crowd waiting for drinks.

 

He wandered over to the stage where Seungkwan was sitting down on a chair staring dismally at his MC mic. “What’s the matter Boo?” Mingyu said as he looked at the man staring off into space. “He’s here again.” Mingyu knew who he was talking about. “He give you any trouble?” Mingyu was prepared to go and give the kid a hard time although he assumed Jihoon had already scared the shit it of him. “No.” Seungkwan sighed heavily. “That’s the thing. He just nodded politely at me and hasn’t been near me all night.”

 

Mingyu rolled his eyes. Seungkwan was such a temperamental diva. “But that’s what you wanted. Right?” He suddenly realised if Hansol was here the rest of his crew might be too. Including Wonwoo. He turned around and began to search the crowd with his eyes but he didn’t see any of them.

 

“Mingyu, sometimes you don’t know what you’ve got until it’s gone, maybe even before you had it in the first place...” Mingyu watched Seungkwan chug some white rum straight from the bottle he had stashed under his chair and shuddered. The boy was way too much trouble and Mingyu would definitely not be helping him get home tonight. He could be Chan’s responsibility.

 

He went to walk away and Seungkwan grabbed his arm. “Don’t go too far. You’re on next.” “No way.” Mingyu replied. “I’ve still got twenty minutes.” Seungkwan took another sip from his bottle and shook his head. “Junhui’s nowhere to be found. I need you to go on next or the crowd will get restless and Chan will fucking hang us all.” Mingyu sighed. He wanted to go and see if Wonwoo was out there somewhere. “Give me five minutes. I’ll be back.”

 

He walked away from the stage, spotted Wonwoo’s friends, and wandered towards them. The skinny one with the accent looked like trouble but Junhui always got cash from him. The dark haired one was obviously the one Jeonghan had been gushing over the night before. Lips and lashes was how Jeonghan had described him, Mingyu would have added gums to that list, but he was stunningly beautiful. The foreign looking boy carefully sipping a beer was Seungkwan’s admirer. But where was Wonwoo?

 

 

 

Wonwoo was pressed against the couch in the private room by Junhui’s slinky gyrating body. He closed his eyes and felt hands on his sides stroking him gently. He opened them and tried to stare at Junhui’s body as it rocked against him seductively. Junhui snaked one hand around the back of Wonwoo’s neck and frightened the life out of him when his other hand went into one of his pockets. “What are you doing?” Wonwoo murmured as Junhui rummaged around in his pocket ‘accidentally’ brushing his cock with his fingertips.

 

“Just looking for an extra tip.” Junhui winked but then pouted when he realised Wonwoo’s pockets were empty. “What happened to the no touching rule?” Wonwoo asked and Junhui chuckled as he turned around. He leaned back languidly and wrapped an arm behind Wonwoo’s neck as his ass rubbed Wonwoo’s crotch. “Rules were made to be broken. Shame you didn’t bring extra money....”

 

As soon as the twenty minutes were up Junhui was out the door and on the prowl for someone with money in their pockets. And Wonwoo hadn’t enjoyed himself at all really. He’d felt awkward and kind of creepy. Junhui was hot, his body was amazing and he moved it like he knew exactly what he was doing, but Wonwoo still felt empty and unfulfilled. He decided that he would go out into the club, drink himself stupid, and leave as soon as he could. And hope like hell that Minghao had already taken Mingyu into that other room without him seeing. He didn’t think he could handle it.

 

 

 

Mingyu saw them coming out of the private room. Junhui first, looking smug as per usual, smirking as he wandered back to the stage. Then Wonwoo. He didn’t look flushed or flustered or even slightly rumpled. Instead, he wore a sullen expression, like a kid who’d been denied a piece of cake. Mingyu’s stomach churned. He knew it was stupid. Everyone here had a job to do but jealousy still burned in the pit of his stomach. He knew what Junhui did in those rooms, how far he would go for a dollar, and he’d been getting away with it right under Chan’s nose for ages.

 

Mingyu made it side stage just as Junhui did. “I’ll go out. It’s my turn plus I want those tips.” Junhui looked unsatisfied and the catcalls of the middle aged men getting drunker was calling him. He had dollar signs in his eyes. Mingyu just shrugged and let him have the stage.

 

He wandered back towards the table and as he approached the men Minghao jumped up. “Yay!” He cried out with delight. He was obviously wasted and slurred a little as he walked towards Mingyu. “I’ve been looking for you. I want a private dance...” He reached out to grab Mingyu by the arm but the tall man, golden and shirtless under the dim club lights, shirked his touch and reached out for Wonwoo.

 

“Sorry. I’m already booked,” he said as he pulled Wonwoo up from the table and away from his friends towards an empty private room down the back.


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

 

Mingyu dragged Wonwoo into the dimly lit room and pushed him onto the couch. “I didn’t bring my wallet.” Wonwoo said as Mingyu straddled his lap. “I don’t want your fucking money...” Mingyu said as he examined Wonwoo’s face. He looked over his neck and saw no marks on his smooth white skin. His shirt was still neatly buttoned and his hair sat neatly on his head.

 

“Did he touch you?” Mingyu asked and Wonwoo shook his head. “A little .... but I didn’t have any more money... and I wasn’t really into it I guess...” Wonwoo didn’t know whether he should be elated or terrified. Mingyu was scary and Wonwoo could tell he was pissed off with the answer to his question. But his jealousy and his fury were making Wonwoo hard as he tried to look anywhere but the hard dark nipples tempting his lips.

 

“I asked him about the no touching rule...” Wonwoo murmured as Mingyu sank harder onto his lap. “What did he say?” Mingyu began to grind, his body hard and tight, the friction of his jeans rubbing Wonwoo in all the right places.

 

“He said rules were made to be broken.” Wonwoo replied as Mingyu’s body rode against his, his eyes never leaving Mingyu’s nipples, his mouth watering at the thought of tasting one with his tongue. Every single part of Mingyu looked delicious. He leaned back and reclined against the seat and Mingyu leaned forward. He caged Wonwoo’s body with his arms and his muscles bulged as he held his weight. “Do you like to break the rules Wonwoo?” Mingyu’s voice was thick and husky and it was only then that Wonwoo realised there wasn’t even any music on.

 

“Not really. But I think we already are...” Mingyu’s nipple was so close to Wonwoo’s lips, he could feel hot breath on the side of his neck, the heat of Mingyu’s ass grinding on his cock was almost unbearable.

 

 

“Did he touch you here?” Mingyu ran his hands down Wonwoo’s sides and he gasped at the feeling. He nodded and scrunched his eyes closed so he didn’t have to see the look on Mingyu’s face. “Under here?” Mingyu’s hands were inside his shirt and he felt goosebumps spring up all over his hot skin. “No....” Wonwoo’s voice was barely as whisper as Mingyu’s fingertips brushed lightly across his nipples.

 

“Did he touch you here?” Mingyu’s hand was between Wonwoo’s legs, rubbing at the hard bulge, squeezing a little as Wonwoo rutted against his hand. “A little ... I didn’t want him to....” Wonwoo opened his eyes and looked down at Mingyu’s big hand rubbing him hard. “But you want me to. Don’t you?” Mingyu smirked and Wonwoo nodded.

 

“I know you want to touch me...” Mingyu continued his slow grind on Wonwoo’s lap. Wonwoo was so hard, he closed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair, he was so fucking stressed. His cock ached for release and he began to thrust against Mingyu’s groin. “Needy... so needy...” Mingyu hummed as he moved his mouth dangerously close to Wonwoo’s ear.

 

 

Rules are made to be broken.

 

Wonwoo parted his lips and moved them slowly towards Mingyu’s tantalising nipple. His hot breath ghosted across it and his tongue poked out just a little. He just wanted one taste. He opened his mouth, leaned forward, and shot backwards in fright when there was a knock at the door.

 

“Mingyu. We need you to go on!” Seungkwan’s voice boomed through the door.

 

“Fuck.” Mingyu swore as the moment shattered around them. “We’re not done.” He said. “Give me your phone.” Wonwoo just stared at him blankly before handing it over from his back pocket. Mingyu typed in his details and saved them. “You want to finish this off then text me your address.” He said as he got up from Wonwoo’s lap. “And can you at least sit by the stage and wave some fucking money around so I don’t have to hang around those old guys?” Wonwoo stifled a giggle as he got up, adjusted his crotch, and followed Mingyu from the room.

 

“What the fuck? I hate interrupting when you’re with a client but you were in there for ages!” Seungkwan didn’t handle stress very well and the club hadn’t gotten any less busy. “Sorry.” Mingyu tossed aside casually even though Seungkwan could see that he wasn’t. He walked towards the stage and Seungkwan grabbed the mic. “Hey. You finally going to get your junk out?” He called out half jokingly as Mingyu stood side stage. “Would be a good night for the monster to make its debut.”

 

Why not, Mingyu thought as he remembered what he just told Wonwoo, maybe it would be a good night to finally get it out? He stuck his hand down the front of his jeans and grabbed it, rubbing it a little, just enough to blood it up a bit. Although it wasn’t really necessary. After having Wonwoo submissively pinned under his body he was ready to go.

 

“What song do you want?” Seungkwan asked him. He looked down at his ripped jeans and combat boots and the bulge in the front of his pants. “Play Monster by EXO.” Mingyu winked as the lights went down and he waited for Seungkwan to announce him.

 

“And now, gentleman, we have a special treat for you tonight. Please welcome to the stage... The Monster!” Seungkwan was prone to overexcitement and Mingyu rolled his eyes a little. But when the stage lit red and the song started he strode out in his ripped jeans.

 

He loved this song and it made him feel sexy and it showed when he danced. He wandered from one side to the other, winking, flirting and smiling as he thrust his hips in the faces of the men leering around the edges. He leaned down and took a few offered notes and shoved them in the elastic of his briefs. He dropped to his knees, rolling his hips at the audience, before rolling over and grinding his hips against the floor.

 

He spotted Wonwoo and crawled across the stage as their eyes locked. Mingyu chewed his bottom lip as he slid his body across the stage to where Wonwoo was sitting. He took the offered note and gestured for Wonwoo to stand up. He did so reluctantly and when he stood Mingyu shoved the twenty into the waistband of Wonwoo’s jeans.

 

He turned around and backed up onto Wonwoo to the delighted shouts of the audience. He shook his ass against Wonwoo’s crotch before turning back around and pulling him close by a belt loop. As he leaned forward and lifted Wonwoo’s shirt just a little Wonwoo felt his hot breath ghost across the thin strip of bare skin.

 

Mingyu snatched the twenty with his teeth letting them graze the bare skin lightly. He grinned and winked at Wonwoo and grabbed the sides of his jeans. As he pulled the cleverly hidden Velcro in the seams gave way and they tore from his body. Wonwoo’s eyes immediately went to the huge bulge in front of his eyes. He had another note in his hand and he waved it around to keep Mingyu in front of him.

 

He held it out expecting Mingyu to grab it but instead he grabbed Wonwoo’s hand and shoved it down the front of his briefs. Wonwoo felt the hot pink blush creep across his cheeks and the smooth warm skin of Mingyu’s huge cock under his fingertips.

 

The song was almost over and Mingyu had to break up their moment. He threw Wonwoo one last wink, walked to the middle of the stage, and stood still. One hand went into his briefs to gather up the notes and the other fidgeted with another hidden strip of Velcro. He tore his briefs off and his cock flopped loose. It was huge and the crowd went wild. They had about three seconds to ogle it before the stage went completely black.

 

Wonwoo sat with his mouth agape. He had never seen anything like it in his life. It was thick, scary and enough to make his eyes water. But he licked his lips as he remembered the feeling of the soft warm skin under his fingertips and remembered Mingyu’s offer to continue their party privately.

 

He looked around and got up discretely. He didn’t need Minghao’s questions or Seungcheol’s judgement and he definitely didn’t need Hansol’s tears. He grabbed his phone and wallet and slipped out of the club unseen.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

Junhui was beyond jubilant. “I’m so fucking glad you’re back!” He giggled as he wrapped his arms around Soonyoung from behind. “Get off me you slut!” Soonyoung shrieked as he laughed and slipped out of Junhui’s grasp. “Jihoon will fucking kill you!”

 

“Look at all my dollars!!!” Junhui was doing his own little dance in the middle of the untidy dressing room. Light bounced off his sparkly body glitter as he twirled under the single light bulb illuminating the room. “You’re such a fucking fairy Jun. Jesus, have some self respect!” Soonyoung laughed hysterically, as did Seungkwan who had just walked in, and Junhui just stuck his tongue out at them both.

 

“Hey guys.” Mingyu pushed them out the way so he could he to his bag. He tossed a hoodie over his bare chest and grabbed his stuff. “See you guys Wednesday.” He said as he pushed his way though again. The room was too small for more than three people and Seungkwan crammed himself against the wall to let him through. “Aren’t you staying for a drink?” Junhui called out and Mingyu shook his head. “Sure? I can tell you all about the private session I gave that guy you’ve got the hots for!” Junhui winked at Mingyu’s scowl as he rushed out the door.

 

 

“He’s in a hurry.” Soonyoung said as he looked for a towel in his bag. “He didn’t even have a shower!” He rushed in to beat Junhui who pouted and sat on the couch. He got up and rattled the doorknob but it was locked and he sat back down dejectedly.

 

Seungkwan sat next to him and frowned. “What’s your problem?” Junhui asked as Seungkwan sipped from his bottle of rum he’d been carrying around. “Hansol ignored me all night.” He said and Junhui cackled. “That kid with the floppy hair? The one you’ve been avoiding?” Seungkwan nodded and took another mouthful of the harsh burning liquid. “Maybe he’s not so bad.” He said just as Soonyoung walked out of the shower and Junhui jumped up to go in.

 

The door flew open and Jihoon walked in. He ignored the sulking Seungkwan on the couch as he strode purposefully towards Soonyoung. “You were amazing baby.” He said as he wrapped his arms around the other man. “Really?” Soonyoung said as his eyes sparkled. “You’re always fucking amazing Soonyoung. You’re a star!” Soonyoung squealed with delight as Jihoon’s hands went to grip his ass now hidden away in a pair of grey sweatpants.

 

“Get a fucking room.” Seungkwan groaned as Jihoon and Soonyoung kissed like no one was watching. “Fuck off.” Jihoon said as he broke the kiss and grabbed Soonyoung by the hand dragging him out into the bar. Jeonghan already had a row of beers and a row of shots lined up on the bar to the delight of Soonyoung who hopped up on the barstool. Jihoon shook his head. “I’m driving.” He said and Soonyoung grabbed two of the shots off the bar downing them in succession. He took a beer and began to swig as Jeonghan laughed. “Have fun with this messy bitch tonight.” He winked at Jihoon who just smiled back. “Don’t worry. I will!” He pushed Soonyoong’s legs apart and stood between them, taking his beer for a mouthful, before wrapping himself possessively around his loud boyfriend.

 

“The hotties were back! Two nights in a row!” Junhui had appeared from nowhere freshly showered as he leaned over the bar and took one of the beers. “I know. The one with the lashes is Seungcheol. He’s dreamy!” Jeonghan twirled a lock of long blonde hair as he fluttered his lashes. “I wanted to talk to him but we were too busy...”

 

Seungkwan had dragged himself out of the dressing room in Junhui’s wake and he put his almost empty rum bottle down on the bar. “Can someone drive me home?” He slurred and Chan appeared behind him with a scowl. “No drinking on the job Seungkwan or I’ll fire your fat ass.” Seungkwan pouted. “Hansol likes my ass. He said I’m thick...” He hiccuped and then burped and Jihoon laughed. “I’ll drive both you messy bitches I guess.” He pulled Soonyoung up off the stool and Seungkwan followed them towards the door.

 

“Where’s Mingyu?” Jeonghan said as they left. “Took off in a hurry.” Junhui said. “Probably couldn’t wait to get home and jerk off over that Wonwoo guy.” Junhui pulled his hoodie around him as he giggled loudly. “I’m trying my best to steal him though. He’s fucking stone cold, like almost rude, and it really does it for me!”

 

Jeonghan sighed. “Yeah good luck with that. He’s seen Mingyu’s cock now so you’ve got no chance!” Junhui ran at Jeonghan who dodged him laughing loudly and Chan yelled at them to stop playing around. “Enjoy your days off!” Junhui yelled across the carpark. The club was closed always Sunday to Tuesday and would open up again Wednesday night. “You too!” Jeonghan yelled as they piled into various cars and drove away.

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

 

Mingyu stared down at his phone. He hadn’t actually expected Wonwoo to send his address through but there it was staring up at him from the LED screen.

 

_Shit_

 

Mingyu always separated work from pleasure. Meaning all he did was work and never had any time for pleasure. But his bluff had been called and now he had to make a decision.

 

“Hey guys.” Mingyu saw Soonyoung and Junhui carrying on in their usual way in thhis dressing room. He pushed them out the way so he could get to his bag. He tossed a hoodie over his bare chest and grabbed his stuff, desperate to get out as quick as he could, before they asked him too many questions. “See you guys Wednesday.” Mingyu said as he pushed his way though again so he could leave. Seungkwan crammed himself against the wall to let him through.

 

“Aren’t you staying for a drink?” Junhui called out and Mingyu shook his head. “Sure? I can tell you all about the private session I gave that guy you’ve got the hots for!” Junhui winked at Mingyu’s scowl as he rushed out the door before he grabbed the smart ass by the hair and taught him a lesson about playing with other peoples toys.

 

 

He jumped into his car and headed in the direction of Wonwoo’s address. He found himself driving though a nice neighbourhood, the kind that probably housed standard families and young professionals, the kind of streets where most buildings looked more or less alike. He parked in front of the right building. It was a small block of apartments, neat and clean looking, with a brightly lit entrance.

 

Mingyu sat in his car for five minutes while he built up his nerve. He knew that he was crossing a line but he just couldn’t get the man out of his head. He was so fucking hot, so cold and aloof, he made Mingyu crazy and he didn’t even know why. He grabbed his phone and messaged Wonwoo that he was here and the reply was to come up. He grabbed his bag from the backseat and headed into the brightly lit building before he changed his mind.

 

 

 

He took the elevator to the sixth floor and found apartment 606. Nerves churned in his stomach as he stood outside the door. But when he knocked and the door opened he was overwhelmed with the sight of the man in front of him. In the dingy dark strip club Wonwoo was cute. In the stark bright light of the apartment doorway he was stunning. Mingyu let his eyes wander over his white flawless skin, his beautiful dark eyes, his sharp jawline. His eyes travelled down to his slender neck just waiting to be kissed, his collarbone exposed in his loose shirt, his broad shoulders contrasting with his tiny waist.

 

“Hi.” Mingyu remembered how to breathe at last. “Hi.” Wonwoo said as he fixed him with an unreadable stare. They stood and stared at each other in the doorway of the apartment for what felt like forever. Mingyu broke their stalemate first. “Aren’t you going to invite me in?” Wonwoo blinked a couple of times before moving to the side and Mingyu walked into the apartment. He looked around and tossed his backpack onto the floor next to the couch. “Nice place.” He said as Wonwoo walked towards him.

 

He held his hand out and grabbed Wonwoo by the wrist. The man in front of him was irresistible and there were no rules here. They were just two men drowning in a sea of sexual tension as they moved their bodies close.

 

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful, how are you single..” Mingyu’s fingers gently tipped Wonwoo’s face up to meet his. Wonwoo was tall but Mingyu was taller and he leaned down a little as their lips moved dangerously close. “I guess people don’t like my personality.” Wonwoo breathed out heavily and drew in oxygen sharply as their lips brushed faintly. He felt Mingyu’s hands on his waist, pulling him closer, their bodies pressing together lightly.

 

“I like it just fine.” Mingyu whispered. One hand left Wonwoo’s waist to tangle in his soft dark hair as their lips met again. This time they melted together in a fierce clash of heat and skin. Mingyu felt overwhelming chemistry take over his senses as he pushed his tongue into Wonwoo’s mouth. A soft moan of pleasure graced his ears as Wonwoo returned the kiss with enthusiasm.

 

Mingyu broke their kiss and panted a little as his body fought for oxygen. “This is going to sound weird but can I use your shower?” He asked quietly. “I hate the feeling of work.”

 

Wonwoo looked him up and down before finally cracking a smile. “Of course.” He said as he led Mingyu towards a hallway with a few closed doors. He opened one, a linen cupboard, and took out a neatly folded fresh towel. He handed it to Mingyu and opened another door leading to a small but clean bathroom with a shower, sink and toilet.

 

“Go ahead.” Wonwoo said as he watched Mingyu walk in and put his bag down on the floor. He watched him rummage through it and take out a bag of toiletries before opening the shower screen. Wonwoo just leaned against the doorframe in silence.

 

“Are you just going to stand there?” Mingyu asked as he took his shirt off. He tossed it to the floor and Wonwoo laughed low and deep and the sound made Mingyu swoon. “What? You suddenly shy? I’ve seen it all Mingyu.” Wonwoo said as he maintained his place in the doorway.

 

Mingyu called his bluff. This strange spar for dominance they had going on was hot and he wasn’t giving in. Mingyu, who thought nothing of taking his clothes off for a room full of strangers every night, felt suddenly bashful under the smouldering gaze of this hot man. But he wasn’t giving in and he stripped naked under the bright white lights of Wonwoo’s bathroom. He turned on the water and stepped in, filling his palm with his shower gel, removing all traces of Grind with the rich creamy lather. He shampooed his hair and brushed his teeth while Wonwoo’s unreadable gaze burned into him through the glass.

 

When he was done he opened the glass and walked out into the middle of the bathroom. “Hand me that towel.” He said to Wonwoo still watching him silently from the doorway. Wonwoo grabbed the towel from the rack and walked over to where Mingyu stood naked in the middle of the room. Water dripped from his dark hair onto broad shoulders glistening damp under the light. Wonwoo looked him up and down, his hungry eyes raking over his bare skin, his bottom lip stuck between his teeth as he chewed absentmindedly.

 

He exhaled slowly as he wrapped the towel around Mingyu’s waist allowing his fingers to graze the hard muscular stomach. “Thought you didn’t like to break the rules.” Mingyu murmured as he moved in closer to Wonwoo. “You’re in my house now.” Wonwoo said.

 

“I make the rules here.”

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

“So.” Mingyu murmured as he looked down into Wonwoo’s dark eyes. “Is this against the rules?” He lifted Wonwoo’s shirt off over his head and drank in the sight of his smooth chest. He was thin and his skin was white and flawless. He was beautiful.

 

Their lips met and their tongues melted into a lazy dance. Their fight for dominance was gone as they moved gently against each other. Mingyu slipped his hands inside Wonwoo’s pants and felt the cool smooth skin of Wonwoo’s ass cheeks in his big warm hands. They began to move as Wonwoo led Mingyu from the bathroom and down the short hallway. He opened a door that led to a neat bedroom decorated tastefully in shades of sky blue and navy.

 

It could have been decorated in anything for all the notice Mingyu took. He moved forward until Wonwoo was backed onto the bed, their lips barely breaking contact, their breaths coming in hot and heavy. Wonwoo laid back on the bed and watched as Mingyu dropped his towel and grabbed at Wonwoo’s unbuttoned pants. He dragged them off and tossed them aside leaving Wonwoo on the bed in just his boxers. He moved to hover over him and Wonwoo stared at him with a burning lust that was intense.

 

“You’re fucking irresistible Wonwoo. I shouldn’t have come here but I couldn’t stop myself...” Mingyu’s words were lost as he let his lips wander across the soft white skin of Wonwoo’s neck. He nipped and licked and sucked, finding a spot that he liked near Wonwoo’s collarbone, his mouth making the older man sigh with weakness. “Why shouldn’t you have come?” Wonwoo murmured. “You’re a grown man.”

 

Mingyu was losing his senses the longer he looked at the man underneath him. His hair was damp with a touch of sweat combined with the humidity of the bathroom and Mingyu brushed it back from Wonwoo’s forehead. “I can’t start something up with you Wonwoo. I just can’t make a commitment, you know, with my line of work it’s too hard.” Wonwoo chuckled and Mingyu frowned down at him. “I’m not looking for a husband Mingyu. I’m fucking bored. I don’t want quiet dinner dates and holding hands by the river. I want excitement.” He smirked at Mingyu’s somewhat relaxed expression and sighed when the tall man resumed caressing his hot skin.

 

Wonwoo couldn’t take his eyes off the hard dark nipples he’d been salivating over since earlier. He flipped their positions and straddled Mingyu’s naked body, his hands running down Mingyu’s chest, the golden skin like velvet under his hot fingers. He leaned down and lapped at a nipple with his tongue and shivered. It was just as he imagined. Delicious.

 

Mingyu moaned under him as Wonwoo’s mouth worked hard at his nipple. He rolled it around his mouth, his tongue licking gently, before he sucked hard. “Ah fuck!” Mingyu groaned as Wonwoo abandoned the first nipple to nip at the other with his teeth. He squirmed in delight and Wonwoo leaned back to have a good look at the mess he was making.

 

Mingyu’s perfect body was gleaming with a fine glow of sweat. His hard stomach was tight and lined with a thin strip of hair down the centre. And his cock, long and thick and hard, was begging for Wonwoo’s attention. It was huge. Wonwoo had never seen one so big and he’d seen a lot since his lonely nights in front of some Kdrama usually ended with him jerking off over something he found on Pornhub.

 

Wonwoo looked up at Mingyu’s face and grinned before sliding his body down. He could barely wrap a hand around the monster in front of him. Mingyu moaned again and the sound make Wonwoo wild. Instinct took over from controlled sensibility and he took the head of Mingyu’s cock into his warm mouth. It tasted clean and delicious and Wonwoo rolled his tongue around it before sucking noisily. He could only take the head and had to use his hand around the length but as he licked and sucked hungrily Mingyu began to writhe and moan.

 

 

“Fuck.” He groaned breathlessly as he pulled at Wonwoo’s hair. “Wonwoo... Wonwoo stop... I’m going to cum...” Mingyu moaned and panted for relief but Wonwoo just ignored his desperation. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked harder, his skinny fingers working the length, as he enjoyed the taste of Mingyu’s excitement already in his mouth. He sucked harder as Mingyu moaned louder and for a brief second he wondered if his neighbours could hear them. He had no idea Mingyu would be so loud.

 

He worked his cock harder with his mouth and hand until he felt Mingyu tighten every muscle in his body. The harder Mingyu pulled his hair the harder Wonwoo sucked and he was rewarded with a jolt and th warm sensation of Mingyu’s cum filling his mouth. It was a lot and he pulled away, admiring the spill of white on Mingyu’s golden skin, the sound of Mingyu’s delight filling his ears.

 

Mingyu regained enough sense to look up and see the satisfied expression on Wonwoo’s face. The man wore a smirk as he stared into Mingyu’s eyes and held his gaze as he used his tongue to lick the spilled cum off Mingyu’s stomach. Mingyu just watched him in silent delight. He’d never felt this wild before but something about the chemistry between them made his imagination run wild with the things they could do to each other.

 

He reached out and drew Wonwoo level with him and kissed him deeply. He could feel Wonwoo’s erection hot against his skin and he broke the kiss with a smile. “Are you going to fuck me now?” He whispered, his low voice heavy with anticipation, and Wonwoo’s eyes widened a little. “You want me to fuck you?” Mingyu chuckled. “You really think you can fit this inside you?”

 

Wonwoo looked down at Mingyu’s huge cock which was still half hard and he smirked again. “Maybe.” He said. “But we can try that another night.” He wanted to fuck Mingyu and he couldn’t wait to have him under him, moaning and writhing, screaming his name again. He could think of a dozen different ways to fuck Mingyu and he planned on trying them all.


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

 

The way Wonwoo was looking at him made Mingyu feel suddenly shy. He had a look in his eye like he had a raging hunger inside, an insatiable thirst, a desperate need. Blessed with impeccable looks Mingyu had never experienced a shortage of people wanting to fuck him. Or even just talk to him, flirt with him, get his phone number. But they’d never really interested him the way he was fascinated boy Wonwoo’s cold gaze.

 

The room was warm but he got a chill and goosebumps sprang up all over his body. “So Mingyu.” Wonwoo said as he knelt between Mingyu’s legs. “How do you want me to do this?” His skinny fingers ran up and down the inside of Mingyu’s thighs and even though he just came he was already hard again. “I though you made the rules here.” Mingyu managed to regain his self assurance as he smirked at Wonwoo.

 

“Fine. I was just giving you a chance to have a say.” Wonwoo got up from the bed and walked over to his drawer. The top one was filled with ties and socks, all rolled up neatly, exactly like you would find in the drawer of any boring office worker. Wonwoo fingered the ties before deciding on a charcoal grey one with a matt silk finish.

 

“Turn around and put your hands on the bedhead.” He commanded and Mingyu quickly complied. Butterflies fluttered in Mingyu’s stomach as he turned over and gripped the wooden bedhead. He held his breath as Wonwoo tied his wrists together and then to the wooden rail. “Have you done this before?” Mingyu asked quietly. Wonwoo seemed to know what he was doing but he shook his head as he smiled at his handiwork. “Nah but I’ve always wanted to try.”

 

Mingyu pulled a little and realised he was tied pretty securely. He was just wondering how long he could stay like this without getting tired when he felt Wonwoo move behind him. Anticipation ate away at Mingyu’s insides for half a second before he felt Wonwoo’s hands on the back of his thighs. Wonwoo caressed the smooth golden skin slowly and gently making Mingyu shiver. “Spread your legs for me.” That deep voice made Mingyu weak and he immediately shifted his knees further apart. Wonwoo’s hands moved to his ass cheeks and he felt Wonwoo’s thumbs rubbing circles on them before he felt something else.

 

Wonwoo bent down and used his hot tongue to lick the length of his ass crack before blowing air on it gently. The contrast between hot and cold made Mingyu moan out loud. His body shook and he wanted to fall forward onto his face but he couldn’t with his hands tied. He couldn’t squirm or move or do anything but stay still under the mercy of Wonwoo’s touch.

 

“You like that?” Wonwoo asked and Mingyu nodded but it wasn’t enough. “Say it.” Wonwoo demanded before using his tongue again. “I like it.” Mingyu whispered and Wonwoo frowned. “Can you be a bit more fucking enthusiastic?” He said before burying his face between Mingyu’s cheeks and pressing his tongue against Mingyu’s hole.

 

“Shit. I like it, oh my god, fuck....” words tumbled and scattered loudly from Mingyu’s mouth as Wonwoo’s tongue flicked in and out of his ass. He groaned as Wonwoo’s thumbs pulled his ass cheeks even further apart and he panted hard for breath. His cock hung heavy and hard between his legs and he went to reach for it before realising he was still restrained. The need to be touched, even by himself, was enough to bring tears to his eyes. He moaned and called Wonwoo’s name loudly before Wonwoo slowed his relentless attack.

 

Wonwoo got up again and Mingyu shivered. He waited in anticipation as he heard Wonwoo rummage in his drawers again. He was about to ask what he was doing when he felt the icy cold drip of lube. Wonwoo let it run down his ass and dipped his thumb into it before massaging it against Mingyu’s hole. “You ready for me?” Wonwoo’s deep voice sent shivers down Mingyu’s spine and he nodded. “Say it then, geez, you’re usually so mouthy.” Wonwoo said sharply as he plunged his thumb inside Mingyu’s ass and began to rub him inside. “God damn it Wonwoo. I’m ready.... just hurry up and fuck me....”

 

“You’re so needy...” Wonwoo said as he chuckled a little and the low sound of his voice made Mingyu swoon. His whole body was on edge with anticipation as he waited for Wonwoo to enter him. He held his breath as he heard a squelching sound and he knew it was the sound of Wonwoo lathering his cock with more lube. He waited for the plunge deep inside but all he got was the gentle pressure of the head of Wonwoo’s cock against his hole.

 

“Don’t tease me...” he moaned and pushed backwards as he tried desperately to get Wonwoo inside him. “Damnit Mingyu.” Wonwoo said as his hands gently caressed Mingyu’s hips and ribs. “What kind of thirsty bottom are you?” “The kind that doesn’t like to be teased.” Mingyu groaned as he thrust backwards again. “Okay baby. Calm down.” Wonwoo gripped his hard cock around the base as pushed it slowly inside Mingyu until he was all the way in. “Happy now?” He asked as he began to kiss gently down Mingyu’s spine. “Yes...” Mingyu exhaled heavily.

 

Wonwoo began to thrust slowly and gently as his hands went to Mingyu’s nipples and squeezed hard. He had such a thing for them and he pinched them hard between his fingers as he thrust. He kept his pace slow and strong and rhythmic as Mingyu moaned underneath him. “You’re so hot baby.” Wonwoo crooned sweetly in his deep baritone as his hips snapped slowly and methodically. It was driving Mingyu wild.

 

He felt so good with Wonwoo inside him, filling him up, the heat from his cock warming Mingyu up from the inside. He shifted and pulled on his silk restraint and saw stars when Wonwoo banged right into the sweet spot inside him. “There.... right there.... harder please....” the words came out as a whine and Wonwoo chuckled in response. His hands caressed the smooth skin of Mingyu’s hips as he thrust against Mingyu’s prostate but he didn’t speed up. He continued his slow deliberate pace and it made Mingyu want to cry out of frustration.

 

“Wonwoo... harder.... please...” the words turned into a whimper as Mingyu began to crumble. His breath was coming in ragged gasps, his wrists hurt, his arms hurt and the slow paced pleasure was almost torture. “Please... do I have to beg?” He whined again and Wonwoo smiled even though he couldn’t see it. “Maybe.” He said. “Why don’t you try it.”

 

“Please, Wonwoo, I’m begging you.... please fuck me harder...” Mingyu begged and pleaded, his hips drove themselves back as far as they could, tears of frustration filled his eyes.

 

“Please...” his desperation came out in less than a whisper when his prayers were suddenly answered. Wonwoo leaned down and grabbed his monster cock and began to thumb the slit as he slammed hard into Mingyu’s body. “Better?” He asked and Mingyu could only moan his incoherent pleasure as he came almost instantly. Thick ropes of cum shot out as Wonwoo milked him dry with his hand.

 

“Is this how you like it? Hard and rough?” Wonwoo growled as his hand, still sticky with cum, went to Mingyu’s hair. He pounded harder and harder, pulling Mingyu’s hair hard, finally finding his release as he chased it deep into Mingyu’s body. He groaned long and low and finally stopped and only then did he realise how out of control he had been.

 

He didn’t care.

 

Wonwoo admired the mess he had made. Mingyu was spent, his wrists red and sore, his body arched uncomfortably in search of relief. He let his cock slip free and watched the slow drip of his seed follow it out and only then did he move to untie Mingyu from his bedhead.

 

“So...” Wonwoo stared at Mingyu as he rubbed his aching wrists. The tension between them seemed to swing between tightly strung arousal and shy awkwardness and once again Wonwoo had swung to the latter. He didn’t really know what to say. But Mingyu just looked up at him with a wide sweet smile that made Wonwoo melt a little inside his cold hard heart. “That was amazing!” He was flushed pink and glowing with the after effects of his mind blowing orgasm.

 

_Fuck. He’s cute._

 

No.

 

_No way. Excitement fun and pleasure. You can’t fall for him Wonwoo._

 

“It was great.” Wonwoo said as his cold expression hid his own warm glow.

 

“You can stay for a while if you want but I need you gone by the morning.”


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

Wonwoo used to hate Monday mornings but now he had a distraction from the monotonouspile of reports on his desk. He settled down in his cubicle with a tall coffee and sorted through the mountains of paperwork in his in tray. A face popped over the wall of his cubicle and he frowned at the curious man in front of him.

 

“Hi Wonu!” Seungcheol smiled at him. “Where did you disappear to Saturday night?” Wonwoo was just about to make some lame excuse when the second face appeared. “Hey Wonu? Can you walk okay. How much does your ass hurt?” Wonwoo scowled at the second man. “Fuck off Minghao. The only pain in my ass is you.”

 

The two men on the other side began to laugh hysterically. “I might not be your supervisor but I will call her if I have to. Go and find some work to do losers.” The sound of casual laughter got softer and softer as they wandered along the maze of cubicles back to their own area.

 

Wonwoo looked over the data, checked invoices, input all the data into his spreadsheets. As he clicked on the various tabs and printed the reports his mind wandered back to Saturday night. Or, more accurately, early Sunday morning. Mingyu really woke something lying dormant inside Wonwoo and he kind of liked it. He had been a little disappointed when he woke up late Sunday morning and found Mingyu gone. But it was what the other had wanted. He’d said so himself.

 

 

_“I can’t start something up with you Wonwoo. I just can’t make a commitment, you know, with my line of work it’s too hard.”_

 

 

Wonwoo looked out the window and wondered what an off duty stripper did on a Monday morning. Errands, shop for groceries, sleep all day? He wondered what Mingyu was doing and imagined the man, all golden and delicious, lazing around on a huge wooden bed. He imagined him sipping rich hot coffee while he wandered scantily dressed around a modern apartment decorated in red and black and dark wood. 

 

 

Wonwoo felt a stirring in his pants and peeped around his cubicle. Seeing no one, he pulled his phone out and opened the internet browser, typing Pornhub into the search. He wanted to see Mingyu again as soon as he could. And this time he wanted to be prepared with ideas.

 

He opened his notebook and began making notes, writing out ideas, putting a tick or a ? next to them.

 

After about five minutes he had a nice little list of things he imagined trying out with Mingyu. If only he could get him to see him again. He wasn’t so sure that he did or not. He squirmed in his seat as he realised the list wasn’t the only thing that grew while he was researching. He didn’t want to jerk off in the toilet at work so he tried to relax and look out the window while he hoped no one came around the corner to talk to him.

 

 

 

“Good Morning Mrs Kim!” Mingyu called out brightly to his elderly neighbour next door. “Good morning sweetie.” She called back. He saw her walking towards her bin and he quickly hopped over the waist high fence that divided the driveways and began to wheel it towards the curb. “Thank you darling.” She said as the little old lady smiled up at him. “Anytime Mrs Kim. I’ve told you to just ask for anything you need.”

 

He climbed back over the fence and got in his car. The drive to campus of his culinary school was short and one of the best things about renting the shabby little house he called home. The other was the cheap rent. Culinary school was expensive. He parked his car and grabbed his bag out the back and headed in the building.

 

“Hey man.” He said as he spotted his friend Jaehyun. “Hey. How was your break?” Jaehyun unpacked his bag onto the bench, taking out his apron, laying it next to a roll of brand new knives. “Wow!” Mingyu murmured as he picked up a brand new Santoku knife. He turned it over in his hands and watched the blade gleam under the bright white lights.

 

“Nice.” He murmured. “Yeah well Dad picked me up some things from the equipment list when he was in Japan. Mingyu picked up a copy of the list off the bench and his eyes wandered over it. There would be no expensive Japanese knives for Mingyu. He would have to get the standard recommended by the school. At least this semester he had the cash to pay for them and wouldn’t have to borrow money from his uncle.

 

He liked his job at the club but it was just a way for him to get where he wanted to be. He tried to put bills and fees out of his mind as he focused on chopping slicing and mixing. He looked over at Jaehyun, distracted on his phone, and smiled to himself. Jaehyun’s parents might be able to buy him a whole set of fancy knives but they couldn’t buy him Mingyu’s talent or excellent grades.

 

 

When the day was done and Mingyu drove home he was exhausted. He loved Mondays and Tuesdays, being able to come home from school, cook a simple dinner in his sweatpants. But he knew he should be grateful for his job. He only had to work a couple of hours per night to make enough cash to pay his bills and for school. And his job was fun in its own special way.

 

He tossed a quick pasta together and let it cook while he took a hot shower. As the water streamed down over him he couldn’t help but let his mind wander back to the shower he took at Wonwoo’s. The way he had looked at him was intoxicating. The hungry eyes of a hundred customers at work had never made Mingyu feel as wanted as he had when Wonwoo watched him.

 

Mingyu felt his cock come to life as he relived the night in his mind. Wonwoo, so cute and sexy, so cold and awkward at the club but so confident at home. He was addictive. Mingyu leaned on the wall with one arm as he stroked himself slowly. Slowly and carefully, subconsciously he repeated Wonwoo’s teasing actions, touching himself with restraint. His breathing became heavy in the hot steamy room as he jerked himself off and he felt himself on the edge as he played Wonwoo’s deep voice over and over in his mind.

 

“ _Spread your legs for me.”_

 

Mingyu moaned and came and his body shook as it released. His breathing recovered and he felt warm relaxation flood his brain as the endorphins flowed. He dressed and sat down to eat his pasta and wondered what Wonwoo was doing. He picked up his phone, half hoping for a text, but not surprised when there wasn’t one. It was his own fault. He was the one who was honest, telling Wonwoo he couldn’t get into a relationship, but it still made him feel hollow as he chewed his carbonara.

 

It would never work. His job would kill any relationship and he knew it was better to hold onto what they had rather than risk it all.


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

Lee Chan sat back in his little office with his feet on the desk. He looked over the zip bag of cash locked securely and decided to wait until Jihoon started later to go to the bank with it. It was pretty full and he would feel better with security. He looked over his desk scattered with schedules, invoices and bills. A sticky note told him to make sure he phoned a woman back about a bachelorette party for later in the week. He chuckled to himself as he thought of how much the guys were going to hate that. But it promised to put thousands in his pocket and hundreds in theirs so he would call back and make the booking.

 

But first he had an appointment. Another sticky note said Lee Seokmin and a phone number. The guy had called answering an ad for waiter staff and was coming in today for an interview. That’s how Chan liked to get them. They could come in and chat, he could see how they reacted to the club, and he could see what they looked like. If they were ugly he didn’t call them back. If they were cute he would see if they wanted to make more money on stage.

 

When the man walked in through the open office door Chan saw dollar signs. He knew he wanted him for the stage immediately. But the innocent man seemed wide eyed at just the thought of serving drinks in a place like this and Chan knew he would have to ease him into it. He introduced himself and they sat and chatted. He found out the guy was an aspiring singer who had just lost his job at a nearby karaoke bar and was desperate for cash to support his boyfriend while he started up a charity. “My boyfriend wants to help young people and he’s started up a church camp,” the man named Seokmin said as they chatted. “I can’t let him give that up. And I can’t let him know I lost my job he will feel so guilty.” “Wow. That’s very admirable.” Chan smiled at the older man. Inside he was screaming with laughter. A fucking church camp for troubled kids? Hysterical.

 

Chan showed him around and when he told Seokmin the hourly rate the man almost fell over. “Carrying drinks around pays that much per hour?” he gaped. “It does if you wear these!” Chan held up a pair of short shorts and watched the man flush bright pink. But Chan had been staring at Seokmin’s thighs for the last twenty minutes and all he could see was dollar signs. “You know, if you dance as well, you can make a couple of hundred a night easily.” He said as Seokmin stared wide eyed at him and shook his head. “I don’t know…. If I could do that…” he stammered as Chan chuckled. “Well come in and start tonight and see how you feel when you see my boys in action. And how much money they’re making.” He smirked at Seokmin’s blush. “You could pay for a lot of church camp and have some left over.”

 

Seokmin took the pair of short red shorts from Chan’s hand and stared at them. “Jisoo can never know.” He said quietly and Chan slapped him comfortingly on the shoulder. “Your boyfriend doesn’t have to know. I pay all my employees in cash.” He said and Seokmin smiled. “Okay. I’ll be here tonight.”

 

He was just leaving as Jihoon arrived with Soonyoung in tow. “Why are you here so early?” Chan eyed Soonyoung. He liked the guy and he was his biggest moneymaker but he was also a distraction for Jihoon from his work. “I wanted to practice a new routine and Jihoon won’t buy me a pole for home.” He pouted at his boyfriend who narrowed his already narrow eyes. “Soonyoung how am I supposed to get anything done if we get a pole at home?” His fierce gaze turned soft in an instant and he reached out to grab Soonyoung who squealed and ran away. Jihoon chased him down and caught the giggling man and Chan looked away. They were too much even for a guy who ran a strip club. He looked back when Soonyoung’s giggles stopped and regretted it when he saw Jihoon had the older man pressed against the bar. His hands were wandering inside Soonyoung’s tshirt and the noises he was making had Chan wondering if he was going to have to throw cold water over them.

 

Chan frowned. This is why he didn’t like ‘bring your boyfriend to work’ days. “Jihoon I want you to walk me to the bank.” He snapped and Jihoon quickly jumped to attention. When Chan was annoyed he could make life hell for all of them and Jihoon wasn’t in the mood.

 

 

As they were leaving Jeonghan arrived and the men stared in shock. “Your hair!” Soonyoung murmured. Jeonghan’s long silky locks were cut short and dyed a red brown and hung ruffled around his face. “I needed a change.” He said as he stared vacantly past them and wandered inside. They just looked at each other and shook their heads and let him go. Jeonghan was like that sometimes. Jihoon and Chan left for the bank and Soonyoung wandered inside to check on Joenghan.

 

“You okay?” he said, uncharacteristically quiet, as he approached Jeonghan who was setting up behind his bar. “Yeah.’ The angelic faced man sighed softly. Sooyoung stared at him until he relented. “No. I’m not.” He grabbed a bottle of vodka and poured an inch into a glass and sipped it straight. “You’re lucky Soonyoung. You’ve got Jihoon. What hope is there for the rest of us. It’s cold and lonely when I go home at night.” He sighed again and sculled the rest of the burning liquid before running his hands through his much shorter hair. “You’re pretty though.” Soonyoung cooed and Jeonghan smiled. “Yeah I know. But that’s all people see.” Soonyoung understood where he was coming from. He was lucky to have someone to hold him at night. This job didn’t make it easy to be loved. He squeezed Jeonghan’s arm and gave the man a sweet smile before leaving him alone with his thoughts.

 

Soonyoung wandered over to the main stage and put the stereo on turned down low. He went over and over his new routine until he knew he had it perfect but there was one last step before it was stage ready. It had to pass the boss. He paced until Jihoon and Chan returned and as soon as Chan disappeared into his office Soonyoung dragged Jihoon to the back where the private rooms were. He wouldn’t take it to the stage without getting the approval of his biggest fan first.


	14. Chapter 14

 

 

Jihoon sat comfortably on the couch in the private room. Usually you wouldn’t catch him anywhere near this cesspool of sweat and human fluid but the cleaner had just been through them with disinfectant and hot water. Soonyoung flicked the speaker on and Jihoon smirked as ‘Now Or Never’ began to pump through it loudly.

 

Jihoon knew why he turned it up loud.

 

Soonyoung was a screamer.

 

Jihoon watched the object of his affection, and obsession, twirl lazily around the pole in time with the music. He watched his feet hit the floor lightly and gracefully, his body rolling seductively, his back against the pole and his bottom lip between his teeth. His outfit of choice was a pair of short white shorts and angel wings and he looked caught right at the intersection between angelic and slutty.

 

Jihoon shifted in his seat as his pants grew tighter. Soonyoung really knew how to make him crazy. Before he knew what was happening the song was over and Soonyoung was smiling brightly at him waiting patiently for praise. “Did you like it?” Soonyoung blinked at Jihoon who got up from the couch and pulled the taller close to his body.

 

“Baby, you’re fucking amazing, you’re so talented.” Jihoon’s teeth grazed Soonyoong’s neck gently as he heaped the praise on thickly. “Better than Junhui?” Soonyoung blinked down at his short boyfriend who rolled his eyes. “He’s not even close baby. I promise. There’s a reason you’re number one here.” Soonyoung began to tremble from the combination of Jihoon’s compliments and his tongue travelling slowly down his neck.

 

“What about the song?” Soonyoung whispered as Jihoon’s tongue licked at his neck. “Fine.” Jihoon murmured as he pulled the other over to the couch.

 

“What about my outfit?” Soonyoung said as he straddled Jihoon’s lap. Jihoon looked him up and down, his hungry eyes raking across Soonyoong’s smooth chest, his breathing becoming heavy as Soonyoung shifted on his lap. “Fucking misleading....” Jihoon said darkly as he licked his lips and ran his hands down Soonyoungs sides making him wriggle.

 

“Fucking hell....” Jihoon whined as Soonyoung wriggled and giggled on his lap. “You like that?” Soonyoung rolled his hips grinding hard on Jihoon’s swollen crotch. He slid from Jihoon’s lap onto the floor and ran his hands up the inside of his thighs as Jihoon began to pant. Soonyoung smirked as he watched his younger boyfriend squint his eyes shut and tip his head back.

 

He began to palm at Jihoon’s erection through his jeans. “Please can I have a little taste?” He asked cutely and Jihoon opened his eyes and looked down at the man on the floor, his eyes shining up at him full of pleading, his legs tucked demurely under him. Jihoon shot him a look and Soonyoung’s eyes widened with understanding. “Please Daddy... can I just have a little suck?” His hand went to Jihoon’s zipper and Jihoon caught it before he could work it down. “Have you been a good boy?” He asked and Soonyoung blinked innocently at him from the floor. “Of course. I’m Daddy’s Angel.”

 

He pulled the zip down and grabbed the front of Jihoon’s briefs. When he pulled the elastic down he finally got what he wanted. Jihoon’s erection was out of his pants and in Soonyoung’s mouth within seconds and he moaned as he sucked with hungry delight.

 

“Hmmmmmmm...” Soonyoong’s tongue swirled as he enjoyed the taste of his boyfriend filling his mouth. His hands stroked the insides of Jihoon’s thighs as his mouth worked hard and when he felt Jihoon tense up he released his mouth with a pop and a giggle. “Yummy!” He smiled brightly up at Jihoon who wriggled out of his pants and pulled Soonyoung up onto his lap again.

 

“Fucking hell baby.” Jihoon’s hand went down the back of Soonyoung’s shiny white shorts and he squeezed his ass cheek hard. “Ow!” Soonyoung squealed a little. “Daddy’s mean.” He pouted and Jihoon pressed their lips together. As they kissed he slipped his tongue into Soonyoong’s mouth and felt the other melt into the kiss. As they kissed he let his hand wander, caressing Soonyoong’s ass cheek gently before moving it to tease Soonyoong’s entrance.

 

“Did you bring lube?” Soonyoung whispered as he spread his legs trying to give Jihoon easier access. “You know I’m always ready for you baby....” Jihoon’s eyes indicated his pants on the floor and Soonyoung got up and searched the pockets. He found a packet of lube and tossed it to Jihoon who tore it open and used it to coat his erection while he watched Soonyoung take off his shorts. Soonyoung went to take off his wings but Jihoon shook his head and Soonyoung grinned as he left them on.

 

He climbed back onto Jihoon’s lap and lowered himself carefully onto his cock. The feeling of his boyfriend filling him up made him moan loudly as he held still for a few seconds before beginning to move. “Ahhhh Jihoon....” Soonyoung groaned loudly as he started rolling his hips. “Ah Daddy.... you fill me up so good....” Soonyoung moaned loudly as he rode Jihoon slowly. “Ah... oh my..... oh my god...” Soonyoung got louder as he rode Jihoon faster.

 

 

Jihoon was never more grateful for anything than the music filling the room and hopefully covering up some of Soonyoung’s loud moans. He would never tell him to be quiet. It turned him on too much. He shifted his weight under Soonyoung and leaned forward, pulling him closer, his mouth softly teasing one of Soonyoong’s rosy nipples. As soon as he sucked it Soonyoung clenched around him and whined loudly.

 

“Ah.... so good.... Daddy knows what I like....” Jihoon sucked harder as Soonyoung clenched harder and rode him faster. “Am I good?” Soonyoung whined as he rode faster. “You’re the best baby.” Jihoon panted as he reached his limit. “You’re amazing. Just don’t stop.....” every muscle in his body tensed up as he felt Soonyoung’s body squeezing him tight. He grabbed Soonyoung’s erection and gripped it tight as he thumbed the slit roughly. “Perfect. You’re fucking perfect Soonyoung....”

 

Jihoon’s praise was swallowed up by the noise of Soonyoong’s orgasm as he came hard into Jihoon’s hand. As soon as his boyfriend came Jihoon let himself go. He scrunched his face and tossed his head back and his whole body tingled as he felt his orgasm shoot through his body. Soonyoung rode him until the very last minute until Jihoon shuddered with overstimulation and grabbed his hips to stop him.

 

“Thank you baby.” He said as he captured Soonyoungs lips in a deep kiss. Soonyoung kissed him back and the kiss which started deep soon turned playful. “My Daddy is the best....” Soonyoung singsonged as he pulled away before nipping at Jihoon’s earlobe. “I love you baby. Never forget how much.” Jihoon said as he lovingly kissed down Soonyoong’s neck to his bare shoulder. He ran his hands down Soonyoong’s sides, making him writhe and giggle, and smiled to himself.

 

He didn’t mind sharing Soonyoung with the world. As long as he was the only one who got to have Soonyoung’s heart.

 

Naked, pink cheeked, giggling like a child. He meant everything he said.

 

Soonyoung was fucking perfect.


	15. Chapter 15

 

 

Mingyu walked into Grind to find the place in chaos. Junhui was rolling on the floor whining like a child. Chan was in a bad mood. Seungkwan was busy showing some new guy around the bar and the kitchen and Jeonghan was half wasted and the club hadn’t even opened yet. Soonyoung and Jihoon were nowhere to be found.

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Mingyu went to Junhui first. “Chan’s booked a bachelorette party tomorrow night.” Junhui whined as he curled into a little ball. “I’m allergic to girls.” He clutched his knees to his chest as he groaned. “Mingyu I’m the gayest of all the gays. I can’t even pretend. What am I going to do?” He began to rock back and forth and Mingyu grabbed him by the arm and pulled him off the floor. “Suck it up Junhui. I know you don’t like girls but you do like money. So just think of that. We’ll all be set for weeks.”

 

Junhui shook his head and rubbed his eyes. “Ok. Well there is a new set of curtains I want to buy. And some more little jackets for Miffy before it gets cold” Junhui really was the gayest of the gays and Miffy was his little Shih Tzu who always had a sassy bow in her hair. Mingyu thought Junhui was pathologically incapable of loving anything but himself until he saw the way he loved that ridiculous little dog.

 

Mingyu moved onto the bar. “Hannie....” He said as he flashed his most gentle smile at the shorter man. He held his arms out and Jeonghan snuggled against his chest while Mingyu stroked his freshly cut hair. “Your hair looks great.” Mingyu said as he felt Jeonghan squeeze him tight. “Yeah but is anyone ever going to love me?” Jeonghan’s voice was muffled into Mingyu’s tshirt and Mingyu just shook his head. “I don’t know Hannie.” He said as the older pulled away from his chest. “Maybe we just get together.” Mingyu joked and finally got Jeonghan to crack a smile. “Sorry Gyu. You’re not my type.” Jeonghan laughed and Mingyu did too.

 

“What about that guy who came in the other night with Wonwoo? The one with the eyelashes.” Mingyu thought aloud as Jeonghan handed him a glass of Coke. “Yeah right. Mr Clean Cut fucking office job. Guys like that don’t want guys like me. I’d just be a quick fuck.” Jeonghan filled a shot glass with bourbon and handed it to Mingyu who tipped it into his Coke. “Could you imagine him taking me home to meet his parents?” Jeonghan lamented. “Yeah sure, hey Dad this is my new boyfriend, he’s a topless bartender at an all male strip club.”

 

Jeonghan rubbed his forehead and sighed. “One day I’ll have my restaurant Hannie and I’ll make you the front of house manager.” Mingyu smiled sweetly at the older man who smiled back. “But any man should be proud to call you his no matter what job you’re in.” Jeonghan chuckled before throwing a dishcloth at the tall man. “Cheesy, fucking cheesy Gyu, you have no shame.” But he was laughing now and so was Mingyu.

 

 

Mingyu wondered where Seungkwan was. He could hear noises coming from the dressing room and, knowing Seungkwan, he could be teaching this new guy anything. But when he threw the door open he was blessed with the sight of a naked Soonyoung kneeling on the couch, his hands gripping the back for dear life, while Jihoon casually pounded hard into his body.

 

“Ew.” Mingyu said as he quickly snapped a photo with his phone. “At least lock the door next time.” “Locks broken.” Jihoon gasped out without breaking his pace. “Now get the fuck out.” Mingyu didn’t have to be asked twice.

 

 

Well that explained Chan’s bad mood. Nothing irritates him more than Soonyoung distracting Jihoon from his work. But Soonyoung was his biggest moneymaker and Jihoon was the best bouncer around so he just had to put up with their antics.

 

He wandered around looking for Seungkwan and finally heard loud laughter coming from the small backstage area behind a curtain. Mingyu peeked behind it to find Seungkwan laughing along with the happiest looking guy Mingyu had ever seen. “Oh Mingyu!” Seungkwan said when he saw him. “This is our new waiter Seokmin. I love him already!” Seungkwan pushed the guy towards Mingyu who smiled and held out his hand. “Hello I’m Mingyu nice to meet you.” He said and the other guy smiled a bright grin to rival the sun. “Hello I’m Seokmin are you a dancer? Wow!” His smile never left his face as he shook Mingyu’s hand.

 

He looked so cute and innocent. So happy. Mingyu wondered how long that would last. Although he seemed to have found a kindred spirit in Seungkwan with the two going back to a very loud and animated conversation about something Mingyu didn’t care about. Seokmin’s bright smile glowed radiant and happy as he described his older boyfriend to Seungkwan. “His name is Jisoo and he’s the kindest sweetest person I know.” Mingyu overheard as he walked away from them.

 

Gag. How long would that last? Mingyu predicted that within three months Seokmin would be getting his gear off on stage and Jisoo would be nothing but a sad memory. It was usually the way things went. Only Seungkwan had resisted the lure of the stage and was steadfast in his determination to keep his innocence.

 

Mingyu walked back towards the bar and found Soonyoung in just shorts looking for a cold drink. “Did you at least shower?” Mingyu snarked and Soonyoung giggled as he found a bottle of sparkling water. “Sorry.” Soonyoung said even though Mingyu knew he wasn’t. “Daddy’s a bit frisky today....” Soonyoung sipped his water and blinked innocently at Mingyu who collapsed with laughter. “You two make me sick,” he said as he headed back towards the now safe dressing room. “You’re all just jealous.” Soonyoung called out at his retreating back.

 

Mingyu wondered if he was right. He sighed as he wondered if Wonwoo would come in tonight. He hoped he would. Mingyu shivered with delight as he thought about Wonwoo’s hands running up the inside of his thighs. His hot and sexy deep voice that made Mingyu weak. His icy cold glare that set Mingyu on fire.

 

The cute way his nose would scrunch when he smiled.

 

 _What_?

 

Mingyu rubbed his forehead as he walked into the dressing room. No fucking way could he let feelings creep in. He knew how it would go. It would be all soft hearts and kisses for a little while. Then lust would turn to anger and love into jealousy. Jihoon deserved a medal for loving Soonyoung the way he did. There weren’t many men around strong enough to be the loving boyfriend of a stripper.

 

Mingyu’s thoughts were chased from his head when a giggling pair walked out in front of him. Seungkwan and Seokmin were dressed in matching red booty shorts and little blue bow ties and they held hands as they paraded their outfits in front of Mingyu. “What do you think?” They asked in unison and Mingyu groaned. “You look like Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber.” He said before disappearing into the bathroom for five minutes peace.

 

He sat on the closed toilet seat and ran his hands through his hair.

 

It was going to be a long fucking week.

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

 

Click. Click. Scroll. Print.

 

Buzz.

 

Wonwoo ignored the notifications on his phone. He continued to finish off the weekly expenditure reports ready for the meeting after lunch. He coded all the expense claims, entered the details in his spreadsheets, put his phone in the bottom drawer. He knew who it was.

 

He’d been in this job for two years now and had risen to the manger of his accounts department already. He’d done it off his own back and he was proud of where he was at the moment. He paid for his own apartment, he bought his own suits, he ignored the dribble of extra cash that flowed into his bank account every month. He didn’t touch it. He didn’t need it.

 

Wonwoo groaned aloud and rubbed his forehead. He was so glad it was Friday. He had every intention of going home and putting his pyjamas on, ordering pizza, and staring catatonically at the tv until Monday morning rolled around. He’d spent the whole week trying to get that tall gorgeous man out of his head and it had been exhausting. Every time he closed his eyes visions of smooth golden skin melting under his cold touch lit a fire in his chest that he was finding hard to ignore.

 

 

“Hey loser.” Minghao’s face appeared over his cubicle partition. “We’re going out tonight. Coming?” Wonwoo narrowed his gaze. “Don’t speak to me like that. I’m older than you and I’m also your superior here.” Minghao smirked. “Doesn’t mean you aren’t a loser. So are you coming or what?” Minghao wiggled his ears comically as he grinned down at Wonwoo and finally his gaze cracked into a small smile. “You’re such a fucking clown Minghao. How havne’t you been sacked yet?” Minghao smirked. “I think my boss has a crush on me. Too bad she has no idea I don’t bat for her team.” He pulled his phone out and waved it in front of Wonwoo’s face. “It’s theme night at Grind.” Wonwoo snatched the phone and looked at the website. Theme night. Uniform theme………

 

 

 

His mind wandered as he pictured Mingyu in some sort of uniform. Police uniform, fireman’s uniform, maybe even a maid’s uniform......

 

 

 

“Fine. I’m coming.” Wonwoo conceded defeat as he handed the phone back. “But I want to go out for dinner first and not shitty pizza this time.” “Anything you want loser.” Minghao smirked again as he went to walk away but stopped and leaned in close. “What actually did happen between you and that Mingyu guy anyway?” Wonwoo looked around before leaning in close to Minghao. He could see the other brimming with excitement at getting a little gossip but all he got was a screech of pain as Wonwoo pinched the top of his ear. Hard. “None of your fucking business Minghao,” he said as he released the poor boy’s red ear.

 

He sat back in his chair and smirked. “What about you and that Junhui guy then? I know you find him cute.” Minghao smiled. “I do. He’s fucking irresistible but he makes my brain turn to mush. I can’t think straight when he’s around and, you know, before I know it hes leaving me with an empty wallet and a fucking raging boner.” Minghao sighed. “I’d kill to get in his pants Wonwoo. Even just once.”

 

“You’re so fucking horny Minghao.” Wonwoo laughed as Minghao pouted. “I haven’t had sex in a very long time Wonwoo. It’s been like weeks.” Minghao grabbed his crotch and made a face at Wonwoo who rolled his eyes and shooed him away from his desk. “Go and do some fucking work.” He said and turned away and back to his computer screen.

 

 

 

Wonwoo waited for the others down in the lobby of their building. “Are we going home to change?” He asked as Minghao came walking down the long corridor with Seungcheol and Hansol trailing in his wake. “Nah.” Minghao said.

 

As they wandered down the street to find a restaurant Wonwoo felt the buzz in his pocket again. He ignored it again. He knew who it was. All his father ever wanted to talk about were investments and Wonwoo’s trust fund gathering interest as it sat mostly untouched. He couldn’t give a shit. Wonwoo was making his own way in life and he was pretty sure he was doing an okay job so far.

 

They sat around a table at the steakhouse and ate slabs of meat and drank pints of beer. Wonwoo’s desire to remain in control was long gone. It was clouded and washed away by the amber liquid filling his belly and images of amber skin in his mind. The others were all in a great mood and Wonwoo envied their carefree and fun loving attitudes. His mind was a turbulent mess of desire and anxiety and he fidgeted in his seat as they laughed and ate and drank.

 

When it was time to leave Wonwoo paid the bill. He rarely did but tonight he made an exception. He carefully concealed his financial status from his friends. Knowing he had money always changed peoples attitude towards him and he couldn’t stand the idea of being used. But he swiped his credit card to the delighted chorus of half drunk cheers of his friends and they headed out down the street towards the pulsing sound of Grind.

 

As they walked past a convenience store Hansol stopped them. “Wait for me.” He said and they stood around outside on the street and watched him with curiosity though the window. He gathered a few things before heading to the counter and they watched him leaning over on the counter writing on something.

 

When he came out the other three boys dissolved into hysterics at the sight of Hansol carrying a little brown teddy bear and a card in an envelope. “What. The. FUCK?” Minghao screeched and tried to grab the bear but Hansol wasn’t as drunk and easily avoided his grabby hands. “I’m going to make him mine.”

Hansol said. “And you guys give shit fucking advice so I’m doing it my own way now.” Seungcheol slapped the boy on the back. “Ah my baby is growing up.... can’t wait to see you embarrass the shit out of yourself...” he chuckled and wiped tears of mirth from his cheeks as they began to walk again.

 

“That bouncer will never let you take that in.” Wonwoo said and Hansol knew he was right. He stopped and shoved the bear into his jeans pocket and hoped it wasn’t too scrunched. He tucked the card into the back of his jeans and pulled his shirt over the top. “There,” he said proudly as he smiled at the other three. “He’ll never know.”

 

The lineup was long again and they stood behind a rowdy group of guys dressed in basketball jerseys. “I’m going to take that Junhui in the private room tonight.” One leered as his friends laughed. “Bet you twenty bucks I can get my fingers inside him.” His dyed blond hair waved in the cool breeze as his friends laughed. “Yeah well I’ve got it in for Mingyu and that huge cock. How much do you think it would cost to get him to slap me in the face with it?”

 

They all laughed oblivious to the seething dark haired man standing behind them in line. Wonwoo seethed and shifted his weight and wondered why he was here. He had a bad feeling about tonight and he wasn’t sure why but he couldn’t wait to get inside and see Mingyu.


	17. Chapter 17

 

 

They finally made it inside after passing the short but scary bouncer. It was pretty busy and they stood just inside the entrance scanning the room for a plan of attack. The basketball team had wandered over near the side of the stage and settled in at a table. “Let’s go this side.” Wonwoo grabbed Seungcheol’s arm and steered him over to an empty table as far away from them as they could sit.

 

The four friends settled around the table and looked over to the stage. The stripper they now knew was called Soonyoung was upside down on the pole, spinning slowly, holding on only by one leg gripping as he turned. “Fuck.” Minghao said as he grinned. “Have a look at that. He’s fucking incredible.” Uniform night wasn’t disappointing. Soonyoung was dressed in grey booty shorts, his school tie sitting against his bare chest as the short sleeved white shirt he wore flapped open. “Fucking school uniform.” Wonwoo murmured as he shifted in his seat. It was hot and he felt his cock swell a little at the sight.

 

Seungcheol twisted in his seat as he looked around. “Doesn’t look like the waiter is coming.” He said as he jumped up when he saw Seungkwan turn towards their table. “I’m going to the bar for a drink.” He pushed past Wonwoo and disappeared into the crowd. Wonwoo sighed as he settled back in his seat. Hansols face was lit with expectant excitement but soon dropped when a new and very cute guy with a megawatt smile attended their table dressed just in black shorts with a frilly white apron. He took their drinks orders and walked away and Hansol jumped up to follow him. “He might help me.” He said and the remaining two just shook their heads as he took off after the new guy.

 

“You think that stupid teddy bear shit is going to work?” Wonwoo said and Minghao laughed. “If it does I’ll take tips from him anytime,” he said as he spotted Junhui, tall and gorgeous, dressed in a pilots uniform complete with a gold winged hat. Wonwoo couldn’t help but stare as the handsome stripper walked towards them with his bottom lip between his teeth.

 

Something stirred deep inside Wonwoo and a part of him hoped he was the target of the sexy stripper but Junhui walked straight over to their table and straight onto Minghao’s lap. “Hi cutie.” Junhui purred as his body slid seductively on top of Minghao’s. “Miss me?” Minghao’s eyes burned into him as he reached into his back pocket. “Fuck yeah.” Minghao said as he pulled a crisp $50 out of his wallet and Junhui snatched it up. “Let’s go.” He said and pulled Minghao up by the hand. As they walked away Junhui turned around and whispered ‘you’re next’ and Wonwoo shivered a little. In that outfit he might just let Junhui take him into the private room.

 

Wonwoo sat by himself for a little while babysitting the drinks. The smiley guy hadn’t even tried to flirt with him and it was a little unsettling. He seemed too innocent for this place. Wonwoo downed his shot and sipped his beer as he looked around. He hadn’t spotted Mingyu yet but he must be here somewhere.

 

 

The MC started speaking and suddenly Wonwoo realised where Mingyu was. He must be waiting backstage. The lights went down and came back on red and dim and there he was. His figure was shrouded in the dim light but when the song started and the lights turned up he was revealed in all his glory. The song was “Thirsty” by Taemin and as its beat kicked in and Mingyu walked to the front of the stage Wonwoo’s excitement dipped a little.

 

Army uniform.

 

Damn it. Sure, he looked amazing, his perfect abs shining with body oil, his camouflage pants slung dangerously low on his hips and his matching shirt left open. But Wonwoo felt a little let down. He’d been hoping for something a bit kinkier. His eyes flicked over to the other side of the room where Soonyoung was strutting in his school uniform and licked his lips.

 

Now _that_ was hot.

 

He looked around and knocked back Minghao’s shot and then swallowed the rest of his beer. He debated pulling out a $50 and waving it Soonyoung’s way but he caught Mingyu’s eyes staring at him from the stage. He couldn’t look away. He could feel their burning chemistry from across the room and he grabbed a $10 out and abandoned their drinks as he walked towards the stage.

 

 

He held the note out as he stood by the stage and Mingyu walked slowly towards him. As the soft sexy sounds of Taemin pumped out of the sound system Mingyu’s camouflage print drill shirt hit the floor. He moved in front of Wonwoo and slid onto his knees as he leaned in for the cash. “You like me on my knees?” Mingyu winked as he leaned in close and took the money. “I’d like you on your knees in that fucking school uniform.” Wonwoo said as his eyes flicked over to where Soonyoung was giggling on some middle aged guys lap.

 

Mingyu pulled the sides of his pants and they broke free from his legs. “Don’t you like my uniform?” He asked as Wonwoo pulled out a $20 and waved it in his face. “Not really.” Wonwoo said as his eyes went to the shiny black shorts Mingyu had been wearing underneath. He could see the huge bulge straining the fabric in front and he licked his lips subconsciously as he remembered what it was like to try and choke it down his throat. Next time it was going to be Mingyu’s turn to choke.

 

Wonwoo felt his cock stiffen immediately in his pants as Mingyu took the $20. He watched transfixed as the tall man turned his body towards him and moved closer, pulling his shorts down, showing Wonwoo his neat trimmed pubes and just a glimpse of his thick cock. “This is an exclusive just for you gorgeous,” he said as he winked and stuffed the cash into his shorts. He turned back to the rest of the crowd and collected a few more notes.

 

Wonwoo watched him resume his dance and narrowed his eyes when he went over to the basketball team. They had plenty of cash out and Mingyu was happy to take it but one yelled out “Show us your cock!” and tried to tug at the bottom of his shorts and Mingyu moved swiftly away.

 

The lights went down on the stage as the song ended and Wonwoo had to smirk a little. Mingyu’s shorts had stayed on and he was the only one who’d seen his cock tonight. He wanted to see more of it. He wanted to see all of it hanging heavy between Mingyu’s legs as he submitted to Wonwoo’s desires. He wanted to see it hard and swollen and leaking as he wrapped his lips around it.

 

But just as he was busy searching for his wallet he looked up to see Mingyu being stopped by one of the basketball players. He watched the guy, drunken and leering, say something to Mingyu that cracked his facade and made him frown. Wonwoo wasn’t too worried as he pulled his wallet out and downed the rest of his beer but when the guy started laughing and reached out to grab Mingyu’s cock all hell broke loose.


	18. Chapter 18

 

 

 

Wonwoo had never been in a fight before but there were a lot of things he’d never done before Mingyu came into his life. When he saw that guy grabbing at Mingyu, the look of panic and embarrassment in the tall man’s eyes, the group of men laughing and crowding around, instinct took over him. He got up and moved quickly, his legs carrying him over to the group of men, his brain left lagging behind. “Hey!” He said as he pushed between the men. “Don’t fucking touch him.” “What’s your problem?” The grabby guy scowled at him through his drunken haze. “This whore your girlfriend or something?”

 

Wonwoo saw red and his hand drew back and released. As soon as it smashed into the guy’s jaw he saw him topple backwards. Wonwoo wasn’t exactly a great fighter but the other was drunk and at a significant disadvantage. But his friends weren’t and one the size of a small mountain grabbed Wonwoo by the arms.

 

He held him tight and just as one of the other guys was about to hit him Minghao appeared out of nowhere and then it was on. The whole room was a blur of shouts and fists and pain. Wonwoo felt someone kick him hard and someone grab his hair and then suddenly it was all over. The bouncer had broken up the basketball players, dragging two by the arms, and Chan had the other two under control. Wonwoo looked up to see Mingyu looming over him, face full of concern, as the remainder of the basketball players followed their friends outside.

 

“You okay?” Mingyu asked as he helped Wonwoo up. “Yeah. I guess.” He said as he winced. His leg hurt like hell and when his fingers went to the sore spot on his forehead he felt the wetness of blood from a cut above his eyebrow. “Come on. I’ll help you.” Mingyu grabbed him by the hand and dragged him towards the bathroom.

 

As soon as the door closed Mingyu pushed Wonwoo against it. He knew he was putting his job in jeopardy but he couldn’t help it. His lips smashed hard against Wonwoo’s and his tongue roamed the others mouth. He kissed him hard and hungrily and only broke for a breath when he heard Wonwoo whimper.

 

“Fuck.” Mingyu breathed heavily as he tried to compose himself. “You can’t just hit everyone who gropes me Wonwoo.” He let his mouth move gently against the white skin of Wonwoo’s neck. “It happens all the time.” “Fuck that.” Wonwoo said as he closed his eyes and tipped his head back. “Piece of shit should keep his hands to himself.” He gave in to the feeling of Mingyu nibbling down his neck, his back against the door, his body responding instinctively to the beautiful man pressed against him.

 

“Not here....” Wonwoo pushed him back when Mingyu tried to unbutton his shirt. “Later... come to my apartment again....” His breath hitches in his throat when Mingyu’s leg pushed between his and he felt Mingyu’s bare thigh pressed hard against his groin. “I thought you’d never fucking ask...” Mingyu pressed his thigh harder, feeling the heat of Wonwoo’s erection through his pants, delighting in the mess the older man was becoming.

 

“I’m getting out of here.” Wonwoo said as they broke apart at last. “Wait..” Mingyu searched a cupboard and found a first aid kit. “You can’t walk out of here with a bleeding face.” He grinned as he grabbed Wonwoo by the waist and lifted him onto the sink. Wonwoo winced as Mingyu dabbed at his cut with some antiseptic before sticking it closed with a band aid. “There. All better.” He said with satisfaction as he cupped Wonwoo’s cheeks with his hands. “I’ll come by after work.” He said with a smile that Wonwoo felt himself returning. “Bring a school uniform.” Wonwoo said before he hopped off the sink and walked out without looking back.

 

Mingyu wandered over to the bar. The crowd had dispersed a little and Jeonghan wasn’t busy but he was clearly pretending to be. Mingyu watched the handsome man sitting at the bar watch Jeonghan work and smiled to himself. The guy couldn’t tear his eyes away and it made Mingyu happy. He knew the unwritten rule that dating while working at Grind was almost impossible but the way this guy was staring at Jeonghan, with such open adoration, planted a little seed of hope in his heart. And if there was hope for Jeonghan maybe there was hope for him too.

 

“Talk to him.” Mingyu hissed under his breath. “He’s cute. Just talk to him.” Jeonghan picked up a cloth and started drying glasses until Mingyu took it from his hands. “Hey!” Mingyu called out and the guy looked over at him. “My friend Jeonghan here is just about to take a break and he likes to smoke in the alley out the back. I don’t want him out there on his own this late but I can’t really leave the bar unattended.” Seungcheol looked from a grinning Mingyu to a very embarrassed Jeonghan but he stood up quickly. “I’ll go with you. If you want?” Jeonghan was beaten and he knew it. “Sure.” He said as he grabbed a hoodie from under the bar with his cigarettes in the pocket. “Let’s go.” He walked out from behind the bar and Seungcheol took the hoodie from his hands, wrapping it gently around his shoulders, before leading him through the back door and out into the night.

 

As soon as the club closed the men converged in the tiny dressing room. Mingyu walked in to find it in chaos, as per usual, and noisier than ever. Seungkwan and Seokmin were playing out a scene from Avatar the Last Airbender to the hysterical delight of Soonyoung who was egging them on. He rolled his eyes and searched for his stuff in the disgustingly messy room. He grabbed his bag and turned around just in time to see Seokmin trip over a shoe and fall straight into the arms of Soonyoung knocking them both to the ground. Right as Jihoon was walking in.

 

“What the fuck is going on in here?” Jihoon exploded as he stared at the terrified boy still tangled up and on top of his boyfriend. Mingyu used the distraction to his advantage as he saw Soonyoong’s school uniform sitting on the couch. He swiped it and shoved it into his bag before quickly heading to the door. He didn’t even say goodbye to the four men arguing loudly.

 

 

 

Once Jihoon had been pacified by Soonyoong’s sweet lips the rest of the boys began to pack up. “What’s this?” Seungkwan asked as he stared at the things on top of his bag. “Oh. Some fluffy haired boy asked me to make sure you got those. I told him to give them to you himself but he went really red and said you hated him.” Seokmin stared curiously at Seungkwan who picked up the little bear and felt the soft fur.

 

He found the card underneath and opened it. It had a picture of a little squirrel on the front and all it said was ‘nuts about you’. It was kind of adorable and Seungkwan felt pink flush across his cheeks. The inside of the card was blank except for a little poem scrawled in hasty childish script:

 

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_The little bear is so cute_

_I hope you can find me cute too_

_He made me think of you_

_My precious Boo_

 

 

It was signed off with a heart and a big X and Seungkwan rolled his eyes. It was the lamest and most cringeworthy thing he’d ever seen in his life. But the warm feeling in his chest made him put the little bear and the card carefully into his bag before he got the rest of his stuff and left for the night.


	19. Chapter 19

 

 

Junhui had never seen anything so hot in his life. They were just walking out of the private room where Junhui had given Minghao a pole dance, a lap dance, an empty wallet and a painful erection. But when they walked out and Minghao saw his friend about to get knocked out he had gone off instantly. Junhui had watched stunned as Minghao had knocked out the guy with one punch before swinging at another. Junhui had joined in and Chan and Jihoon had arrived to help by this time but as they pulled the basketball players off each other all Junhui could think was how hot Minghao was.

 

He’d never really noticed before. He’d preferred the dark brooding of Wonwoo over the exuberant cuteness of Minghao. But now that he’d seen him fight everything changed. Suddenly, in Junhui’s eyes, Minghao had become sexy rather than cute and confident rather than cheeky.

 

He grabbed Minghao under the arm and helped him up as Jihoon and Chan cleaned up the mess. “You’re going to have a black eye....” he said as he slipped his hand into Minghao’s and led him into the kitchen.

 

The fact that they even had a kitchen was a joke. It was only used for extra cold storage of drinks and held the huge ice maker but was rarely used for cooking. Junhui closed the door behind them and grabbed a plastic bag, filling it with crushed ice, before gently placing it against Minghao’s temple. “Thanks man.” Minghao said as he gave Junhui a small smile.

 

“Aw. Your shirt is ruined.” Minghao said as he reached out and fingered the white pilot shirt. Junhui had hastily done the buttons up after stripping for Minghao in the private room but during the fight someone had grabbed it and half the buttons were missing. He held his breath and tipped his head back slightly as Minghao slid his hand inside the shirt and began to stroke the back of his neck.

 

The chemistry between them was palpable and sizzled in the air as Junhui moved in closer. He closed his eyes and willed Minghao to move in with his lips instead of his hand and the silence in the kitchen thundered in his ears. The tension was wild as he waited but he soon realised Minghao wasn’t going to do it. He opened his eyes and pouted at the younger man who chuckled a little and removed his hand. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to touch you like that. I know it’s against the rules, no touching, you’re not a hooker blah blah blah... I’ve heard it a hundred fucking times...”

 

Junhui pouted again before grabbing Minghao and pulling him close again. “Don’t you like me?” His face looked so cute and sad and Minghao had to coo as he stared at him in surprise. “Of course I do. If I didn’t I wouldn’t be in here all the time letting you search my pockets for cash...” Junhui’s pout faded at he began to smile. “But, you know..... ah fuck it.”

 

Minghao grabbed Junhui by the waist and kissed him. Their lips clashed in a wet tangle of heat and tongue and lust. Minghao couldn’t help the moans that escaped him as he tasted the sweet mint of Junhui’s breath and pulled the white shirt from his body. “You’re so fucking hot...” Minghao murmured as he broke the kiss to let his lips wander down Junhui’s neck to his chest. “God you taste so good...” Minghao filled his mouth with a deliciously hard nipple and sucked gently as Junhui groaned.

 

“Ah..... so good....” Junhui arched his body as Minghao’s tongue worked its magic on one nipple then the other. “You like it? You want me to suck again?” Minghao’s lips kissed gently across Junhui’s smooth chest. “Yeah...” Junhui slipped his arms out of his shirt as hitched his breath as he felt teeth gently nipping at his nipple.

 

“Mmmmm....” Junhui felt himself moving as Minghao kissed him back against the bench. Junhui swiftly unbuttoned Minghao’s neat dress shirt and widened his eyes when he saw how hard bodies the younger was. “You work out?” He asked as he chewed his bottom lip and enjoyed the sight and Minghao smirked. “Four times a week and I dance on the weekends.” This guy was not at all who Junhui thought he was.

 

His hand moved to palm Minghao’s erection through his pants. “I like your voice. Talk to me Minghao. Tell me what you want to do to me...”

 

 

Minghao didn’t need to be asked twice. “First... I want to suck on you a little...” Minghao dropped to his knees and unbuttoned Junhui’s pants. They fell around his ankles and Minghao was face to face with Junhui’s straining erection still captive inside shiny blue skimpy briefs. “Can I suck your cock Junhui?”

 

He looked up and revelled in the sight of Junhui coming undone. His hair was a mess, sweat was forming on his brow, his eyes scrunched close in anticipation. Junhui nodded and Minghao waited for him to look down before he slowly took his cock inside his warm wet mouth. “Fuck!” Junhui cried out and grabbed the bench for support as his knees buckled with pleasure. “Your mouth feels so good. Fuck, that’s it, take it all in...” Minghao sucked and sucked, letting Junhui’s cock slide in and out of his lips, until the older begged him to stop.

 

“Now what are you going to do to me?” Junhui smirked right before Minghao clashes their lips together. “That depends on if you’ve got any lube.” Minghao grabbed Junhui’s cock, still painfully sensitive and hard, and teased the slit with his thumb. “If you’ve got lube I’m going to cover my cock in it and fuck you hard against this bench.” Junhui liked the sound of that. He slipped his hands inside Minghao’s pants and found his cock hard and dripping and bigger than he expected. “I’m going to push my cock inside you and make you scream for me Jun...” Minghao whispered, his voice husky and low, the sound making Junhui weak at the knees.

 

Minghao grunted and thrust against Junhui’s soft hand. “Fuck. Find some fucking lube Junhui. You’re going to love the way my cock feels inside you.” He thrust again and enjoyed the friction but it wasn’t enough.

 

Junhui pulled away and began to search the cupboards and drawers before finally finding a half full bottle stashed behind some coffee cups. He made a mental note to thank Jihoon and Soonyoung as it undoubtedly belonged to them. He tossed it to Minghao who caught it with an audible “yessssss...” and clicked the lid open.

 

“Come here baby.” Minghao beckoned and Junhui wriggled out of his remaining clothing, tossing the briefs aside, watching Minghao do the same. Junhui giggled and skipped a little as he made his way back into Minghao’s arms. He knew what everyone said about him, that he was a cock hungry whore, but in actual fact Junhui hadn’t had sex in a very long time. He was almost salivating at the thought of this hot guy filling him up and pounding hard into his thirsty body.

 

Minghao kisses him again and when they broke apart he felt the lust burning into him from Minghao’s gaze. “Turn around baby. Put your hands on the bench.” Junhui immediately complied. He shivered in anticipation as he put his hands on the bench and spread his legs. “God, you’re so hot, I can’t wait to get inside you.”

 

Minghao coated his fingers in the lube and pushed one inside Junhui. He felt the man tense up and he smirked. “You’re so tight. Tell me Junhui. How long since you had a good fuck?” Junhui tried to relax as Minghao inserted a second finger and curled them inside him. “Oh god, too fucking long, I need it bad...” He spread his legs wider as the sting began to ease and Minghao’s long fingers found places inside him that felt amazing.

 

Junhui was so hard, his cock pressed against the cold wood of the bench, his back arched in a heady mix of pain and pleasure. “You seem ready.” Minghao murmured as he dripped more lube down Junhui’s ass crack and slipping his fingers out. “I’m ready. Just fuck me.” Junhui whined and bent over even more and hissed a little when his cock pressed harder against the cold bench. “Tell me what you’re going to do to me.”

 

“I’m going to make you cum Junhui.” Minghao said as he gripped his cock and pressed it against Junhui’s hole. “I’m going to put my cock in you, let you feel how hard it is, how hot it feels.” He pressed it slowly inside as he exhaled deeply. “I’m going to fuck you until you cry. Until you can’t think straight.”

 

Minghao pulled out almost all the way, pausing briefly, before thrusting hard back inside Junhui’s body. “I’m going to find that special place inside you that will make you scream my name.” He pulled back, changed angles, then thrust inside again. He felt Junhui’s body clench around him and when he shifted his weight and changed angles again he found it.

 

“Ah fuck!” Junhui saw stars as Minghao’s cock found his prostate. “That’s it..... right there....” Junhui rutted his hips backwards as he craved the feeling again. Minghao’s erection hit it again and Junhui felt tears of pleasure full his eyes. “You like that? You like my cock inside you?” Minghao snapped his hips faster and thrust harder as Junhui whined his agreement. “I love being inside you Junhui. Your body clenched around me, you’re so tight, so fucking warm. God you feel good....”

 

Minghao snapped his hips faster as the sound of skin slapping filled the room. He leaned over so he could whisper in Junhui’s ear as he thrust hard inside him. “I told you...” he said as he dragged a thumb across Junhui’s damp cheek. “I told you I’d make you cry....” His tongue snaked out of his mouth and traced Junhui’s ear gently, almost barely, before he wrapped his lips around his earlobe.

 

“I’m cumming soon.... I’m real close....” Junhui began to pant as Minghao fucked him even harder. “Say my name.” He said as he grabbed Junhui’s shoulders and held tight. “Say my name and tell me how much you like it...”

 

“Ah fuck... Minghao.... I love it....” Junhui moaned as his knees turned to jelly and his cum sprayed all over the cupboard. “I fucking love the way you fuck me.....” his breathing began to slow as he slumped on top of the bench. Minghao knew the other man couldn’t take much more and he chased his own orgasm relentlessly as he drove his cock hard into Junhui’s ass. He finally came with a long groan and only then did he slow his thrusts. He slowed and finally stopped and slipped out of Junhui’s body.

 

Junhui turned and let Minghao kiss him again, their naked skin pressed together, the bench cold against his back. He giggled a little as Minghao’s tongue wandered his mouth before trailing softly down the side of his neck. “Mmmmmm...” he hummed in quiet satisfaction as he enjoyed the sensation of hands trailing down his sides. He really hadn’t known Minghao could be like this or maybe he would have given in earlier.

 

“We better get out of here...” Junhui finally had to ruin their moment and they began to scoop up their clothes from the floor. Junhui quickly dressed and opened the kitchen door, intending to look around to see if the coast was clear, instead finding the whole club in pitch black.

 

“How long have we been in here?” He asked as he turned back to Minghao who was still tying his laces. “The whole club is locked up.” “What do we do?” Minghao asked and shook his head in disbelief as Junhui wandered over to the side of the room. “Fuck. We’ll have to climb out the fucking window.”

 

Minghao gave Junhui a boost and pushed him through the open window before pulling himself up and through. They landed on a pile of garbage bags in the alley behind the club and sat there and laughed for a bit.

 

“Can I take you home?” Minghao asked, suddenly a little shy, blushing in the darkness and hoping Junhui couldn’t see it. “Um... do you think you can take me to your house?” Junhui laughed. “I’ve just realised I left my bag inside. With my phone and house keys.”


	20. Chapter 20

 

 

 

Mingyu stood outside the apartment building and took a deep breath. He clutched his bag tightly with its precious stolen secret and walked in.

 

He made his way to the right door and knocked and waited. It was 2:17am and he had never felt less tired. He waited and waited and then knocked again. After what felt like forever, but as actually only a minute or two, Wonwoo opened the door.

 

He was dressed in a neat pair of pants, a white shirt and blue tie, with a knitted sweater vest over the top. His hair was brushed flat and he had a pair of round rimmed glasses perched on the end of his nose. “Where’s your uniform?” He asked as he looked over Mingyu’s attire. He’d tossed a black hoodie over his army uniform and headed straight for Wonwoo’s place. “I need the shower again.” Mingyu said and Wonwoo stepped aside and let him in.

 

Mingyu remembered where the bathroom was and headed straight for it. To his surprise and slight disappointment Wonwoo didn’t follow him this time. He showered quickly and dressed in the school uniform that he’d stolen. The shorts were stretchy and went on just fine. The shirt, however, was a bit tight around the arms and across the chest. Mingyu squeezed into it and put the tie on and searched the drawers for a comb. He drew a nest side part down the side of his damp dark hair and combed it to the side.

 

_What am I doing?_

 

He stared at himself in the mirror while he briefly questioned why he was in another man’s bathroom dressing up in a school uniform. But then he remembered and he shivered with anticipation.

 

_Spread your legs for me._

 

He quickly finished combing his hair and came out to find Wonwoo at the small square table surrounded by books. “Sit down Mingyu.” He said without looking up. “You’re late.” Wonwoo pushed a notebook over towards Mingyu with a pen. “Write. 500 words on why you shouldn’t keep me waiting.” Mingyu looked up and found Wonwoo dead serious. He pushed the paper closer and Mingyu picked up the pen.

 

“Why I shouldn’t keep Mr......”

 

He stopped writing when he realised he didn’t know his last name. “Jeon.” The deep voice rumbled in Mingyu’s ear as Wonwoo leaned over.

 

“Why I shouldn’t keep Mr Jeon waiting.”

 

He started to write and was amused to see Wonwoo looking over his shoulder at his words. He was so close Mingyu could feel the hot breath on the back of his neck and he continued to write without really making sense. He wrote and wrote and began to sweat and wondered how long this was going to go on for.

 

Wonwoo looked so hot in his glasses and his neat sweater vest. Mingyu’s mind began to wander as he wondered if this was what he would find it he surprised Wonwoo with lunch at his work. He imagined Wonwoo typing away at his desk, glasses slipping down his nose as he worked, looking up with a smile when Mingyu turned up unexpectedly. He imagined the lunch getting cold as he got on his knees under Wonwoo’s desk and filled his throat with something other than pasta or rice or vegetables.

 

He was shaken from his daydream when Wonwoo slapped a wooden ruler again the table. “Rubbish.” He said as he snatched the papers from under Mingyu’s hands. “This doesn’t even make sense.” Wonwoo sighed as he sat back down in his chair. “Mingyu, you’re a naughty boy, and I don’t know how to punish you.” Mingyu flushed as his stomach fluttered in anticipation. He was going to get a punishment and he couldn’t wait.

 

He watched Wonwoo absentmindedly palm his bulge as silence filled the room. Mingyu felt himself grow hard and he chewed his bottom lip as he waited to hear his penance.

 

“Hold you hands out and close your eyes.” Wonwoo stood up and Mingyu complied. He held his hands out, palms facing the sky, and closed his eyes while he waited for the sting of the ruler. He held his breath and waited, his eyes clenched shut, he could hear Wonwoo moving around. But the sting never came. “Open your eyes naughty boy.” Mingyu opened them and was greeted with a smirking Wonwoo with his pants around his ankles. “Now get on your knees and choke.”

 

He sat back on the chair and Mingyu slid onto the floor. He moved between Wonwoo’s legs and stroked the inside of his soft creamy thighs. They were so perfect and white and flawless. Mingyu couldn’t resist, he let his teeth graze one before moving to the other, where he sucked harshly at the skin.

 

Wonwoo hissed in painful pleasure as he spread his legs wider. Mingyu let his big hands stroke the delicately sensitive skin before gripping Wonwoo’s cock and taking the tip in his mouth.

 

He sucked slowly and sensually, his tongue massaging the thick vein running down the underside, his lips sucking gently at the tip as he worked his mouth up and down. Wonwoo moaned a little and gripped his hair and then suddenly thrust hard into Mingyu’s mouth.

 

“I said choke. Take it all in.”

 

Wonwoo gripped handfuls of his hair and thrust against his tongue, Mingyu slowed his breathing through his nose, trying to suppress the urge to gag. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he sucked and Wonwoo held his head still while he fucked hard against Mingyu’s mouth.

 

“Fuck.” Wonwoo said as he regained his composure. The grip on Mingyu’s hair softened into a caress as Wonwoo groaned and enjoyed the feeling of the hot tongue massaging his erection.

 

“Learn your lesson?” He asked as he looked down and he almost came at the sight. Mingyu’s hair was a mess, tears streaked his cheeks, saliva ran down his chin. He was wrecked. Wonwoo was satisfied with what he’d achieved and it was even better than he’d imagined.

 

He pulled his vest and shirt off over his head and pulled at Mingu’s arm. “I asked if you learned your lesson?” Mingyu stood and nodded. His cock bulged huge and hard against the stretch shorts he wore and he’d popped two buttons on the shirt. “Yes Mr Jeon. I’ve learned my lesson.” He looked up from under his lashes with a soft flirty gaze. “I’ll be a good boy now.” He said and dropped his shorts to the ground.

 

 

“Good.” Wonwoo said. “Now come here and get your reward since you’re such a good boy.” Wonwoo reached behind the pile of books and pulled out some lube. He opened it and poured out a handful and used it to lather his cock slippery and wet. He watched Mingyu shed the shorts and shirt onto the floor before climbing onto Wonwoo’s lap and kissing him slow and deep.

 

Mingyu’s thighs burned as he kissed Wonwoo slowly with his hands in his hair and his tongue exploring his mouth. Finally he broke it and shifted his weight, he grabbed Wonwoo’s cock and held it tight, before sinking slowly down and taking it all in. As he felt the hot fullness of Wonwoo inside him he moaned and felt the other man tense up underneath him.

 

As he straddled Wonwoo on the chair Mingyu began to thrust. His hips rolled slowly as he rode Wonwoo, wrapping his arms around his back, pulling him closer as he felt Wonwoo’s lips around his nipple.

 

The position was amazing. Mingyu felt so full, so hot, and totally in control. He squeezed his thighs as he raised himself up and then slammed his body back down. Wonwoo groaned aloud and Mingyu smirked. He did it again and delighted in the sight and sensation of Wonwoo coming completely undone. The harder and faster he rode him the louder Wonwoo moaned. He’s loud tonight, Mingyu thought, as he watched Wonwoo’s face twist in arousal. He still had the glasses on and they looked so sexy, Mingyu grabbed a fistful of hair with one hand, and let the other travel down to wrap around his own cock.

 

He began to jerk himself off as he rode Wonwoo harder and made sure to match the pace of the other man’s breathing. His thighs burned and his back ached but he rode faster and jerked himself off and felt himself on the edge. “I’m going to cum Mr Jeon. Is that okay?” He asked quietly and Wonwoo nodded. Mingyu tensed his thigh muscles, rode Wonwoo faster, and let himself go.

 

His cum came out hot and fast and covered his hand but he didn’t stop thrusting and rolling his hips. Goosebumps sprang up all over Wonwoo’s flawless skin and he panted hard as his orgasm approached. When he came he raked his nails down Mingyu’s back and called his name out loud. And Mingyu clenched around him rode him hard until he’d completely drained Wonwoo’s body.

 

Finally they were both satisfied. Mingyu sat unmoving, still straddled across Wonwoo’s lap, Wonwoo’s softening erection still warm inside him. It felt so good he never wanted to get up. But his thighs were burning and his throat was sore and he’d give anything for a drink of water. He went to get up but, to his surprise Wonwoo grabbed him around the waist, pulling him close and kissing him softly.

 

Mingyu let himself get swept away in the kiss, the feeling of Wonwoo’s gentle lips on his, their tongues melting into each other with a hint of tenderness. When they finally broke it Mingyu stroked the bandaid on Wonwoo’s forehead and smiled down at the man still inside him. “Thanks for sticking up for me tonight.” He said softly. Wonwoo smiled up at him in return and laced his hands around Mingyu’s waist. “You can stay tonight. If you want...” his face was tinted pink from the rush of his orgasm and Mingyu couldn’t believe how beautiful he looked as his dark eyes blinked up at him.

 

“I want to...” He said.


	21. Chapter 21

 

 

Seokmin tried to let himself in quietly but Jisoo was a light sleeper. He had just let himself in when his newly-redhead boyfriend walked out into the hallway. “You’re late again.” He said and yawned and rubbed his sleepy eyes. Damn, Seokmin couldn’t help but swoon, his boyfriend was so fucking cute. “Was a busy night at the bar.” Seokmin said and smiled.

 

He hadn’t told Jisoo the karaoke bar closed. He hadn’t told him he lost his job. He just slipped into his new job at Grind, changing out of his sexy outfit into his black pants and white shirt, making sure to hide any trace of his new life. He would die before he hurt Jisoo but they needed the money. And so he decided living a double life was less dangerous than confessing to Jisoo the truth.

 

He walked into the kitchen and grabbed the carton of milk out of the fridge. He found a mug and Jisoo took it from his hands. “Let me do that...” Jisoo said as he filled the mug and put it in the microwave to warm up. “Jisoo go back to bed.” Seokmin murmured as he moved close and wrapped his arms around Jisoo’s thin body from behind. “You’ve got to get up early.” Jisoo coached his church’s Under 11s softball team on Saturday mornings.

 

The microwave beeped and Seokmin wrapped his arms tighter around Jisoo’s waist. He felt so good and so warm. Seokmin could feel his smooth stomach through his pyjamas and he nuzzled his nose into the back of Jisoo’s neck.

 

“Seokmin...” Jisoo giggled a little as he slipped out of his boyfriends grasp. He walked over and got the mug of warm milk out of the microwave and began to add big spoonfuls of chocolate powder to it. He stirred it and handed it to Seokmin who put it down and reached out for Jisoo again.

 

Seokmin wrapped his arms around Jisoo and let one hand caress his hair. “You look beautiful.....” He husked as his voice dropped an octave at the sight of this perfect ethereal man in his arms. “What’s got into you tonight?” Jisoo was smiling but Seokmin knew it would be fleeting. But it was worth a try. He pressed his nose against Jisoo’s neck, his hot breath ghosting across the perfect creamy skin, before moving his face up. He leaned in to press their lips together but Jisoo quickly turned his face and Seokmin’s lips only found his cheek.

 

“Jisoooooo.....” Seokmin couldn’t help but whine. “Come on... just a kiss? Please?” Jisoo ran his hand down Seokmin’s cheek and smiled at him in that perfectly angelic way that made Seokmin forgive him every time. He stroked his cheek with his thumb before moving out of Seokmin’s grip. “God is always watching Seokmin.” He smiled as he handed him the mug of milk again. “One day we will be married and then you can have all the kisses you want. Maybe even more. And it will be perfect because we’ll both be pure.” Jisoo blushed furiously as he turned to head out of the kitchen. “See you in the morning. Or after I get home from softball.”

 

Seokmin took his mug of hot chocolate to his room and closed the bedroom door. He sat down on his bed and let out a huge sigh. He loved Jisoo so much and in the beginning all this talk of marriage and purity was romantic and whimsical and magical. He loved Jisoo, he really did, and would do anything for him. But he couldn’t get the feeling of Soonyoung’s almost naked body against his out of his mind.

 

He got up quietly and opened his bedroom door, peeking his head out, checking for any sign that Jisoo was still up. When he found dark silence he returned to his room and locked the door. He turned the light out, stripped down to his underwear, and climbed into bed. As soon as his hand went into his underwear he was hard and he bit down on hislip to keep his tattered breath in check.

 

He was so pent up. He had been with Jisoo for a year, living together for six months, and the most he’d ever got was a quick feel of Jisoo’s ass one night when he was drunk. And he’d gotten the silent treatment for a week. Jisoo agreed to live together on the proviso that they maintained seperate bedrooms so they wouldn’t fall victim to sinful temptations. But Seokmin found plenty of them all on his own. As he grabbed his erection and began to jerk himself off he remembered the feeling of his body on top of Soonyoung. Sure, it was just an accident, but it was more action than he’d ever had from Jisoo.

 

He loved his boyfriend and he respected his wishes to remain pure and untouched until he was married. But it wasn’t enough to stop Seokmin stuffing his tshirt in his mouth to hide his moans as he thought of Soonyoong’s smooth warm body trapped under his. Sweat stuck his hair to his forehead as he squirmed and pulled his cock under the blanket. Hot skin on skin filled his thoughts and he came hard into his hand with Soonyoong’s flirty smile and sexy body playing across his mind.

 

 

“I’m sorry Jisoo...” he whispered as he hunted in his bedside cupboard for some wet wipes he had stashed. He cleaned himself up and curled up in bed and by the time he dozed off it was almost 3am.

 

 

 

The next morning Jisoo rose with the sun. He said his prayers and thanked Jesus for another beautiful day and for blessing him with such a wonderful and virtuous heart. He showered and dressed in his sweats ready to coach his favourite kids to another loss. They weren’t very good. He packed a big container of fruit and left some in the fridge for Seokmin’s breakfast and made sure he was quiet so he didn’t wake him. He had been working so hard that Jisoo really hoped Seokmin would enjoy a nice late sleep in.

 

 

He drove to the oval and got out the car and smiled up at the bright sunshine. The fresh air was cleansing and healing and made him feel wonderful. He really didn’t understand why people needed sinful pleasures like sex and drugs and alcohol. The beauty of a nice day was enough to make him feel good. As he walked toward his team something caught his eye, sparkling in the light, and when he looked down he realised it was all over his arm.

 

_Glitter._

_Where had all that glitter come from?_


	22. Chapter 22

 

 

Mingyu woke up in the dimly lit room and for a few seconds he wondered where he was. Then he saw soft dark hair on the slate grey pillow next to him and he smiled. While Wonwoo was sleeping he took full advantage of the chance to admire the man. He was stunningly beautiful, his face was perfectly proportionate, his sharp jawline leading down into his elegantly arched neck. His lips were slightly parted as he slept and Mingyu desperately wanted to kiss them.

 

As he stared at the sleeping man he wondered what reasons they had to keep them apart. In that moment he couldn’t think of any one reason good enough. The sex was wild and he lit a fire inside Mingyu that no one else ever had before. But then Wonwoo rolled a little and Mingyu saw the band aid covering the cut on his forehead and he remembered. Jealousy, lust and violence. It was a dangerous game they were playing.

 

But the lure of Wonwoo’s naked skin was too much. His hands reached out and began to wander, caressing Wonwoo’s soft bare skin, finding hard muscle and soft skin and sensual delight. He couldn’t stop. As his hands found all his favourite places on Wonwoo’s body the other man stirred a little and smiled in his sleep. Mingyu moved his hands from Wonwoo’s bare body and stroked his hair back from his forehead. Damn this man, Mingyu thought as he pulled the sleeping Wonwoo into his arms, I don’t know if he makes me hard or fucking soft.

 

 

The answer, he already knew, was both.

 

 

He enjoyed the feeling of the naked man in his arms for a little while before he decided to get up. He left Wonwoo asleep in his bedroom and walked out into the hallway before helping himself to the bathroom. He showered quickly and chuckled when he realised that thanks to the school uniform his boxers and tshirt in his bag were clean. He pulled the boxer briefs on, left the white tshirt in his bag, and went into the kitchen to find food. He was starving.

 

When he opened the fridge he was thankful to see it was reasonably full. His stomach rumbled and he found a heavy skillet in one cupboard and a large baking dish in the other. He collected eggs and milk and vegetables from the fridge and found flour and sugar in the cupboard. He pored a mug of instant coffee and sipped it while he worked happily, slicing and mixing, neatly arranging the components. It only took a little while and he had a potato frittata in the oven, topped with some green onions, and grated cheddar cheese. Parmesan would have been better but he had to go with what he could find.

 

Mingyu wondered if maybe Wonwoo would prefer a sweet breakfast and began to mix flour, eggs and milk in a big bowl. As the rich aroma of the baking frittata filled the kitchen he oiled the heavy skillet and began to quickly fry a big pile of crepes. He found frozen berries in the freezer and poured them out on a tray to thaw but he needed something else. Completely immersed in what he was doing, Mingyu dropped to his knees and began to search the cupboards, before hitting the jackpot. “Yes!” He fist pumped in triumph when he found a half used jar of Nutella and was startled by a deep rumbling laugh.

 

“When I said I like you on your knees this wasn’t what I meant.”

 

Mingyu turned and flushed pink as he stood up clutching his found treasure. “Good morning.” He said brightly as he put the jar down. He wanted to hug Wonwoo, he looked so cute, rubbing his sleepy eyes in the doorway. He was bare chested, dressed only in a pair of grey sweatpants, and Mingyu could tell he wasn’t wearing any underwear. But he was still unsure of what they were and what Wonwoo wanted. And how many risks he was willing to take. But he hoped Wonwoo would at least want some breakfast.

 

“What are you doing?” Wonwoo yawned and moved past Mingyu to make a coffee. “Well I thought you might be hungry, and I started making breakfast, then I wasn’t sure if you would like a savoury breakfast or a sweet breakfast. So I just made both.” Mingyu rambled on to cover his sudden nervousness as he grabbed an oven mitt and pulled the frittata out of them oven. Wonwoo sipped his coffee and watched him work with an intense curiosity as he spread the crepes with a thin layer of Nutella and delicately folded them into triangle shaped wedges full of chocolatey goodness.

 

Wonwoo watched Mingyu work and marvelled at the way he seemed to be lost in his own world. “So do you want savoury or sweet?” Mingyu asked quietly and Wonwoo grinned. “Both. I’m starving and that all looks amazing.” Wonwoo thought Mingyu was going to burst with pride when he handed over a plate covered with the most perfect looking breakfast he’d ever seen.

 

They sat across from each other in silence as they began to eat. Wonwoo took a huge mouthful of the frittata and thought he was going to die and go straight to heaven. It was delicious. Every layer of potato was perfectly and evenly sliced and the golden layer of cheese on top was so tasty. Before he really had a chance to think about how good it was it was gone and he pouted a little. “Ah.. there’s more...” Mingyu said but Wonwoo shook his head and picked up a crepe with his hands.

 

“Is the crepe okay?” Mingyu asked as Wonwoo shoved the whole thing in his mouth. Mingyu watched him stuff the food into his puffed out cheeks and felt faint. He’d never seen anything so cute. “I didn’t know if you prefer crepes folded or rolled so I went with folded.” “Never had one before.” Wonwoo said with his words muffled by the food.

 

After he enjoyed two perfectly cooked and filled and folded crepes the edge of Wonwoo’s hunger had been satisfied. “So how did you manage to come up with such an amazing meal. Are you some kind of breakfast wizard?” Wonwoo asked and Mingyu laughed. “I’m in culinary school. I’ve only got this semester to go and then I’ll graduate. I’ll probably end up doing prep and washing dishes for the next few years. But I’ll have my own restaurant one day.” He laughed when he saw the look of surprise on Wonwoo’s face. “What? You thought being a stripper was my career of choice?” He started to laugh loudly and Wonwoo did too. “Well, yeah, I guess I kind of did...” Now that he heard it aloud Wonwoo realised how stupid it sounded.

 

“Well Mingyu. When you open that restaurant make sure you let me know. I’ll come in for breakfast all the time.” Wonwoo said as he drank down the last of his coffee. He got up to grab their plates but Mingyu grabbed his arm and pulled him onto his lap. Wonwoo smirked as he snuggled onto Mingyu’s lap. He was quickly finding more and more reasons to enjoy having the tall man around and he wrapped his arms around his neck.

 

“Maybe if you come in I’ll make sure you get something that’s not on the menu.” Mingyu smirked as their eyes met and he found what he was looking for. “Maybe I’d like that. A lot.” Wonwoo said as their lips melted together and soon the dirty dishes were forgotten.


	23. Chapter 23

 

 

“Hey....” Mingyu called our to a smiling Jeonghan who was setting up glasses behind the bar. “How’s things?” Jeonghan understood the weight behind the question and smiled down at the glassware before answering. “I gave him my number. He’s really sweet.” Mingyu grinned widely and gave him a quick thumbs up. He loved his moody friend and really liked to see him smile. Jeonghan had a lot to offer and he wished the man could see what other people saw in him.

 

He poked his head into Chan’s office and gave the man a wave. He was counting a huge stack of cash and looked happy as shit. Chan loved money more than Junhui loved glitter and that was a lot. He made his way into the dressing room and wrinkled his nose in disgust. The place was filthy. But he was pleased to find it empty and he quickly took Soonyoong’s school uniform out and shoved it under a pile of clothes near the couch. He was just standing up when Seungkwan wandered in with a smile.

 

“What the fuck is going on?” Mingyu laughed when he saw his friend practically glowing. “Everyone’s in such a good mood.” “Hansol gave me a teddy and wrote me a poem.” Seungkwans cute cheeks flushed pink as he pulled the little bear out of his bag as proof. “Before or after he fucked you?” Mingyu smirked as Seungkwan went beet red and began to stammer. “Before. I mean, we haven’t done it, I haven’t even kissed him....” Seungkwan stuffed the bear back into his bag as he pulled out his black shorts. “You shouldn’t tease Mingyu. It’s not nice and we’re not all horny fucking animals like you.” Mingyu laughed and wrapped him up in a huge hug. “I’m sorry Boo Boo. I loveeeeee youuuuuu.....” He crooned as he squeezed the smaller man and made kissy faces at him while the other struggled for freedom.

 

“Get a room hoes.” Junhui said as he strutted into the room. Mingyu released Seungkwan and turned to eye Junhui as he began to assemble a pair of elaborate looking peacock feather fans. “Someone got fucked good.” Mingyu said to the delighted shriek of Seungkwan. “I’d know that slightly wonky walk anywhere.” Junhui grinned. “Lucky for you. I was going to go after that gorgeous guy who hangs around you but....”

 

Junhui bent down and picked up a big jar of body glitter and began to rub it all over his bare chest. “But?” Seungkwan and Mingyu said in unison. “But fuck, Minghao really fucked me good, and then he took me to his apartment and let me stay over and I met his little dog Pepper!” Junhui was done with the gold body glitter and he found a pair of gold shorts. “We’re going to take Miffy and Pepper to the dog park tomorrow morning! I really like him guys. I’m going to have to play real hard to get.”

 

He dropped his pants to the floor and walked naked across the room. “Here. These are too big for me.” He handed the shorts to Mingyu and went back to the big container of costumes by the wall to find a smaller pair. He turned to see a blushing Seokmin had joined them and was clearly surprised to see Junhui’s nudity. “What’s wrong with you?” He wriggled his eyebrows up and down at Seokmin and laughed. “You never seen a dick before? You have one don’t you?” Mingyu laughed too but Seungkwan frowned at them. “Don’t be mean. Seokmin has seen a dick before.” He went over to hold the other boy’s hand comfortingly. “Not his boyfriend’s though.”

 

“Seungkwan...” Seokmin whined but Seungkwan just dragged him over to the costumes and began searching for more gold shorts. Gold night was once a month and it usually brought in a lot of customers. Especially if Soonyoung was around. “Seokmin in case you haven’t noticed we don’t really have secrets around here.” Seungkwan handed the boy a pair of short gold shorts. “You’ve really never seen your boyfriends dick? Don’t you live together?” Junhui was horrified. “So no sex? No fucking at all?” Seokmin shook his head. “Not even a fucking hand job?” “Nope. Jisoo is pure and he wants to save himself for marriage. I’m hoping to start saving for a ring. Maybe if we were at least engaged....” Seokmin trailed off as he imagined actually getting to kiss Jisoo, letting his mouth wander all over the other man’s creamy skin, finally getting his hands on his boyfriends beautiful body.

 

He sighed a little and Junhui laughed again. This precious soul was too pure. He had an idea and he walked over to his bag and dig around for his wallet. “Here you go.” He said as he held out a crisp $50. “Let’s start your ring fund now. I’ll give you this $50 if you sneak into the kitchen and come back and tell us what you saw.” “Jun...” Seungkwan started but Mingyu cut him off. “Go on Seokmin. Easy fifty bucks.” Seokmin looked at the three guys and at the fifty. He didn’t want to seem like a wimp but he had no idea what was in the kitchen. He looked at Junhui, at the fifty, and over at the door before turning and walking out.

 

 

Nerves fluttered in his stomach as he walked silently across the club to the kitchen. He pushed the swinging door slowly and was relieved to find it moved noiselessly and let him pass. He slipped into the kitchen, dimly lit by one flickering fluorescent light, and he crept to the wall and peeked around the corner.

 

He held his breath at what he saw. Soonyoung was naked, his bare back pressed flat against the cold stainless steel bench, his legs spread wide and his back arched. Jihoon was between Soonyoung’s thighs, his hips snapping as he thrust slowly and sensually, almost lazily driving his cock into his beautiful boyfriend. Seokmin could see the flush on Soonyoong’s cheeks but Jihoon’s face was hidden as it was buried in Soonyoong’s neck. “Ah.... Jihoon....” Soonyoung moaned lightly. “Tell me you love it...... Tell me how good I am.....” Seokmin watched him pull Jihoon closer, wrapping his legs around the other man’s back, his hands tangling in Jihoon’s thick black hair. “You know I fucking love it.” Jihoon said as he pressed their foreheads together. “It feels so good inside you Soonyoung. You’re the best.”

 

Seokmin watched their lips connect with a passion and intensity he never knew existed and he felt himself getting hard again. He wondered what it would feel like. Would it really feel as good as Jihoon said it did? To push his cock deep inside Soonyoong’s body and feel the tight warmth drawing him in. To taste his tongue and let his hands wander through soft hair and over soft skin. Seokmin knew the reality would be even better than his imagination. But his fantasy was shattered when their kiss broke and Jihoon began to moan Soonyoung’s name. “Soonyoung, I love you, so much....” Jihoon got louder as he began to thrust harder and Seokmin suddenly realised what he was doing. He slipped out of the room silently and hoped he hadn’t been seen.

 

“Give me that.” Seokmin said as he stalked back into the dressing room to the raucous laughter of the others. He had a big problem in his shorts and he snatched the fifty before going straight into the bathroom and locking the door. All he could think about was the soft sounds of Soonyoung’s pleasure and the heavy moans of Jihoon’s love. He wiped his sweat with one hand as his other went into his pants and all he could think about was getting the money for that fucking ring.


	24. Chapter 24

 

 

Wonwoo hated the end of the month. He called every department supervisor and reminded them to have their accounts to him by the end of the day. He flicked through the paperwork in his in tray and pulled the reports and began to enter them into the database. He used a ruler to keep his place as he endured every detail was correct. Wonwoo didn’t like to make mistakes.

 

He entered the details from one report and stamped it ‘entered’ and wrote the date underneath. He sighed and looked up to see a cute face with thick curly hair peeping over the top of his cubicle. “Hi Wonu.” Minghao said brightly. Wonwoo sighed. “I’ve told you not to call me that at work. Please.” Minghao rolled his eyes. “Sorry. Mr Jeon. Sir.” He cleared this throat and stepped around the side of the little wall. “Accounts Manager Sir.” Minghao bowed comedically and smirked as Wonwoo just sighed and rubbed his forehead.

 

“Can we get coffee sir?” Minghao blinked innocently at him and smiled sweetly and Wonwoo melted. “Fine.” The clock said 10:00am and Wonwoo clicked on his emails. “Meet me in the break room at 10:30. I’ve got an 11am meeting.” 

 

 

 

 

His phone buzzed in his pocket on the way down to the break room. It was probably his Dad again. Wonwoo stopped in the corridor and checked it and was surprised to see it was from Mingyu.

 

“Where are you? Are you busy?”

 

 

“At work and I’m fucking swamped I’m so busy. You?”

 

 

He shoved it in his pocket and walked in to find Minghao already waiting at the lunch table. “Hao you need to be careful. You’ll get in trouble.” Wonwoo sat down and Minghao pushed a mug on instant coffee towards him. “I don’t give a fuck. My boss has a massive lady boner for me anyway so I can do what I want. She’ll just keep flirting with me and I just have to keep pretending I’m half interested.” Minghao sipped his coffee and grinned. “So...” “So what?” Wonwoo said.

 

“Tell me.” Minghao’s eyes glittered as he grinned at his friend. “I heard you let him stay over.” Wonwoo frowned. “I did. He even fucking cooked for me.” “I KNEW it!” Minghao slapped his knee and a few people turned to look at them. He leaned across the table, his eyes alight with glee, his whole body shaking with excitement. “You like him!” Minghao was beyond excited. “You tsundere piece of shit you fucking like him!”

 

Minghao turned uncharacteristically serious for a minute. “Wife him up Wonwoo. A guy like that won’t stay single forever. You better make him yourself before someone else does or you’ll regret it forever.”

 

Wonwoo rolled his eyes and changed the subject as his phone buzzed in his pocket. “What about you? I heard you took Junhui on a date to the dog park.” Minghao leaned back in his chair and ran a hand through his thick hair. “Yep. I’m not like you Wonwoo. I like him and I told him.”

 

Minghao smiled to himself as he thought of Junhui rolling around on the grass in the park, laughing like an idiot, Miffy and Pepper barking and climbing all over him. He was such a goofball when he wasn’t on stage and Minghao was addicted to the dichotomy in the older man’s personality.

 

“He’s really cute actually.” Minghao’s demeanour changed and it surprised Wonwoo into paying attention. “Everyone thinks he’s some cock hungry slut but he’s not. He’s just a flirt, and really good at his job. He’s actually really cute and kind of awkward when he’s not dancing.”

 

Wonwoo felt soft for a brief moment. If there was hope for Minghao and Junhui, if there was a chance for those two to be together, maybe there was a chance for him and Mingyu. Wonwoo wondered if maybe his friend was finally growing up.

 

“Plus he’s so fucking tight Wonwoo. His ass is incredible. I could fuck him all day and never get bored.”

 

Maybe not.

 

But still, as Wonwoo’s phone buzzed again he wondered how any of this was going to work out, if he could really try to make it work with the tall gorgeous stripper who was already so at home in his bed. “Gotta go...” Wonwoo said and tossed his mug into the sink for someone else to wash before heading for the elevator.

 

He sat down in the third floor meeting room and grabbed his phone out to check his messages and flick it onto silent. He had two messages from Mingyu.

 

 

“Are you alone?”

 

The second message was a picture and Wonwoo opened it and quickly clicked out. Fucking Mingyu, he shook his head, dying to open the picture again and take a better look. He’d seen enough in the one second he’d had the picture open to know Mingyu must be bored at culinary school if he was in the bathroom taking dick pics.

 

 

He tried to pay attention while the CFO clicked on the different slides of the PowerPoint presentation. Revenue targets, profit margins, cutoffs and deadlines. Six whole slides on tax procedures. His phone buzzed again and he slid it out of his pocket and peeked at it under the table. He could read the message on the notification box and had to quickly hide his smirk.

 

“I’m bored send nudes pls xxx”

 

He tried to focus on the Managing Director who was now speaking. At least the talk on marketing techniques was keeping his boner at bay. He let his mind wander and when the risk manager gave the work health and safety update he knew it was almost over. As soon as he was released from the conference room he bolted for the nearest bathroom.

 

Finally. He locked the cubicle behind him and opened the picture again. Sweat began to bead on Wonwoo’s forehead as he drooled over the picture. He could only see the bottom half of Mingyu, his cock half hard and hanging below his delicious golden abs, his chefs pantsunzipped but not pulled down.

 

He read the messages.

 

“I’m bored send nudes pls xxx”

 

“Pls Wonu ^3^”

 

Another pic, this time from slightly above. Mingyu’s chef apron rolled up and stuffed into his mouth, his cock gripped in his hand, his eyes smouldering through the camera lens. 

 

Fuck.

 

Wonwoo was hard. He couldn’t help it. Mingyu knew just how to push all his buttons. Wonwoo never ever considered he would be the type to strip naked in the third floor bathroom and take photos of himself. But all he could think about was the warmth of Mingyu’s body clenched around his hard cock as he hung his neat blue button up on the back of the door. He sat down on the closed toilet seat, unzipped his pants, and pulled his erection free from his boxers. It sat hard against his stomach and he held his phone out and snapped a picture. He took a few more before quickly dressing in his shirt and tie again, zipping his pants over his hard cock. He was desperate for relief but he didn’t have time to be jerking off in the toilet. It was end of month and he had deadlines.

 

 

Wonwoo quickly checked the pictures and sent them before turning his phone off. He’d been too distracted already. He washed his hands and quickly made his way back to his cubicle. He’d have to eat his lunch at his desk, he had way too much work due, and he’d already wasted heaps of time.

 

 

When his day was finally done it was almost dark. He was exhausted, hungry and a little annoyed that the HR team leader hadn’t submitted her expense account on time. He turned his phone back on as he grabbed his coat and bag from behind the door and for ready to leave.

 

His phone buzzed to life. Messages from Mingyu. Wonwoo allowed himself to open them as the elevator doors closed him in alone.

 

“Thanks for the hot pics.”

 

“Can I come over tonight?”

 

“Pls Wonu I kind of really want to see you”

 

Wonwoo felt awful. Mingyu thought he was ignoring him. His thumbs worked furiously as he typed a reply more apologetic than he would have liked. The idea of Mingyu thinking he was mad at him gave him a hollow gnawing in his stomach that was uncomfortable. He didn’t like it and he hoped Mingyu wouldn’t hold it against him.

 

He sent the reply and got no immediate response. He sighed heavily as the doors opened and a few people got in, stopping a few floors down, people getting on and off and finally opening up on the ground floor. Wonwoo walked out and headed for the doors and stopped in shock when he saw him. Seated outside the glass doors of the building on a bench was Mingyu. He had a bag in one hand and his phone in the other and when he saw Wonwoo he stood up and walked towards him.

 

“Hi.” Wonwoo said. Mingyu smiled brightly and Wonwoo felt relief wash over him. Mingyu looked around at the people milling about and leaned close to Wonwoo. “Can I hug you?” He asked quietly and Wonwoo felt a smile cross his face as he nodded. Mingyu’s bright smile broke out into a huge grin as he wrapped his arms around the shorter man and squeezed him tight. “What’s in the bag?” Wonwoo mumbled into Mingyu’s chest as the bag banged against his leg. “Dinner. You said you were busy and I thought you might be hungry...” Mingyu broke their hug and looked down at the bag shyly as he chewed his bottom lip.

 

“I am hungry.” Wonwoo’s eyes sparkled in the dying sun as he looked up at Mingyu and tangled their hands together. “Let’s go eat this at my place.” He said as they wandered off slowly down the street.


	25. Chapter 25

 

 

Wonwoo’s hands shook a little as he unlocked the door. This was different.

 

No club, no alcohol, no red-lit prelude in the back room with music pounding in the background.

 

No jealousy, no violence, no fantasies. No games.

 

Just two men, pink cheeks and stuttered nervous words, warm hands and soft eyes. Casual chatter had marked their walk to Wonwoo’s home and now they were here they could both feel it. This was different.

 

 

“Don’t mind the mess..” Wonwoo said as the door swung open. “I rushed out of here this morning. End of month is a nightmare at work and I needed to get into the office early.” Mingyu carried his bag of pasta into the kitchen and looked around. Last nights dinner dishes, a few coffee mugs, it wasn’t that bad really. He put the bag down and walked back out to find Wonwoo seated on the couch. His hands were in his hair and he looked tired.

 

Mingyu’s heart ached a little. Wonwoo was young to have such a high position in his company. He must be smart and a hard worker. Mingyu was no stranger to long hours, but he loved culinary school, and his job at Grind was hardly mentally taxing. He was filled with admiration for the man seated on the couch and moved over to sit next to him.

 

“You’ve had a hard day,” he said and Wonwoo looked at him with a curious smile. “Yeah I have. I’ve seen so many numbers today...” he trailed off as he closed his eyes again and Mingyu leaned over him. He reached down and untied his shoes for him, tossing them to the floor, before stripping his socks as well. “Why don’t you go take a hot shower?” Mingyu said as he pulled Wonwoo’s foot up onto his lap and began to rub it firmly.

 

His thumbs worked hard but gentle as they massaged the tension from the soles of Wonwoo’s foot. Wonwoo groaned a little and laid back on his couch as he put his other foot up on Mingyu’s lap. “With you doing that? I’m not moving....” Wonwoo felt the tension of the day slip into oblivion under the touch of Mingyu’s strong hands. Mingyu worked his magic on the other foot before he stopped and got up.

 

“Shower. Then food.” He grabbed Wonwoo by the hand and pulled him towards the bathroom and Wonwoo conceded defeat as he walked in and closed the door behind him. Wonwoo ran the hot water and stepped into the shower and he couldn’t get Minghao’s words out of his mind.

 

_“Wife him before someone else does.”_

 

Minghao was right. Mingyu was stunningly gorgeous and sexy. He was also kind and sweet, funny and charming, warm and caring and fun to be around. Someone else would be snatching him up in Wonwoo’s position. But as he shampooed his hair he wondered if he was strong enough to handle it. Could he ignore the jealousy that threatened to rage when Mingyu’s body was on display for others to ogle? Yes, Wonwoo thought, he could. What he couldn’t ignore was the need to protect Mingyu from anyone who tried to go further than just look.

 

 

Wonwoo turned the shower off and walked out in his towel to find Mingyu happily washing his dishes. The smell of warming pasta filled the kitchen and Wonwoo’s stomach rumbled. The sight of Mingyu unobtrusively inserting himself into Wonwoo’s life was making him hungry for something else and he walked in and slipped under Mingyu’s arms.

 

“Leave that. I’ll do them later...” he said as he wrapped his arms around Mingyu’s waist. “I’m almost done anyway...” Mingyu protested for a second before the feeling of Wonwoo’s lips against his neck made him slip the rubber gloves off and toss them aside. “How long until the food is ready?” Wonwoo asked and Mingyu chuckled a little as he slid his fingers into Wonwoo’s towel. “About twenty minutes...” Mingyu said and pulled at the towel.

 

It dropped to the ground and his hands gripped Wonwoo’s bare hips. He pressed him gently against the kitchen counter and his mouth travelled across Wonwoo’s chest. He caught a nipple between his lips, hard and pink, the same colour as Wonwoo’s perfect lips. He sucked at it and Wonwoo sighed heavily and Mingyu knew he couldn’t hold out any longer. “Come on...” He said as he lifted Wonwoo up. The shorter man was light and as he wrapped his legs around Mingyu’s waist the taller man carried him easily out of the kitchen and into the bedroom.

 

 

 

They landed softly on the unmade bed and Mingyu hovered over Wonwoo’s naked body. He was flawless, his skin white and glowing in the dim light, his body long and lean and perfect. Mingyu couldn’t decide where to start so he went for Wonwoo’s lips, capturing them gently in his, letting his tongue wander and roam. He licked at Wonwoo’s lips, let his tongue slip deep into his mouth, drawing Wonwoo’s tongue into a slow caress with his own.

 

“You’re so beautiful ...” Mingyu couldn’t help the endearments and compliments spilling free. He sucked at the soft skin of Wonwoo’s neck, making the older man whine a little, being gentle and careful not to mark him. “Wonwoo.... fuck you’re so amazing....” he let his hands wander Wonwoo’s chest and then his mouth followed his fingertips. He lapped at a nipple and sighed with satisfaction when it stiffened against the cold heat of his mouth.

 

“Mingyu.... take your clothes off.... I want to feel you against me....” Wonwoo’s hands tugged at Mingyu’s shirt and he sat up and pulled it over his head. Wonwoo’s eyes blazed with desire as he watched Mingyu slip out of his pants and boxers. When he was naked he moved back on top of Wonwoo and pressed as much of his warm skin against him as he could. Legs, stomach, chest. Their bodies pressed together as their tongues lashed together again and Mingyu began to grind his hips in time with the kiss.

 

 

He was so hard. His cock was rubbing against Wonwoo’s, heat and sweat building between them, Wonwoo writhing with pleasure beneath him. Mingyu let his lips trail down Wonwoo’s chest to his stomach and sucked below his bellybutton. He had been careful not to mark Wonwoo’s neck, not wanting him to turn up at work with telltale marks visible, but he sucked hard at the delicate skin right above his pubes. As his fingers stroked the curly black hair below he let his mouth make a row of tiny bruises and he was delighted with the noises of pleasure coming from Wonwoo’s mouth.

 

 

He let his mouth move to Wonwoo’s thighs and he marked those too as he felt his patience run out. “I want you...” he murmured into the soft warm flesh as he buried his face between Wonwoo’s thighs. He sucked one of his fingers before pushing it inside Wonwoo making him arch up off the bed. “I want you so bad....” he pushed his finger deep inside Wonwoo’s ass and smiled a little when Wonwoo groaned and rode down against it. “The top drawer....” was all Wonwoo said as Mingyu leaned over and pulled it open. He grabbed the lube and squeezed a handful out into his palm and began to massage it against Wonwoo’s ass crack. He knew he’d need a lot, he’d have to have patience and stretch him out properly, but Mingyu desperately wanted to be inside him.

 

 

Two fingers went in easily to Mingyu’s relief. He added a third and began to stretch him, feeling Wonwoo’s tension in his body, his breath hitching with every stretch. “Wonwoo are you sure?” He asked as Wonwoo whined and rode down hard on his fingers. “I’m sure.” He said with his breath heavy and when Mingyu met his eyes he knew he was sincere. “Are you scared to hurt me?” Wonwoo asked and Mingyu nodded.

 

Wonwoo beckoned and Mingyu moved his big body back on top of him. When Mingyu leaned down to kiss him Wonwoo opened his mouth and let their tongues melt together. Mingyu lost himself in the kiss and was brought back to reality when he felt Wonwoo grab his cock and line it up with his hole. Mingyu closed his eyes and broke the kiss, pushed his cock gently against Wonwoo’s rim, and felt it slip inside.

 

He held completely still as he gave Wonwoo time to adjust. He was only a few inches in, not even half, and he trembled a little as he watched Wonwoo try to relax. “Do you want me to take it out?” He asked quietly and Wonwoo shook his head. “No but get more lube.” He said a little breathlessly.

 

Mingyu grabbed the lube from next to him and squeezed more out into Wonwoo’s ass. He held his weight with one arm while his other hand spread the lube around everywhere making a huge mess on the bed. “Fuck. Just put it in Mingyu.” Wonwoo said and Mingyu did. He pushed his whole length inside and waited again and Wonwoo’s breathing began to slow.

 

“It’s fine.” He said. “You can move.....” Mingyu was still a little timid but he began to move slowly. He thrust gently and slowly, pulling his cock out almost all the way before pushing back inside, and it took all his self control to maintain the slow pace. Being inside Wonwoo was incredible. It was better than he ever could have imagined.

 

He shifted position and Wonwoo cried out and bucked his hips. Mingyu relaxed a little knowing he’d found Wonwoo’s prostate. He thrust against it again and Wonwoo moaned loudly, his voice low and deep, his breath heavy with pleasure. Mingyu furrowed his brow in concentration as he thrust again and was rewarded with another low moan. He increased his speed a little, his confidence growing with each thrust, Wonwoo’s pleasure twisting his face into a wanton mess.

 

Mingyu maintained his steady rhythm and was relieved when Wonwoo dug his heels into the mattress and began to thrust his hips up. “Fuck..... Mingyu that feels incredible....” he moaned and goosebumps sprang up all over his body and as he came he gripped Mingyu’s back hard. His nails dug in and tears of pleasure dripped from his eyes as he spilled his seed between their hot writhing bodies.

 

Mingyu finally relaxed and rode his rhythm harder. He pressed their foreheads together and stared into Wonwoo’s eyes as he thrust harder and a little faster. Wonwoo held his gaze and Mingyu lost himself in his eyes as he was overwhelmed by the feeling of his orgasm building. His whole body tingled and chills ran down his spine and when he came he shook and moaned his pleasure loudly. His orgasm shot through his body like electricity as he came inside Wonwoo and the man’s name played across his lips. “Wonwoo..... Wonwoo I....” Mingyu almost gave himself away as endorphins flooded his brain and he let his softening cock slip free from Wonwoo.

 

Wonwoo breathed a sigh of relief. It hadn’t really been that bad. Mingyu was big but it had felt incredible and his thick cock had hit every spot inside Wonwoo that made him feel good. But what was bothering him was his unfinished sentence as they seperated. He wanted to ask but he didn’t want to push it.

 

He went to roll over and get up and he winced at the pain. “Sorry.” Mingyu blushed and Wonwoo shrugged. “Don’t be. It was fucking hot Mingyu. Really good.” Wonwoo smiled and Mingyu jumped up. “Stay there!” He said as hewalked out of the room naked and into the kitchen.

 

Mingyu returned with a tray containing a huge plate of pasta, two forks, and two bottles of water. “Here. I know you’re hungry.” He smiled as he handed Wonwoo a fork and picked up the other. “Pasta in bed. Naked. Not how I expected this day to end.” Wonwoo said as Mingyu stabbed a piece of penne and aimed it at his mouth.

 

He opened up and let Mingyu feed him and as he chewed a smiled a little. Not what he expected but his day had definitely turned around for the better. He opened up again and let Mingyu feed him another bite of pasta and when Mingyu grinned at him he felt it hit him hard.

 

The jealousy and the adrenaline, the fear, all the strength he would need. It all seemed like a small price to pay. Wonwoo wanted him. He wanted to come home at the end of a hard day and find Mingyu waiting for him with his bright and goofy grin. Every day. He knew it was just a dream, a fantasy out of reach, but maybe he could make it come true. It seemed only just out of reach.


	26. Chapter 26

 

 

 

Seokmin walked in to an eerily quiet house. He dropped his gym bag near the front door and walked in to the kitchen to find Jisoo seated at the table. His head was in his hands and his fingers were wound through his soft rose coloured hair. “Jisoo what’s wrong?” Seokmin moved quickly to his side and pulled the chair out next to him. When he sat and put his arms around the older man he felt him begin to cry.

 

“Seokmin I’m sorry. It’s just these....” Jisoo indicated the pile of bills on the table and buried his face back in Seokmin’s shoulder. “I have more referrals than ever and I was hoping to put on a second camp this month and now I don’t even know if I can do one let alone two.” Seokmin stroked his hair gently and let him cry it out. “Can’t you get another donation from your church?” He asked and Jisoo shook his head. “They have offered only just enough to cover the food.” Jisoo picked up an envelope and showed Seokmin the bill from the outdoor adventure camping ground where the camps were held. “If I can’t pay this by the end of the week they won’t let me book another camp until the bill is paid.” He pocked up another one. “And this is insurance which I need as well.”

 

Seokmin stroked his hand gently and smiled. When Jisoo looked up at him he used his thumbs to wipe his cheeks and grinned his bright warm smile at Jisoo’s sad face. “I have a little money saved. I was planning on using it for something else....” he trailed off when he thought of the little savings he’d put away from his pay. It was going to be the start of his ring fund but he couldn’t see Jisoo so unhappy.

 

“Anyway it’s enough to cover both of these. Ok?” Jisoo’s expression immediately brightened and Seokmin felt warm inside. He loved Jisoo so much and would do anything to make him happy. But a little part of him died when he realised the ring was further away than ever. And so were his chances of getting sex.

 

“Seokmin I don’t know how to thank you. But how did you get extra money?” He asked and Seokmin had to think quickly. His pay from the karaoke bar barely covered their rent. “Ah... well the bar is letting me sing a few times a week as well as waiting tables. And they’ve been giving me a bonus...” his voice was muffled when Jisoo threw his arms around Seokmin’s neck. “Really? Oh I’m so proud of you!” Seokmin’s groin stirred a little as Jisoo pulled him closer in the hug.

 

Seokmin gripped the other man around the waist and pulled him off his chair and into his lap. “Hmmm...” he hummed in delight as he squeezed Jisoo around the waist and felt the warmth of his skin through his thin button down shirt. “Seokmin...” Jisoo immediately began to squirm. “Awww it’s just a hug...” Seokmin whined in protest as he tried to keep Jisoo on his lap but the man slipped from his grasp.

 

“Do you think I might be able to come and see you sing one night?” Jisoo asked shyly and Seokmin frowned. “Jisoo it’s a bar and you know, there’s alcohol and stuff, and you don’t like that sort of thing.” “It’s fine.” Jisoo said as he turned to fill the kettle. “I’m strong and I have the Lord on my side to help me resist temptation.” Seokmin shifted uncomfortably in his chair. “Do you want tea?” Jisoo asked and Seokmin shook his head. He waited until Jisoo turned his back before he got up. “I’m taking a shower...” he called out as he took off towards the bathroom before Jisoo saw the problem he was hiding in his sweatpants.

 

 

==

 

 

Seokmin knocked on the office door and walked in when he heard Chan call out. He leaned across the table with a determined look on his face and said “I’m ready” and Chan leaned back and smiled with barely contained glee. “Thank God.” Chan said and Seokmin had to laugh. “You get a flat fee per dance. Whatever you make out there you can keep. The private rooms are $50 per session and no fucking anyone in there. No blow jobs, no hand jobs, nothing.” Chan said and Seokmin blushed. “See Soonyoung for help. It’s ‘suits’ night and there should be something to fit you in the dressing room.”

 

 

Seokmin left Chan’s office wondering what he’d done. He walked in to the dressing room to find Soonyoung and Junhui mostly naked going through a pile of pants and jackets. “I’m dancing tonight.” He said shyly and walked over to the pile. “Yay!” Soonyoung said. “Finally we get to see the goods in action!” He grabbed Seokmin by the arm and dragged him over to the costumes. “Can’t wear that one.” He indicated the charcoal grey suit and black shirt hanging over the back of the couch. “Mingyu needs that one.” He picked up a black suit and handed it towards Seokmin before finding a white shirt and black tie. “How do you feel about pinstripes?”

 

Seokmin checked out the pants with the hidden press studs down the seams. He wondered if he could really do this as he stared at the fabric in his hands. “What are you going to wear underneath? Oh my God! I’m so excited for you!” Soonyoong’s excited chatter distracted him from his nervousness for a little while but when Soonyoung handed him a pair of skimpy black shiny briefs he felt his stomach lurch. “I’m nervous.” He said as he stared down at the thin piece of material and was shaken when Soonyoung moved closer to him. “I’ll help you..” he said softly as he lifted Seokmin’s shirt over his head and ran his hands down his smooth muscular chest. “Nice...” He said as he licked his lips. “Are you naturally like this or do you wax?” Soonyoung kept moving his hands lower as he began to unbutton Seokmin’s jeans.

 

“Ah I’m just like this.” Seokmin stammered as he jumped back from Soonyoong’s wandering hands. The barely dressed man with his hands undressing him was too much and he went over to the other side of the room with his costume and changed as he faced the wall.

 

“See his thighs?” Soonyoung whispered to Junhui who giggled and nodded furiously. “Delicious. He’s going to make us fucking jobless.” Junhui said and Soonyoung slapped his arm. “Speak for yourself Jun! I’ll always be Chan’s main moneymaker!” He dropped to the ground and began to grind his hips wildly against the floor as Junhui screeched with laughter and Seokmin blushed in the corner.

 

 

 

An hour later Seokmin stood in the darkness on stage. He felt sick he was so nervous. He clutched his umbrella and loosened his tie a little and felt a trickle of sweat pour down his back. Before he could chicken out the bright white spotlight hit him and the smooth sounds of his favourite song started up. He couldn’t listen to it at home. Jisoo said the seductive lyrics of EXO’s “Playboy” was inciting temptation into their lives.

 

Maybe it was.

 

As soon as the song started Seokmin forgot about the crowd. He slipped into his own little world as he danced seductively, his body rocking in time with the best, his mind wandering to thoughts of Soonyoung’s nimble fingers working the buttons on his jeans.

 

He took the jacket off and made his way to one side of the stage. As he loosened his tie and then tossed it the crowd went wild and he snapped out of his daydream. Suddenly he realised all eyes in the room were on him as he unbuttoned his shirt to reveal his ripped body. All the hours in the gym had been worth it. The crowd was going crazy and cash was being tossed towards him as he felt his confidence skyrocket.

 

_They think I’m hot._

 

No one had hungered for Seokmin in ages and he felt the desire of the crowd rush through his body. He tossed the shirt to the floor and rolled his body as he grabbed his crotch.

 

_Show me all your secrets...._

 

As the smooth vocals rang loudly through the room Seokmin felt wild. He felt strong and sexy and wanted. He grabbed the side of his pants and ripped and when they gave way the crowdwhistled and leered and tossed their cash. He dropped to his knees and thrust at a cute guy sitting right in front of the stage and winked at him when he threw some cash right before the lights went out.

 

It was over before he knew it.

 

He grabbed his pants and ran off stage to be met by a giggling Soonyoung. “That was fucking hot Seokmin and the crowd loved you!” He grabbed him by the hand and dragged him back towards the stage in the dark. “What are you doing?” Seokmin asked breathlessly and Soonyoung squeezed his hand. “You left half your cash out there! You have to get it before Junhui does!” Soonyoung laughed and Seokmin joined in as they ran onto the stage in darkness to scoop up the rest of Seokmin’s money.

 

“Thanks Soonyoong.” Seokmin grinned at the other man when they made their way off stage and Soonyoung grinned back. “You made a lot of money!” He said with a big smile that squished his cute cheeks up into his eyes. “You might actually give me some competition.”


	27. Chapter 27

 

 

The bar closed up and the crowd was cleared out thanks to Jihoon’s intimidating scowl. The dressing room was rowdy and Chan surprised everyone when he walked in with a few bottles of mid range champagne. “We’re going to have a little toast to celebrate the debut of our newest moneymaker!” He said with a big grin as Junhui grabbed a bottle and popped the cork. “Thanks Chan!” He said as Jeonghan walked in with a handful of plastic cups. “Fucking hell Chan!” Jihoon laughed loudly as he grabbed two and a bottle. “You don’t even trust these messy bitches with your glassware!”

 

He poured two cups and handed one to Soonyoung before sitting on the couch and pulling his boyfriend onto his lap. “Drink up baby!” He said as he nuzzled into his neck. “You deserve it. You were amazing tonight!” Jihoon had slipped inside just in time to catch Soonyoungs pole dance, another new and amazing routine, and had smirked with satisfaction when the crowd went wild. Soonyoung looked down at his boyfriend with eyes filled with adoration and he chugged the champagne in one go.

 

“More!” He said loudly, his head spinning a little already, holding his cup out towards Mingyu. Mingyu had taken the bottle from Jihoon and was drinking straight from it without bothering with a cup. He poured some out for Soonyoung before tipping his head back and swallowing another huge mouthful of the sweetly bitter alcohol.

 

Seokmin was nervous. He didn’t drink these days. He was sure that Jisoo would be able to smell it if he even had one sip. But as he looked around at everyone having fun he sighed and took a cup from Jeonghan’s hands and took a sip.

 

It burned a little but he took another and his head began to swim. It had been a long time since he had a drink. He sat heavily on the couch next to Soonyoung and closed his eyes. When he opened them Soonyoung was watching him curiously. “Drink up cutie! This is your party!” Soonyoung was either a lightweight or he had drank really quickly because he was already slurring a little and when he went to grab Seokmin’s leg the other man jumped up and moved away. He wasn’t in the mood to try and explain to Jisoo how he got a black eye. Jihoon was always watching his flirty boyfriend and while he totally got off on people looking Seokmin was sure no one was allowed to touch.

 

As he moved near the wall Jeonghan came over to him. “Here.” He said quietly and swapped their cups. “This one’s watered down with lemonade.” Seokmin took a sip and was pleased to find the champagne and lemonade mix much more pleasant and much less intoxicating. “Thanks.” He said as he gave Jeonghan a grateful look. “No problems.” Jeonghan said. “This doesn’t really seem like your scene. You seem too... I don’t know... pure?” Seokmin laughed. “Could say the same thing about you.” He took another sip of his drink and Jeonghan chuckled. “Maybe. I have my moments.” His smirk told Seokmin that maybe the long haired man wasn’t the angel he appeared to be.

 

 

Seokmin enjoyed the warm buzz the diluted alcohol gave him and he was still high off the adoration of the crowd. He sculled back the rest of his cup and looked around for a refill and Jeonghan helped him out with another lemonade champagne mix. “Yummy.” He smiled brightly at the soft haired man and giggled a little when Jeonghan reached out stroked his hair.

 

The party kicked into another gear when they moved out of the dressing room and into the main bar. Seungkwan turned the microphone on and began to sing, Soonyoung showed off some of his moves on the pole, and to everyone’s surprise Jihoon chugged a glass of champagne and joined his boyfriend on stage. “Hot!” Junhui screamed his approval as Seungkwan turned the microphone off and the stage lights on as the rowdy group gathered around the edge of the stage.

 

“Baby Don’t Stop” pounded out through the sound system as Soonyoung and Jihoon danced together under the red glow of the stage lights. Mingyu and Jeonghan were crammed close together, their heads touching as they looked like they were discussing something serious, trying to hear each other over the music. Junhui had stopped drinking and was on his phone texting someone. Chan and Seungkwan had found a mini soccer ball somewhere and were using it to bowl down empty beer bottles. It was late and he knew he really should get home to Jisoo. He felt the buzz wearing off a little and hoped he was okay to drive.

 

As Seokmin passed the stage to head to the dressing room he felt someone grab him. “Come up here and dance with us...” Soonyoung crooned gently as the song changed from NCT to Cai XuKun. Seokmin looked from Soonyoung to Jihoon and was surprised to see a look of acceptance in Jihoon’s eyes. As Kun’s smooth voice filled the air Seokmin let Soonyoung pull him by the arm onto the stage.

 

Jihoon’s hands never left Soonyoungs hips as he gripped them tight and swayed them in time with the beat. “Wait Wait Wait” played loudly as Seokmin closed his eyes and gave in to the feeling of Soonyoung pressed close between his body and Jihoon’s. He could hear the soft sighs of Soonyoong’s sensual delight and when he opened his eyes he could only watch on as Jihoon, inches away from Seokmin, chewed gently on his boyfriends neck. Soonyoung moaned a little and wrapped his arms around Seokmin’s neck and as he pulled him closer Seokmin could feel it. Soonyoung was hard.

 

Seokmin silently cursed the champagne as he felt his inhibitions slip away. He tipped his head back a little as Soonyoung, still in Jihoon’s arms, leaned forward and teased his ear with the tip of his tongue. “So... We can’t tell...” Soonyoung murmured his hot words against Seokmin’s ear. “Do you like to top or bottom? Or both?” Suddenly Seokmin realised what he was doing. “I gotta go!” He said as he pulled out of the couple’s grasp and headed towards the dressing room.

 

 

“Fuck.” Soonyoung swore when Seokmin slipped from his grasp. He turned into Jihoon’s arms and pouted like a baby who just lost his lollipop. “Sorry baby.” Jihoon smirked. “Looks like it’s just you and me tonight then.” He looked around the room at the dwindling party and laughed. “Unless you want to bring Junhui home instead?” Soonyoung shook his head and pouted again and Jihoon kissed his pout away as they resumed their dance. He hated to see Soonyoung pout. He always went out of his way to make sure his baby got everything he wanted.


	28. Chapter 28

 

 

 

 

“How drunk are you?” He asked and Mingyu giggled. “A little. Not too much.” He leaned his head back and closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath. When he opened them he eyed the beautiful man sitting next to him and grinned. “You sure about this?” Mingyu asked and was rewarded with a soft smile. “Fuck yeah.” The other man said as he pulled the keys out of the ignition. “Let’s go.”

 

 

Wonwoo opened the door and looked curiously from Mingyu to Jeonghan before a smirk crossed his lips. “We were having a little party and we thought we should bring it here!” Mingyu pulled two bottles of champagne out of his backpack and smiled a wide goofy grin as Wonwoo moved aside and let them both in. “You in the mood to party?” Jeonghan asked as he walked in and Wonwoo nodded. He was definitely in the mood.

 

He walked into his kitchen and got out a few glasses and filled them with ice. He carried them into the living room where Jeonghan was inspecting his bookshelves and Mingyu was struggling with the cork. Wonwoo chuckled a little as he watched him plant his tongue firmly between his lips and pull at the cork with difficulty. “Here...” Wonwoo said as he took the bottle from Mingyu’s hands. “Let me help you baby....” his voice was deep and soothing and it made Mingyu blush.

 

Wonwoo poured three tall glasses and led Mingyu over to the couch. When the tall man sat happily in the middle Wonwoo sat on one side of him and handed him a glass. His eyes followed Jeonghan as he walked across the living room and stretched, his arms high over his head, his white tshirt riding up just enough to show his bellybutton. Jeonghan yawned a little and watched Wonwoo watching him as he settled on the other side of Mingyu.

 

“Could you believe it?” Mingyu began to laugh as he sipped his champagne. “Jihoon and Soonyoong tried to fuck the pure boy!” He chugged the rest of his glass and giggled as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Stupid...” He said as he leaned over to grab the champagne bottle and Wonwoo swiftly intercepted him. “You’ve had enough baby. Why don’t you try a little taste of something else?” He ran his fingers lightly down Mingyu’s neck and moved his lips closer and the other man met them with a swift hunger. The kiss started slow but Wonwoo was warm with the feeling of champagne and arousal and as they kissed he opened his eyes and saw Jeonghan watching them.

 

He broke the kiss and let his hand slip under Mingyu’s tshirt. Wonwoo was addicted to Mingyu’s hard body under his fingertips and as they trailed down his chest his eyes met Mingyu’s with mischief. “You brought Jeonghan here for a party.” He said as his thumb traced a hard nipple. “Don’t neglect him now.” He pinched the nipple hard and when Mingyu turned and gasped a little Jeonghan leaned in and kissed him. Wonwoo watched them kiss, their lips pressed together, their tongues tasting each other slowly.

 

He’d never seen anything hotter than the hottest man he’d ever seen being kissed slowly by the beautiful bartender. Jeonghan had a natural sensuality and as Mingyu’s hands found their way into Jeonghan’s hair Wonwoo couldn’t hold back. He moved in closer and let his hot breath ghost across Mingyu’s neck. He parted his lips and began to suck and Mingyu moaned into Jeonghan’s mouth.

 

When they broke apart Jeonghan’s eyes sparkled with excitement. “Gyu you’re so cute...” he cooed gently at the younger man. “Isn’t he cute Wonwoo?” Wonwoo let his lips leave Mingyu’s neck just long enough to smile and nod his agreement.

 

“Are you sure about this?” Wonwoo whispered softly against Mingyu’s ear and when the man said yes Wonwoo got up. He drank the rest of his champagne and put the glass back on the coffee table before pulling Mingyu to his feet. “Let’s go somewhere more comfortable.” He said and the three headed into Wonwoo’s bedroom.

 

 

“Sit.” Wonwoo said and Mingyu sat on the edge of the bed. “Now it’s your turn to watch.” He took Jeonghan by the hand and pulled him close. As he leaned in and inhaled he could smell vanilla and peaches and champagne on the older man. He let one hand tangle in the soft brown hair as he kissed him hard and felt the other relax into the kiss. Jeonghan’s lips tasted like alcohol soaked heaven and he drowned in them for just a moment before he broke free for air.

 

Wonwoo was wondering if Mingyu liked to watch and when he turned to face him he had his answer. Mingyu was busy stripping his clothing off as he watched them, tossing his shirt to the floor, revealing his smooth muscular chest and stomach. He turned back towards Jeonghan and lifted his tshirt off over his head. “Fuck.” Wonwoo swore as his eyes wandered from the older, so thin and white and perfect, back to the younger with his hard body the colour of sweet milk coffee. They couldn’t be any more different.

 

 

Wonwoo felt like a kid in a candy store. He literally didn’t know where to start. Mingyu reached out and grabbed him by the hand and pulled him over to the bed. Wonwoo suddenly felt himself land on his back, the big bed breaking his fall, and hands were all over him. Mingyu was pulling his shirt off over his head while Jeonghan worked at the zip on his pants. The champagne made his brain swim a little and when the cold night air hit his body it was only for a brief moment. The warm naked skin of Jeonghan pressed on top of him and as Jeonghan kissed him again he felt Mingyu’s wet mouth wrap around his cock.

 

He moaned into the kiss as Jeonghan kissed him harder. He gasped for breath as Jeonghanmoved from his mouth to his chest, sucking at one nipple then the other, before sliding further down the bed. “Gyu I want a taste...”

He said and Mingyu’s mouth released Wonwoo’s throbbing erection. The cold air hit it for just a brief moment before he felt the soft lips of Jeonghan around the end and his back arched up in pleasure.

 

Wonwoo’s eyes closed in ecstasy and when they opened he was faced with Mingyu’s monster cock. Mingyu was kneeling over him, tugging at his erection, waiting for an invitation. And Wonwoo was ready to give it. He opened his mouth and sighed with pleasure when Mingyu pushed as much of his cock as he could inside his mouth.

 

Jeonghan’s lips worked relentlessly and as Wonwoo gagged and choked on Mingyu’s huge cock he felt himself on the edge. “Stop...”he gasped as he gave his mouth a break and Jeonghan stopped as well.

 

“Swap?” Jeonghan asked as he looked up at Mingyu who grinned and nodded. Wonwoo didn’t move as Jeonghan moved to the top of the bed and Mingyu checked the bedside table for lube. When he found what he needed he tossed it onto the covers and grabbed Wonwoo behind the knees. He pushed them up and apart, exposing Wonwoo’s ass, making him lick his lips at the sight. “Wonwoo you’re so hot.” Mingyu’s tongue traced the tight ring of muscle as it clenched instinctively. “Fuck I can’t make my mind up...” he licked at Wonwoo’s ass again making the older moan as much as he could with his mouth full of Jeonghan’s cock.

 

“I don’t know if I want to fuck you or ride you...” Mingyu pressed his face hard against Wonwoo’s ass and sucked noisily. “Your ass is so delicious I might just have my way with it...” Mingyu sucked his thumb and pushed it inside Wonwoo and when he saw pleasure course through his body he knew what he wanted.

 

“Turn over babe.” He said as he grabbed Wonwoo’s hips. Wonwoo rolled onto his hands and knees and Jeonghan stroked his hair as he took his cock in his mouth again. “Geez Mingyu your boyfriend can really suck dick.” Jeonghan smirked at his friend as he coated his cock in lube. “How do you get anything done?”

 

“I don’t.” Mingyu said as he pushed inside. “Not when he’s around....” As he entered Wonwoo half way he tossed his head back in pure pleasure. The tight warmth of Wonwoo was intoxicating and as he pulled out and slammed back in to his body he watched Jeonghan close his eyes and arch his back. He matched Wonwoo’s rhythm as his cock thrust and he watched Wonwoo’s mouth work Jeonghan’s erection. Mingyu couldn’t hold himself any longer. The sight of Jeonghan’s pretty cock thrusting in and out of his lover’s mouth was too much. He snapped his hips hard, he held his breath, and when he came he thought he was never going to stop. He moaned loudly as his cum filled Wonwoo’s ass and he thrust as long as he could before he shivered with overstimulation.

 

When his huge cock slipped out he sat back and watched his mess run down the inside of Wonwoo’s thigh. “Nice...” He said as he enjoyed the sight of Wonwoo’s thighs ruined and stroked his hips gently. He reached down and began to stroke Wonwoo’s cock hanging hard and untouched between his legs. He looked up at Jeonghan and smirked at the sight of his friend totally lost in the feeling of Wonwoo’s mouth.

 

Jeonghan began to moan and thrust and Mingyu knew he was close. He watched Jeonghan’s hips grind against Wonwoo’s face before he suddenly grabbed his hair and pull his head back. Jeonghan came silently, his eyes scrunched closed, his cum shooting out all over Wonwoo’s face and hair. He looked over at Mingyu watching him with a curious expression and laughed softly. “I wasn’t going to cum in your boyfriends mouth. That’s just rude.”

 

“What do you want now?” Mingyu smiled down at Wonwoo still spread naked across the bed. Wonwoo knew what he wanted. He looked over at Jeonghan and back to Mingyu and knew he could have either of them however he wanted. But he turned towards Mingyu with a glimmer in his eye and smirked that half smile that made Mingyu weak.

 

“Spread your legs for me baby.” Wonwoo said and Mingyu didn’t need to be asked twice. He rolled over onto his back and Wonwoo settled between his legs. He lubed his fingers and pushed two inside and wasn’t even sorry when he saw Mingyu flinch. “I can’t wait. I need to get inside you Mingyu.” Wonwoo’s deep voice made Mingyu shiver. He spread his legs wide as Wonwoo’s fingers fucked him and after just a few minutes he began to writhe around. “It’s enough. I want you inside me.” Mingyu said and Wonwoo grinned. This was his favourite Mingyu. Needy, whiny, desperate Mingyu just begging for his cock with his legs spread wide.

 

He lined his cock up and pushed inside. He silently thanked the fact that Mingyu already came because this wasn’t going to last long. Mingyu whined again and pulled him closer as he fucked him slowly and rhythmically, his hips rolling sensually, his lips finding small tastes of Mingyu’s neck. As arousal wound tightly in his stomach he pressed his forehead against Mingyu’s and panted hard for air. Their eyes locked as Wonwoo thrust into his body and when he came and moaned his eyes never left Mingyu’s. He spilled his seed inside Mingyu’s warm body and when he slowed his movements he kissed him deep and slow.

 

 

And neither of them noticed Jeonghan silently move from the bed and start gathering his clothes from the floor. Jeonghan smiled a little at the two lost in their own world as he quietly dressed and slipped out of the room and out of the apartment before getting into his car and driving home.

 

He’d had a great night but he knew when it was time to leave.


	29. Chapter 29

 

 

 

“Hey Mr Jeon.” Seungcheol grinned as he peeped over the cubicle partition. “Want to get lunch?” Wonwoo checked the time, checked his in tray, and nodded. His stomach rumbled a little and he grabbed his phone and jacket. He ignored the three missed calls from his father as he followed Seungcheol down the corridor towards the elevator.

 

They maintained a companionable silence as they left the building but as soon as they made it outside Seungcheol turned to Wonwoo with a wide gummy smile. “Did you talk to him for me?” Wonwoo shook his head slowly as he tried to work out what Seungcheol was talking about. As they walked into the restaurant closest to their office it dawned on Wonwoo. “Jeonghan?” He asked quietly and Seungcheol grinned again and nodded.

 

They ordered their choices and sat at a table for two and Seungcheol started to gush. “He sent me a text early Sunday morning, said he was sorry he hadn’t called earlier, and so I called him.” His eyes sparkled with excitement as he grabbed his phone out of his pocket with shaking hands. “Wonwoo we talked for hours. He’s so sweet and gentle, he has such an angelic aura about him, he’s just perfect!”

 

Wonwoo choked a little on his Coke but recovered quickly.

 

“Anyway, you know I’ve been after him for a while, and suddenly he wants to talk so I figured you or Mingyu might have put in a good word for me.” Seungcheol’s gums came out to play again as he smiled dreamily and Wonwoo shook his head and shrugged. “I didn’t say anything. Maybe he just had a change of heart.”

 

Wonwoo chewed a mouthful of his pasta and wrinkled his nose while Seungcheol spooned soup into his mouth in between talking about Jeonghan. “Anyway, he loves sports, just like me! We’ve got so much in common. I asked him out for dinner tonight and he said yes! Can you believe it Wonwoo?” Wonwoo wrinkled his nose and put his fork down and took a huge sip of his soft drink. “Yeah well don’t bring him here. This food is fucking terrible.”

 

==

 

 

At exactly 7pm Seungcheol smoothed down his shirt and checked his hair in the rearvision mirror of his old car. He’d had it since he finished high school and while it wasn’t much to look at it was clean and reliable. Seungcheol wasn’t really driven by material things anyway. He lived in a small but neat one bedroom apartment and saved as much of his paycheck as he could. Occasionally he would pick up the bill when he went out with his friends but appearances and reputations meant nothing to him.

 

His heart pounded in his chest as he nervously rode the elevator. He knocked at the right apartment and shifted uneasily from one foot to the other and when the door opened he swooned. Jeonghan was so beautiful. His shorter hairstyle, a rich red brown, framed his perfect face. His deep dark eyes twinkled with life and laughter and his lips were turned up in a gentle smile. “Hi.” Seungcheol said when he remembered how to breathe. “Hi.” Jeonghan said as he turned to grab his jacket and phone. “I’m ready to go.”

 

 

Seungcheol had agreed with Wonwoo that the restaurant near their office sucked. Instead, he had made reservations at the nice Italian place a few blocks over, and as he opened the car door for Jeonghan he grinned his gummy smile. “I hope you like great pizza!” He said a little too loudly but Jeonghan didn’t seem to notice.

 

 

 

The ride to the restaurant was filled with easy conversation and Seungcheol began to relax a little. He was so nervous, he really had resigned himself to the fact that Jeonghan just wasn’t into him, so when he got this one chance to impress he was determined to make the most of it. He didn’t know if he would be lucky enough to get another. When he parked the car he quickly ran around to open the door for Jeonghan and put his hand gently in the middle of his back as they walked into the restaurant.

 

 

Jeonghan was confused. He’d been on dates before, though not too many recently, and Seungcheol gave him an uneasy feeling. He’d enjoyed talking to him on the phone, they had a lot in common, but the way Seungcheol was fawning over him made him suspicious. Jeonghan had dealt with guys like him before and this was just what he had been dreading. Seungcheol would buy him dinner, treat him like a prince, then expect a night of wild sex before never calling him again. Jeonghan knew what it felt like to become just another wild story, an object of bragging rights, something to joke about.

 

He tried to pay attention to Seungcheol’s incessantly chatty conversation as he picked at a slice of lasagne. Overwhelming sadness filled his mind and it must have been evident when he looked up. “What’s wrong?” Seungcheol stopped mid conversation and frowned at the look on the other man’s face.

 

“Come on.” Jeonghan said as he pushed his plate away. “Let’s just finish up and we can go back to my place.” He’d already let Seungcheol buy him the dinner. He’d hold up his part of the deal. He wiped his mouth and was surprised to see Seungcheol, seated across from him, a crestfallen pout on his face.“Why exactly?” He asked as he stared down at his half eaten pizza. Jeonghan watched as Seungcheol’s face turned from sad to confused. “I was hoping we could get ice cream after, and walk through the park, it’s so nice at night.” He looked up and met Jeonghan’s eyes which had narrowed with suspicion.

 

“Oh come on. Ice cream in the park? Really?” Jeonghan scoffed. “I’ll save you some time and money Seungcheol. Let’s just go. You can fuck me senseless, as hard and rough as you want, slip out in the middle of the night then brag to all your friends about how you scored with the shirtless bartender.” He sculled down the rest of his wine and picked up his phone and wallet. “Let’s just skip all the bullshit Seungcheol.”

 

“No.”

 

Jeonghan stared at the deep furrowed frown on the other man’s face.

 

“If you’re not having a good time then that’s fine. I’ll take you home. I never thought you really liked me anyway.” Seungcheol picked up a slice of pizza and shoved a huge bite in his mouth. “I guess I was right,” he said with his mouth full of food, “but I’m not going to fuck you. Not tonight.”

 

He swallowed the pizza and picked up another slice. “I don’t fuck on first dates Jeonghan. You know, you think you’re the one being treated like a whore, but you just accused me of using all this just to get you into bed.” Seungcheol stared at the slice of pizza, put it down, then picked it up again. “I think you’re beautiful and interesting and I just wanted to take you out on a nice date. Fuck.” He chewed his pizza slowly as an awkward silence surrounded them. He finished two more slices before downing the rest of his beer and getting up.

 

“Let’s go,” he said coldly and Jeonghan flushed red and hot in his cheeks. The silence remained as they walked out. There were no easy smiles this time, no warm comforting hand on Jeonghan’s back, no chivalrous opening of doors. Just Seungcheol’s silently cold fury and the sick feeling eating Jeonghan’s stomach apart.

 

 

“Goodnight Jeonghan.” Seungcheol said as he pulled up out the front of Jeonghan’s apartment building. His smile was weak and half hearted and just made Jeonghan feel worse. “I’m sorry...” he managed to choke out before rushing from the car and into his building. He slipped the elevator, running all the way up the stairs, fumbling with his keys before finally slamming the door behind himself.

 

“Fuck!” he yelled as he sank to the ground and slammed his head back against the heavy wood. Tears filled his eyes, more of self loathing than the pain spreading across his head, and he closed his eyes to keep them in. He’d fucked up badly and he knew it. The one guy that was actually decent, the one person who wanted to see the man inside, and he’d gone and thrown it away so stupidly.

 

He took a deep breath and fumbled in his pocket for his phone and searched his contacts with shaking hands. He had to fix this and fix it now before it was too late. He dialled Seungcheol’s number and was surprised to hear the ringtone coming from the other side of the door.

 

When he opened it he saw Seungcheol standing awkwardly on the other side. His phone was in one hand and the other was tugging absentmindedly on the strand of hair at the nape of his neck. When he saw the door open he smiled shyly and walked towards Jeonghan. He went to speak but Jeonghan stopped him. He had to go first.

 

“I’m sorry.” He said as his cheeks heated up again. He stared at his feet in embarrassment. “I, ah...” he looked up again and Seungcheol was right in front of him. He was so cute, his flawless white skin and his thick dark lashes contrasting with his rosy lips, his deep dark eyes staring straight at Jeonghan.

 

“I’m a good guy Jeonghan.” He said with a smile. “And I’m going to prove it to you. Starting now by giving you a second chance.” He held his arms open and Jeonghan fell into them and gave in to the sense of warmth and security that Seungcheol radiated.

 

“Thank you.” He mumbled into the fabric of Seungcheol’s shirt and felt a soft kiss pressed into his hair as a reply.

 

There was no more precious gift than a second chance and Jeonghan wasn’t going to waste it.


	30. Chapter 30

 

 

“So that food wasn’t bad....” Wonwoo said tentatively. He knew what was coming.

 

“Yeah okay.” Mingyu rolled his eyes. “My king crab carbonara was a little watery.” He looked down at Wonwoo who was walking beside him and grabbed his hand. “Your roast duck looked dry.” Wonwoo laughed as they swung their hands. “Yeah it was. I guess taking the next Gordon Ramsey out for a nice dinner is difficult.” Wonwoo had just paid for a really expensive dinner at a nice quiet restaurant and they’d enjoyed the atmosphere and the wine but the food, according to Mingyu, was lacking as per usual.

 

Mingyu made a face at the name of the awful tv chef but he stopped in the middle of the street and pulled Wonwoo into a hug. “Next time I’ll just cook for us!” He pecked the top of Wonwoo’s head with a quick kiss and they kept walking. “I’ll make you duck pancakes and they’ll be so delicious! You’ll love them.”

 

Wonwoo couldn’t help but steal a glance at Mingyu as they walked. His eyes always lit up when he talked about food and cooking and baking and it gave his face a soft glow. Wonwoo thought he really would love to try those duck pancakes.

 

“When do you think you’ll have your own restaurant?” Wonwoo asked. “There’s one right near my office for sale. The food there is terrible but it’s in a great location.” Mingyu thought hard before speaking. “Wonwoo I don’t know what it’s like for you but I’m broke. I barely make enough to live and pay for school. I have no savings and no hope of getting a business loan.”

 

“Sorry,” he said gently and Mingyu smiled. “It’s okay.”

 

“Ice cream!” Mingyu suddenly yelled when he saw the lights up ahead. A big red and white sign glowed in the distance and Mingyu grabbed Wonwoo’s hand and dragged him towards the ice cream parlour. “Ice cream!” He yelled again and Wonwoo laughed loudly. “Gyu! People are looking!” “I don’t care!” Mingyu yelled again and began to run and as Wonwoo ran behind him he couldn’t help think about how much fun Mingyu had brought into his life. He hadn’t watched a single episode of Strong Woman Do Bong Soon in weeks. And he didn’t care.

 

 

 

They got their ice creams and turned to walk through the park while they ate. The sun was almost set and the orange and pink light scattered off the river as they walked hand in hand along the walking path until they found a bench to sit on.

 

“Remember what you said to me that first night?” Mingyu asked as he smirked a little behind his chocolate waffle cone.

 

“I don't want quiet dinner dates and holding hands by the river. I want some excitement.”

 

Mingyu squeezed their hands tighter as they looked out over the river scattered with the dying light. “Is this exciting enough?”

 

 

 

 

Wonwoo returned the smirk from behind his mint chocolate chip.

 

“I can't start something up with you Wonwoo. I just can't make a commitment, you know, with my line of work it's too hard.”

 

He chuckled as he took another lick of his dessert. “Is that why your friends think I’m your boyfriend?”

 

“Aren’t you?” Mingyu asked.

 

“Am I?” Wonwoo’s eyes widened.

 

“Do you want to be?” Mingyu dropped his hand and put his arm around Wonwoo’s shoulders and Wonwoo settled in to snuggle against the bigger man. “I think I already am.”

 

“Doesn’t mean we have to be boring.” Mingyu said as he finished his ice cream and nibbled at Wonwoo’s neck. He pulled the neckline of Wonwoo’s shirt aside so he could get to taste Wonwoo’s collarbone and he smiled when he heard the other sigh a little.

 

“You want to fuck me here? Is that what you’re trying to do?” Wonwoo said as he tossed the rest of his ice cream onto the ground. “You want to ride me here on this bench in the middle of the park where anyone could catch us?” Mingyu stopped munching on Wonwoo’s neck and met his eyes with a glittering grin that told the other man that was exactly what he wanted.

 

“Gyu.....” Wonwoo’s husky voice murmured his lover’s name as he closed his eyes. The way Mingyu’s lips worked their way all over his exposed skin was making him hard. “We can’t do this here....” his words said one thing and his body said another as he pulled Mingyu onto his lap.

 

 

“I know you want it...” Mingyu whispered, his hips grinding down hard against Wonwoo, his hands inside the other man’s shirt. When he found a nipple he pinched it between his fingertips, just hard enough to make Wonwoo moan, the sweet sound was like music to Mingyu’s ears.

 

The sun had dropped and the park was almost shrouded in the quiet black of night. A fine line of orange lay across the horizon and Wonwoo wondered if anyone would catch them. “Do you have lube?” He asked and Mingyu laughed. “No! Do you?” Wonwoo shook his head.

 

Mingyu slipped from Wonwoo’s lap and sat on the ground between his legs. He ran his hands up the inside of Wonwoo’s thighs, desperate to feel the soft skin beneath the denim, and pulled at the zip of his fly. “How about this then?” He asked as he freed Wonwoo’s cock from his boxers and took it in his mouth. “Hmmmmm...” Wonwoo hummed his delight softly as Mingyu’s tongue massaged the length of his shaft. He thrust his hips up as Mingyu sucked harder, he pulled at the younger man’s hair, he tossed his head back and enjoyed the sensation of Mingyu’s warm wet mouth. Suddenly he pulled at Mingyu’s arm. “Someone’s coming...” he hissed.

 

Mingyu popped his mouth off and tossed his jacket over Wonwoo’s lap. “Found it!” He said loudly as he picked up a coin and the elderly couple wandered past them. “Good evening,” he said brightly as he stood and bowed and the old couple smiled at them as they continued their walk. As soon as they disappeared around the corner Mingyu’s mouth went back to work.

 

He sucked hard at Wonwoo’s erection, his tongue digging deep into the slit, his hand working the length his mouth couldn’t take. He sucked and Wonwoo moaned softly, he pulled at Mingyu’s hair, his hips thrust desperately as he came into Mingyu’s mouth. The taller gagged a little bit he took it and swallowed it before getting up and brushing the dirt off his knees.

 

“You like that?” He smirked and Wonwoo nodded. His face was flushed and his eyes were wide and Mingyu loved this side of him. The side of Wonwoo only he could see. “Come on.” He said as he pulled him to his feet and laced their fingers together. The last of the sun had faded and they walked slowly through the park in darkness as they made their way back to Wonwoo’s apartment.

 

 

The next morning when Wonwoo woke up his phone was ringing. He grabbed it off the bedside table and silenced it before it woke Mingyu up. He had to work and Mingyu had school but it was early and he wanted the other to get a little more sleep. He’d worked him pretty hard last night when they got home from their walk in the park.

 

He pulled some shorts on over his nakedness and walked out into the kitchen to make coffee. He unlocked his phone while the kettle boiled and decided to call his father back.

 

“Hi Dad.” He said when the man answered the phone. “Yeah I’m good. I’m, um....” he thought carefully before he floated the idea to the man on the other end. “I’m thinking about buying a restaurant.”


	31. Chapter 31

 

 

 

“Hey Won-ew” Minghao’s mischevious grin peeked over the top of Wonwoo’s partition. “Hey Ming-hoe.” Wonwoo said without breaking a smile. Minghao lost it, laughing loudly, his head tossed back and his mouth wide open. “Can you not be like this at work?” Wonwoo frowned and Minghao just laughed louder. “But Wonu you finally found a sense of humour!”

 

“Do you speak to your own supervisor like this?” Wonwoo used the keyboard to lock his computer and pushed his chair back from the desk. “No I speak to her like this...” he made kissy faces and flirty eyes at Wonwoo. “And I heard a little rumour that I’m in next line for promotion even though Seungcheol has been here longer.” Minghao rapped his fingers annoyingly against the partition while he thought. “Why is that? He always gets overlooked.” Wonwoo sighed. “Because your supervisor is a hoe and he has too much self respect to fool her into thinking she had a chance.” Minghao cackled again as he pouted to his own cute cheeks. “Not me. This right here is a self respect free zone.”

 

Wonwoo stood up and grabbed his wallet and phone from his drawer. He adjusted his tie and put his jacket on and smoothed his shirt down neatly while Minghao eyed him curiously. “Meeting your boyfriend for an early lunch?” He asked mischievously and was disappointed when Wonwoo didn’t take the bait. “Not today.” He replied as he walked out of his office space. “I’m meeting my Dad.”

 

“Your Dad?” Minghao was shocked. “I thought you were avoiding him? Is he still on your back about this job?” “We may be coming to a compromise very soon.” Wonwoo said with a smile. “I think I’ve got a plan be will be on board with.” “Can I come too?” Minghao fluttered his long lashes at Wonwoo who finally lost it. “No you fucking idiot!” He laughed as Minghao pouted. “I’ll catch up with you later.”

 

 

 

 

Wonwoo was pleased he finally made his Dad happy even if he had run out of time to eat. He definitely wasn’t eating there that place really sucked. Showing interest in investments might just keep him off his back about quitting his job. Wonwoo found so much satisfaction in the mundane repetitiveness and tedious bureaucracy now he had Mingyu he felt like his life had balance. He looked out the window of his cubicle as his stomach rumbled and thought about the tall sexy man who had somehow slid effortlessly into his life. His hot body, his gorgeous ass bouncing on Wonwoo’s cock, his sinful tongue tracing endless paths over Wonwoo’s skin.

 

Fuck.

 

Wonwoo suddenly found himself stuck behind his desk with a huge boner. “Why?” He whined a little to himself as he shifted in his seat. “Why what?” A familiar voice asked and he turned around to see Mingyu standing behind him with a lunch box in his hands. “Why are you so fucking amazing?” Wonwoo grabbed the tall man and dragged him closer, taking the lunch box from his hands and setting it down, before pressing hard against his body. Wonwoo tiptoed up and kissed him desperately, hungrily, almost frantically as he pushed him back against the window.

 

“Wonwoo...” Mingyu rasped as their lips broke apart and Wonwoo’s mouth moved down the side of his neck. “Are you hard?” He could feel his lover’s arousal pressing against his thigh. “Mmmhmmm...” Wonwoo murmured into the delicious caramel coloured skin he couldn’t get enough of. “You really know how to turn up right when I need you...”

 

He let his hot mouth trail down to Mingyu’s neck where he pulled at the fabric of his shirt. “Wonwoo we’re in your office.” Mingyu protested weakly as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensations flooding his body. This was his favourite Wonwoo. Needy, aggressive, dominant and insatiable. Mingyu loved being the only one to see this side of the neat and quiet office worker.

 

Wonwoo leaned out of his partition and saw an empty corridor. “Quick!” He grabbed Mingyu by the hand and dragged him away from the cubicle and into the empty fifth floor bathroom.

 

He pushed him inside a cubicle and locked it behind him. His eyes raked all over his boyfriends slightly disheveled appearance. “You need fucking.” Wonwoo whispered as he grabbed at Mingyu’s jeans and fought with the zip fly. “Did you learn a lesson the other night?” Mingyu nodded, rummaged around in his pocket, and pulled out a little package of lube.

 

Wonwoo’s eyes sparkled as he let their lips clash again. His tongue explored every inch of Mingyu’s mouth as his hands slid down inside his jeans. “You want to know why I have a boner?” Wonwoo whispered into Mingyu’s ear. Mingyu nodded and Wonwoo gripped his ass cheeks hard. “Thinking about this...” his voice was low and soft and his tongue snaked out and grazed Mingyu’s earlobe just a little. “Thinking about being inside you....” He leaned up and nipped gently at Mingyu’s lower lip with his teeth before gripping his hips hard. “I need to be quick.” Wonwoo said as he turned Mingyu around. “Put your hands on the wall,” he whispered and Mingyu’s compliance was immediate.

 

Mingyu held his breath as he felt his jeans being pulled down. He spread his legs as much as he could in the cramped cubicle as he leaned over the toilet with his hands on the back wall. He heard the tearing open of the lube packet, he felt it’s cold slow drip down his ass, then the addictive sensation of Wonwoo’s long fingers spreading it around. He exhaled and tried to relax as he felt Wonwoo go straight in with two fingers. He loved the feeling, he was trembling with arousal, the silent sound of his own breathing pounding in his ear.

 

“I’m going to be quick baby.” Wonwoo whispered as his fingers slipped free. Mingyu just nodded as he braced himself against the wall and gave in to the feeling of Wonwoo’s cock sliding inside him. “Ahhhh...” he let a moan slip free and was silenced when Wonwoo’s hand clamped over his mouth. “Shhhh...” Wonwoo whispered as he removed his hand and began to move. “You can’t let anyone hear us...” he whispered as his cock slid in and out. Mingyu wanted to moan his enjoyment, he wanted to scream Wonwoo’s name, he wanted to cry out loud. But he stuffed his tshirt into his mouth and bit down as Wonwoo fucked him hard against the wall of the toilet stall.

 

Wonwoo’s whole body was on edge. He felt tingles up and down his spine as he fucked Mingyu harder and harder. Every muscle in his body was tense as he tried desperately to maintain the silence. He was so turned on he felt himself on the edge almost immediately and slowed his pace a little. He slowed the rhythm of his thrusts and caressed the smooth hard skin over Mingyu’s hips and his ass. He let just the tips of his fingers tickle across the golden expanse of skin and then pushed Mingyu’s shirt up and raked his fingernails teasingly down Mingyu’s spine.

 

He felt Mingyu shiver and shake and Wonwoo smirked to himself. He never got tired of finding new ways to make Mingyu’s body feel good.

 

Mingyu felt like his whole body was on fire. The tension of the position only increased when Wonwoo ran his nails down Mingyu’s spine. He shuddered and the other man did it again and Mingyu could just picture the smirk on his face while he clawed at Mingyu’s back. When Wonwoo changed the angle and his cock brushed Mingyu’s prostate his knees shook and he bit down harder on the tshirt stuffed inside his mouth.

 

“Time to cum.” Wonwoo said as he dragged his nails across Mingyu’s back one more time. He leaned down and followed his nails with his tongue before grabbing Mingyu’s cock and stroking it gently. The barest of touches was more than enough. Mingyu shook at the sensation and released all over the toilet as he held his moans in with a few slow deep breaths.

 

“Beautiful...” Wonwoo muttered as he admired the streaks of white on his hand. He leaned as far forward as he could so he could whisper in Mingyu’s ear as he came. “You’re fucking beautiful Mingyu.” He thrust his hips, snapping them hard, forgetting about the sound of skin slapping echoing around the room. His words were hot in Mingyu’s ear as the other man chased his orgasm deep inside his body. “Mingyu you’re so fucking perfect.... aaahhh...” Wonwoo couldn’t help the groan that slipped free. He thrust hard as he came, his orgasm setting all the nerve endings in his body on fire, he lost control and pulled Mingyu close as he bit down on his neck.

 

“Fuck.” Wonwoo whispered as he tried to catch his breath. He let his cock slip free and quickly grabbed some toilet paper before they made an even bigger mess. “Mingyu you’ve got me really fucked up.” He smiled at the taller man when he turned around and pulled his pants up. “In a good way?” Mingyu mock pouted and Wonwoo wrapped his arms around the tall man who liked to act like a big baby. “In the best way.”

 

Mingyu fixed his jeans and ran his hands through his hair as Wonwoo used more paper to clean up the mess. He was busily pulling more paper when the door swung open and they both fell silent. “Wonwoo are you in here?”

 

It was Minghao.

 

Wonwoo hit the flush and opened the stall door a little. “Wonwoo are you okay? The head of advertising is looking for you, something about approving a travel expense for tomorrow... hey are you okay?” Minghao stared at Wonwoo’s sweaty hairline and his pink cheeks. “Yeah I just think I ate something bad... I’ve got a stomach ache....” Wonwoo frowned before groaning and closing the door again. “Ok man I’m getting out of here!” Mingyu and Wonwoo held their breaths for a split second until they heard the door slam.

 

 

 

Wonwoo cracked the door a little and saw an empty corridor. “See you later?” He asked as Mingyu pecked a kiss on the end of his nose. “Come to the club tonight!” Mingyu grinned as he walked out the door. “You haven’t been in for ages. I’ll make sure you get a nice discount on a lap dance!”

 

 

Wonwoo settled back in behind his desk and opened the lunchbox. Nestled inside baking paper were two perfect croissants and a little tub of soft cream cheese. When Wonwoo moved the paper he saw what was in the other side. Six macarons in a rainbow of colours. “Oh my God!” Wonwoo mumbled as he stuffed a whole lemon macaron into his mouth and when he looked up Minghao was standing in front of him again with a curious expression. “Thought you had a a stomach ache?” He asked as he eyed the lunchbox suspiciously. “I feel better now.” Wonwoo said as he swallowed the macaron. “Want to go to Grind tonight?”


	32. Chapter 32

 

 

“What the fuck?” Chan exploded. “What?” Mingyu asked, genuinely confused, as he wandered across the club to the dressing room with his boss trailing behind. “You fucking idiot!” Chan fumed as he grabbed Mingyu by the arm. “I’m already annoyed over Boo dropping a whole case of Belvedere vodka and you show up like that. What did you do today?” “Today?” Mingyu tried to pretend to think. “I helped my neighbour out with her dog.”

 

“The fucking dog scratch up your back?”

Chan narrowed his eyes at Mingyu who couldn’t meet them back. “Yeah I was walking him and he got away from me, I had to chase him through the woods, and like trees and sticks and stuff....”

 

“Shirtless?” Chan scowled. “Yeah. It was hot.”

 

“The fucking dog bite those hickies into the back of your neck?”

 

Mingyu sighed. “Can I help out in the bar tonight?” He knew there was no way Chan was going to let him out on stage. “Nope. Get a fucking maid outfit from Boo. You get to be in the idiot club tonight.”

 

Mingyu didn’t really care. He could kiss goodbye to any hopes of getting the knives he needed but if he kept on Jaehyun’s good side he could probably just borrow his anyway. “Is the sex at least worth it?” Chan asked him and Mingyu smiled widely. “It’s the best.”

 

 

“Seokmin! Thank God!” Chan grabbed the man by the arm and pulled him towards the dressing room. “Soonyoung’s in Japan and Mingyu can’t dance. You’re my new number one guy!” “Hey!” Junhui appeared from the bathroom and pouted but Chan just laughed. “When I can crack walnuts on your thighs you get to be number one,” he said and Junhui conceded defeat. “Fair enough.” He said and this time Seokmin didn’t even blush when the man walked naked across the room to find a costume from the pile in the corner.

 

“I’ll pay you extra. Three dances tonight. Please?” Seokmin nodded his head. He wanted the money but more than anything he was already addicted to the feeling of being lusted over. He even felt a little better knowing Soonyoung wasn’t going to be there tonight and he wouldn’t have his crush hanging over him. He was burdened enough as it was.

 

 

=

 

 

 

“Boys night yay!” Hansol spun happily around in circles as the group of men made their way down the street on foot. Hansol was preprepared with a beaded bracelet in his pocket that he’d got his little sister to help him make. It was delicate and shaded in hues of rose and peach and pearl. He was excited at the thought of slipping it into Seungkwan’s tiny pretty fingers. He was also keeping this a secret from his friends who had no concept of chivalry or romance or courting.

 

 

Seungcheol smoothed down the cotton of his new black v neck tshirt. He’d stood in front of the mirror for ages trying to decide between tucked in and tucked out and had ended up going with tucked in. He hadn’t bought a new shirt for months but when he walked in and sat down at the bar he wanted Jeonghan to feel proud. Proud that he was there. Happy to see him. Most of all, Seungcheol hoped that when Jeonghan looked across the bar at the plethora of men he could have, that Seungcheol was the one he wanted. Seungcheol has never cared about appearances but now he had someone to impress.

 

 

Minghao slapped his back pocket and felt his wallet stuffed full of cash. He couldn’t wait to get a seat right near the stage tonight. Ever since that one time he’d fucked Junhui in the kitchen he couldn’t get enough of the sexy stripper. But despite a few cute dates at the dog park and even a dinner at the Italian place Minghao hadn’t been able to get into his pants again. He wasn’t going to give up and if he had to drop some serious cash then he would. He’d had just a taste and it wasn’t enough. He wanted Junhui again.

 

 

And Wonwoo strolled casually at the front of their little pack. He still carried his secret about the restaurant and didn’t know when the right time would be to break the news. He hoped desperately that Mingyu would appreciate it and be happy. So he was going to enjoy a night out and enjoy his boyfriends sexy body showing off for everyone to see. Because it didn’t matter as long as he was the only one who got to touch. As long as he was the one marking him, tasting him, making him moan and whine and submit. Then it didn’t matter who looked. As long as they kept their hands to themselves.

 

 

 

They walked in after receiving a mildly warm greeting from the bouncer and looked around to find the place half empty. The crowd was pretty thin and the owner was MCing himself. Jeonghan was wiping down the bar and Seungcheol immediately broke away from the group to go get drinks. To Minghao’s delight Junhui was on the pole in the middle of the stage and there were plenty of empty seats right in front. “Let’s sit there!” He dragged his friends over just in time to catch the end of Junhui’s performance and Minghao hollered his appreciation and waved a fistful of notes to get the guys attention and it worked.

 

Junhui made his way from the backstage area and straight around to Minghao’s lap. “Hi!” He smiled sweetly, almost saccharine, and slid across Minghao’s body. Minghao liked the real Junhui better than this persona he wore at work but he was thirsty as hell and had to take what he could get. “Private room?” He asked as Junhui grinned and jumped off his lap. “Ive bought plenty of cash. Enough to make you mine all night.”

 

Wonwoo hoped it would be Mingyu on stage next but he heard a giggle behind him and turned to see Mingyu and Seungkwan standing behind him. He turned and Mingyu walked towards him with a skip in his step. His black skirt puffed out as he bounced over and his white apron was adorned with a sweet ruffle. Seungkwan was dressed in a matching skirt but while Mingyu had a white shirt on, unbuttoned and tied up in a knot below his chest, Seungkwan was shirtless. “What the fuck is this?” Wonwoo started to chuckle with a deep throaty laugh and Mingyu handed him a beer. “It’s my punishment. And it’s all your fault.”

 

“We need to talk.” Seungkwan said to Hansol who’s eyes widened like saucers. He nodded and jumped up from his seat and let Seungkwan lead him away from the table.

 

“Are you dancing in that tonight?” Wonwoo’s husky voice gave Mingyu chills as he moved closer to the man eating him up with his eyes. “I’m not allowed on stage tonight,” Mingyu smirked when he saw Wonwoo’s pout, “and it’s your fault. You really did a number on my back today.” “Yeah well you fucking loved it.” Wonwoo said as he pulled Mingyu onto his lap. “Yeah and I’ll be eating cup ramen for a week if I can’t make any money.”

 

“Can you still use the rooms?” Wonwoo’s hand began to wander and Mingyu had to smack it away. “I’ll make sure you don’t go hungry. Plus...” he looked around again to make sure no one was watching before running his hand up the inside of Mingyu’s thigh, “I want to know what you’re wearing under that skirt!”

 

They got up and made the move to one of the private rooms just as Seokmin lined up side stage for his last number of the night. He’d already been out twice and the crowd was small but appreciative. He’d collected plenty of tips, without Soonyoung around and with Mingyu on maid punishment he only had to compete with Junhui, and he’d been missing for a while.

 

This was supposed to be his last number for the night and it was the last one he’d practiced. But if Chan asked be would go out again. Every dance was another dollar and every dollar was a step closer to that ring. So he adjusted the leather harness he was wearing and quickly tested the buttons on the leather pants. The cold metal buckled and smooth shiny leather felt good against the heat of his skin and he waited for “Sweet Lies” to start before striding purposefully to the centre of the stage.

 

They mostly asked for red lights during their performances but Seokmin had asked for blue and the cool glow reflected off the tight leather pants straining against his thighs as he danced. He moved around the stage collecting his tips, winking and flirting, before tearing the pants from his body and tossing them aside. The others favoured the tight booty shorts but Seokmin found them incredibly uncomfortable due to his muscular build. So he’d worn a sparkly silver pair of skimpy briefs he’d found in the costume box and the blue light bounced of his bulge as he danced. He knew the song was ending soon and he made a last round in search of cash. He collected notes, rolled his hips, enjoyed the hollering and wolf whistling of the sparse audience.

 

The song ended, the lights went down, he held his end pose until it was silent. He quickly gathered his tips and moved off stage down the steps and out of the curtains. Just as he left the stage area to head to the dressing room he stopped dead in his tracks.

 

“Seokmin...” was all Jisoo could say as he stared at his boyfriend. His beautiful boyfriend with the kind heart and a smile like bottled sunshine. He stared at him, sparkly and jewelled, glittered and sweaty, his hands full of cash and tears brimmed in his eyes.

 

“Jisoo...” was all Seokmin could say as he stood still in shock. How was he going to explain this?


	33. Chapter 33

 

 

Jisoo was so happy. His life was full of blessings and he was thankful every day for the joy in his world. His boyfriend was amazing, working hard so Jisoo could follow his dreams, putting food on the table and a roof over their heads and keeping the youth camps afloat. Jisoo has been so scared he was going to have to stop running them but somehow Seokmin always came through for him. Ever since his bar had started letting him sing his cash flow had seemed endless.

 

Jisoo wondered exactly how good he was. To be able to make so much money singing he must be amazing. He’d asked Seokmin a few times when he could come and see him but Seokmin was too worried about Jisoo being exposed to the alcohol and cigarettes of the bar. He didn’t want Jisoo to have to face any of the unsavoury behaviour.

 

But Jisoo was a strong person. He was convinced he could handle it. He would be able to endure the stench of cigarettes and the reek of inebriated drunks and it would be worth it. So since Seokmin never actually told him the address of the bar he formulated a plan. Jisoo decided to follow him.

 

When Seokmin left for work Jisoo was already parked around the corner in his own car. He’d made up an excuse about staying late at Church and, dressed up in his nicest white shirt and black jeans, he sat in his car with patience. When he saw Seokmin drive off he put his car into gear and followed him though the city to the long strip of clubs and restaurants that made up the main entertainment district.

 

He parked a little way away and watched Seokmin pull up and get out of his car. Seokmin disappeared down a dimly lit alley. “What an odd place for a karaoke bar..” Jisoo thought as he sat in his car and waited. He knew Seokmin usually sang near the end of his shift so he decided to wait before surprising him.

 

After an hour or two playing on his phone Jisoo decided it was time. Excited butterflies fluttered in his stomach as he left his car to find the entrance to Seokmin’s work. He couldn’t wait to see where he actually worked, to see the lights and hear the sounds, and most of all to see his boyfriend shine on stage.

 

He couldn’t wait to see the glittery decorations they made Seokmin hang. He was always covered in glitter but he said he liked declaring the bar and the rooms with the sparkly party decor.

 

He was even a little excited to see the bar. Seokmin never worked the bar but sometimes he helped clean up and that’s why he always smelled like alcohol when he came home. Seokmin always went straight into the bathroom and tried to wash the smell from his hands but it always lingered.

 

He was most excited to see his sunshine sparkle on stage. Seokmin had been like a new man since he’d been singing at the bar. He’d been happy and lively, it was like a spark had ignited inside him, and Jisoo was so happy that he’d found his calling. Seokmin must really love to sing.

 

 

 

Jisoo got out of his car and grabbed his phone and wallet. He put them into his pockets and locked the car. Before he walked towards the alley he grabbed his beautiful gold crucifix that hung around his neck and said a silent prayer.

 

 

_Dear Lord._

_Please give me the strength to resist temptation._

_Amen._

 

 

He smiled to himself as he tucked the necklace back inside his shirt and walked with a light and happy heart towards Seokmin’s bar. He was so excited.

 

 

 

He was a little surprised to see a lineup in the alley in front of a big red sign that read “Grind.” Strange name for a karaoke bar and also strange that everyone in the line was a guy. Jisoo took his place at the end and it didn’t take long to reach the front. “$50.” The short but scary looking doorman said to him and Jisoo gulped. No wonder Seokmin was getting paid so much money. “Ah, this is where Seokmin works, right?” Jisoo asked the man as he handed over the cash. “I’ve come to see him sing.” “Sing?” The doorman said as he stashed the stack of tens in his cash bag. “Yeah... Seokmin sings really well. Actually you’d better hurry. He’s just about to go on for his last number.”

 

Seokmin hurried inside and tried to take it all in. He could see a bar with a man standing behind it. He wasn’t wearing a shirt and Jisoo felt sorry for him. Someone must have spilled a drink on him. He saw a wall of private rooms across the back and figured they were the the karaoke rooms. There was a stage shrouded in black with a heap of guys crowded around cheering and waving cash. Wow, Seokmin has a lot of fans, they must come in just to hear him sing.

 

Jisoo wanted to go closer but he didn’t want Seokmin to see him. He didn’t want to make him nervous.

 

When the blue lights came on Jisoo did not see what he was expecting. A muscular man with a body that looked straight off the cover of a fitness magazine walked to the middle of the stage. He was dressed in silver and leather, buckles and harnesses, his chest gleaming with a layer of body oil. When he made way to the end of the stage Jisoo’s breath caught in his chest. It was Seokmin.

 

_His Seokmin._

 

What was he doing?

 

Why was he dressed like that?

 

Why was he dancing like that?

 

His Seokmin? His soft and gentle Seokmin with sunshine in his smile. The man who liked to drink hot chocolate and wear overisized hoodies. The man who came to his terrible softball teams games and handed out oranges to the kids at the end. The man who still liked to watch Avatar the Last Airbender in his pyjamas on a Saturday morning while he ate cereal straight out of the box.

 

It was definitely the face of his sweet boyfriend. And he still looked radiant as the sun as he moved around the stage. But his body was unlike Jisoo had ever imagined. He’d been so careful to resist temptation and he’d never for a second imagined Seokmin to be so fit. His chest was strong looking, every muscle defined and tight, his stomach hard and rippled with a cut set of abs. Every part of him was stunning and Jisoo suddenly felt unexpectedly and inexplicably hot all over. He chewed his bottom lip as he watched his love grinding against the floor and shaking his ass cheeks to the screaming delight of the crowd.

 

When the lights went down Jisoo was finally shaken from his catatonic shock. He suddenly realised he was filled with strange feelings, warm feelings of longing, tingly feelings around his bellybutton. But he was also filled with confusion and the tight feeling in his pants wasn’t helping.

 

 

Just as Seokmin left the stage area to head to the dressing room Jisoo stopped him dead in his tracks.

 

"Seokmin." was all Jisoo could say as he stared at his boyfriend. His boyfriend, sparkly and jewelled, glittered and sweaty, his hands full of cash, and tears brimmed in his eyes. He tried desperately to keep his eyes on Seokmin’s face because every time he looked at his body he felt strange and hot all over.

 

"Jisoo." was all Seokmin could say to him as they stood and stared at each other in shock.

 

“We need to talk.” Seokmin said as he grabbed Jisoo by the hand and dragged him towards the dressing room.

 


	34. Chapter 34

 

The dressing room door closed behind them and Seokmin didn’t know where to start. He watched Jisoo’s eyes wander all over him and he suddenly felt very bare. He was completely exposed, caught out in his web of sweet lies, his deception’s betrayal written all over Jisoo’s face.

 

But there was something else hidden in Jisoo’s deep hazel eyes. Something besides hurt and confusion.

 

“This is what’s been paying for my church camps?” Jisoo’s voice squeaked out a little. He looked Seokmin up and down, the leather harness still strapped across his chest, the briefs he wore leaving very little to the imagination. “This....” Jisoo waved his hand around angrily as his voice rose. “This has been paying for our ice cream dates and all those trips to the movies?”

 

Tears of anger rose as he moved closer to Seokmin trapping him against the wall. “Yes.” Seokmin said decisively. “Yes.....” his voice trailed off as he realised how close they were. He could see every dark lash surrounding Jisoo’s eyes, every breath Jisoo took sounded like thunder in his ears, every movement of his chest like an earthquake. They had never ever been this close before.

 

“Yes I wanted to make you happy. I didn’t want you to have to give up the camps. And I’m not ashamed of it Jisoo. I’m not even a little bit sorry.” Seokmin saw the tears brim in Jisoo’s eyes and the sparkle in them was beautiful. “Most of all I wanted to be able to buy a ring and put it on your finger. Because, Jesus Christ Jisoo, I’m so fucking horny and I thought if we were finally engaged I might be able to get some.” Seokmin sighed heavily. “God, even just a hand job Jisoo, I’m desperate.”

 

“You went through all this just to try and get in my pants?” Jisoo said and Seokmin nodded. Jisoo’s fingers wandered absentmindedly across Seokmin’s harness as he fingered the leather and the shiny silver buckles and studs. His eyes drank in the sight of Seokmin’s perfect body and he could feel the heat of his skin through his clothes. “Is this what you want? For me to give myself to you?” Jisoo pressed their bodies together and wound a hand into the short dark hair at the nape of Seokmin’s neck. “You want me to sin?”

 

Seokmin flushed pink as he stared at Jisoo’s lips so dangerously close to his. “Yes.” He breathed out finally. “More than anything.” He finally dared to reach out and his arms wrapped around Jisoo’s waist and he pulled the beautiful man further into his arms.

 

 

Feather light kisses trailed down the milky skin of Jisoo’s neck. “How can this be wrong when we love each other Jisoo?” Seokmin murmuredagainst the sweet skin filling his mouth and when he moved his mouth up to nibble gently at Jisoo’s ear the older felt his knees buckle. “Why do we need to wait when I’m already promising to be with you forever?”

 

In that moment, with Seokmin’s lips on his skin and hot words of love in his ear, Jisoo didn’t know why. All he knew was the feeling of his almost naked boyfriend pressed against his body was irresistible and he wanted to get rid of everything that stood between them. He closed his eyes and tossed his head back as Seokmin’s teeth dragged down his neck to his collarbone and a soft moan escaped his mouth.

 

“Mmmmm... you taste so good Jisoo. And I love you so much....” Seokmin’s fingers deftly unbuttoned Jisoo’s neat white shirt and exposed his bare chest. His thumbs traced over Jisoo’s nipples, pink and hard, and he wanted to suck them more than anything. He dipped his head and rolled one around his mouth gently with his tongue and Jisoo groaned again. “Seokmin....” Jisoo’s voice was light and angelic as he whispered Seokmin’s name. “Can we finish this at home?”

 

 

 

 

Seokmin drove so fast he thought he might get a speeding ticket.

 

 

 

 

It had taken him a little time to shower and change at the club so Jisoo had beaten him home. As he walked in to find the house silent and dark he wondered if it had all been a dream.

 

 

And when he found Jisoo waiting on his bed he was sure it was a dream. “Jisoo. Are you sure?” he asked softly as he sat on the bed next to his beautiful boyfriend. He was freshly showered and dressed in a thin white tshirt and cute cotton plaid boxers. When Seokmin leaned close to him he smelled like baby powder and coconut. Seokmin knew the coconut was the shampoo he’d used on his damp hair.

 

“Yes.” Jisoo said as he stared down at his fingers. “I’m ready to give myself to you.” Seokmin moved over and straddled his hips as he wound his fingers through the dripping wet locks. “I’ll make this really easy on you Jisoo.” His eyes were gentle as he leaned down and captured his lips in a soft kiss that soon turned heated.

 

Seokmin slipped his tongue into Jisoo’s mouth and tasted the sweet peppermint of his toothpaste as he deepened the kiss. When they broke apart Jisoo giggled a little as his cheeks flushed hot and pink. “I’ve never done that before. You know....” he said shyly and Seokmin grinned. “Did you like it?” He asked and Jisoo nodded as he chewed his bottom lip. He did like it. Very much.

 

“Well you’re going to love this...” Seokmin decided it was time to dive in before Jisoo backed out. He pulled the man’s tshirt off over his head and exhaled as he drank in the sight of Jisoo’s body. He was so pale, so thin and so perfect, he couldn’t wait to taste every inch of him.

 

He moved his mouth quickly down Jisoo’s chest to his stomach and before the other could stop him he pulled the elastic of Jisoo’s boxer shorts down. “Shit.” He couldn’t help but swear when he saw Jisoo’s cock for the first time. It was so hard and when he grabbed it Jisoo twitched and moaned aloud. “Jisoo....” Seokmin said as he stroked it slowly. “You’re so hard. Don’t you at least relieve yourself?” “No....” Jisoo said in between gasps for breath. “I’ve never been touched before....” he panted and writhed around on the bed as Seokmin stroked him slowly and gently.

 

Jisoo couldn’t look. His brain told him this was wrong, it was a sin and it went against every single moral he had. Giving his virtue away before his wedding night was something he swore he would never do. But the temptation had won in the end and while his brain said it was wrong his body told him it was so right. He stared up at the roof in the dimly lit room as his body shivered with pleasure but when he felt Seokmin stop stroking him he looked down to see what was happening just in time to see his cock disappear into Seokmin’s mouth.

 

The heat of Seokmin’s mouth and the sight of his lips wrapped around the end of his cock was Jisoo’s limit. “Ahhhh... I feel funny....” he whined and wriggled around. The stimulation overwhelmed him as he gripped Seokmin’s hair and moaned aloud and his hips bucked as he came all over Seokmin’s face.

 

“Oh no....” he cried out in embarrassment when he saw what he’d done but Seokmin just smiled and wiped his face on the blanket. “It’s fine Jisoo it’s just cum. That’s what’s supposed to happen.” He kissed Jisoo on the lips before taking his own shirt off. “Did you like it?” He asked and Jisoo nodded.

 

Seokmin pulled Jisoo’s shorts down all the way and tossed them aside. The shy virgin giggled and tried to cover himself with his hands but Seokmin just laughed as he stood up and dropped his jeans and underwear to the floor. “I just had it in my mouth Jisoo. No need to try to hide it anymore.”

 

As soon as he saw Seokmin naked Jisoo was hard again. He watched Seokmin search his bedside drawer and come up with a bottle of lube and a packet of baby wipes. “Are you sure Jisoo. If I take your virginity I can’t give it back.” Jisoo removed his hands from his crotch and reached out to pull Seokmin close. “I’m sure. I want to give it to you.”

 

“Okay.” Seokmin pecked his lips and sat back on the bed. He opened the lube bottle and coated his fingers in the slippery fluid before pushing one inside his ass. It felt good and Seokmin whined a little before adding a second finger as Jisoo just watched him wide eyed.

 

Seokmin whined and moaned, he squirmed around on the bed, he stretched his ass as much as he could. Jisoo’s cock wasn’t huge but it was definitely going to be a tight fit as Seokmin hadn’t bottomed in ages. When he felt like he was ready he pulled his fingers out and cleaned them up with a baby wipe before grabbing the bottle of lube.

 

“This is going to be cold baby...” he said as he poured lube all over Jisoo’s cock. He stroked it a couple of times before he moved his thighs either side of Jisoo’s hips. “Are you ready?” He asked and Jisoo nodded. “Are you sure?” He asked again and Jisoo whined. “Yes Seokmin I’m ready just do it.” Seokmin lowered his body onto Jisoo’s errction and let his ass take all of Seokmin’s cock. The slight sting wasn’t enough to distract Seokmin from the pleasure of finally getting on his boyfriends dick.

 

He rolled his hips as he moaned in pleasure. He shifted his weight around until he found the right spot and when he found it he cried out a little at the sensation. “Oh fuck....” he couldn’t help it. The expletive escaped as his eyes rolled back and he began to roll his hips harder.

 

He opened his eyes and looked down at his boyfriend. Jisoo was a wreck. His hair was tousled and wild, his cheeks and chest were flushed bright pink, his eyes were clenched shut as he made soft sounds of what Seokmin hoped was pleasure. “Jisoo. Is it good?” Jisoo opened his eyes and nodded as he chewed hard on his bottom lip.

 

“Don’t hold it in.” Seokmin urged him as he rode Jisoo hard. His thighs were burning and his back was painfully arched but he was so close as he chased his orgasm relentlessly. “Don’t hold back baby. Let it out. It’s just you and me here.”

 

Jisoo opened his eyes and panted hard as he watched Seokmin’s god like body rolling on top of him. He could hear the urgency in his breath and every muscle on his body was hard and tight as he thrust himself on top of Jisoo. Jisoo watched on in fascination as his boyfriend began to pant harder before suddenly grabbing his own cock. Jisoo couldn’t look away as he watched Seokmin’s cum spray out all over their stomachs and his boyfriend finally relaxed.

 

Something awoke inside him, some instinct brought to life, and Jisoo grabbed Seokmin and pulled him close. “God, forgive my sins, please...” he whispered as he flipped their positions and was on top of him, snapping his hips wildly, driving his cock deep inside Seokmin’s warm body. He felt the warm tingly feeling pool below his bellybutton again but this felt better than Seokmin’s mouth. His ass was so warm and tight and every thrust made Jisoo feel like he was going to explode. He pressed their bodies closer and his mouth came to rest on Seokmin’s neck as he drove his hips down hard. He licked and sucked at the skin, his hands grabbed any part of Seokmin that he could, and finally everything went white as he came hard inside him.

 

His body was drenched in sweat as Jisoo collapsed. He was completely spent and he didn’t think he was ever going to be able to move again. “Does it always feel this good?” He murmured as he shifted and let his limp cock slip free and Seokmin wrapped him in a tight embrace. “Even better.” Seokmin giggled a little as he squeezed him tight.

 

“You know I love you right?” Seokmin whispered. “I know.” Jisoo mumbled as he dozed off. He hadn’t felt this warm and safe in a long time and only then did he realise how cold and lonely it was at night alone. “I think I want to stay in here with you tonight.” He said as he began to slip into a peaceful dream.

 

“How about every night?” Seokmin said but Jisoo had already fallen asleep in his arms.

 


	35. Chapter 35

 

 

Wonwoo felt sort of stupid but he was so whipped. Mingyu rarely asked him for anything so when he’d shyly made this request Wonwoo had immediately said yes.

 

He felt soft and smooth and strangely sexy the more he got used to the feeling. He was never really very hairy anyway but it had still taken a while for him to shave his whole body. He knew it was going to be a rough few days when it got itchy as the hair grew back in but he just shrugged to himself and hoped Mingyu was going to make it with the effort.

 

He waited impatiently for Mingyu to finish up in the shower. He’d come straight in after work and disappeared straight into the bathroom as they had planned. And now Wonwoo felt like he’d been waiting forever. He quickly jumped up and checked his appearance one last time in the mirror.

 

The soft cotton boxer briefs were black and hugged his hips perfectly. They were just short enough, Wonwoo thought as he eyed himself in the mirror, and had a long tail hanging down. He adjusted the cat ears perched on top of his head and smirked a little at how cute he looked with his drawn on nose and whiskers. That had been his own idea.

 

The cat costume he could definitely live with. It was the lace topped thigh high stockings that made him feel weird. He’d never won anything even slightly feminine before but this was Mingyu’s fantasy and he would help him live it. He was a little scared when he realised he would probably do anything to make Mingyu happy.

 

As he stared wide eyed at himself in the mirror he suddenly realised he had, without even noticing, fallen in love.

 

Hopelessly in love.

 

So in love he was laying on his bed waiting for his lover dressed in a pair of thigh high black stockings and he was excited about it.

 

 

The anticipation was killing him. The door cracked open without warning and suddenly Mingyu was standing in the doorway. He was naked and little drops of water glistened on his smooth caramel skin as he grinned at Wonwoo. “Is-is this how you imagined it?” Wonwoo’s new clarity had made him nervous. But Mingyu’s eyes sparkled with excitement and he moved over onto the bed with a can of Dairy Whip in his hand. “Even better. You’re so fucking cute Wonwoo. And the best part is you don’t even realise it....” Mingyu hovered over Wonwoo as he clashed their lips together.

 

The kiss was hot and Mingyu’s tongue was dominant and insistent. He tasted like sweet peppermint as his tongue roamed every inch of Wonwoo’s mouth. Wonwoo was used to being in charge but he felt suddenly soft as he let the man he loved take control of his body. It wasn’t much of a leap since he’d already taken control of his heart.

 

“God, Wonwoo, you’re so fucking hot and sexy, I could just stare at you and jerk off...” Mingyu’s eyes were heavy with arousal as they raked over Wonwoo’s body sprawled out on the bed. He exhaled and ran his hands all over Wonwoos legs, feeling the satiny smooth stockings under his fingertips, his gaze taking in all of Wonwoo. He’d spent way too much money on the expensive luxury stockings but it was worth it. He leaned forward to suck on a nipple and when his erection rubbed against the gossamer light stockings he thought he was going to cum.

 

He let his tongue tease one nipple, hard and pink, deliciously tantalising in his mouth. He teased it before sucking hard and he smiled when Wonwoo moaned and arched his back into the feeling. Mingyu released his mouth and ran his hands all over Wonwoo’s chest before grabbing the Dairy Whip and rolling over onto his back.

 

He squirted a line of the Dairy Whip down the middle of his stomach before handing Wonwoo the can. “Be a good kitty and enjoy your cream...” he murmured as Wonwoo smirked. He closed his eyes as he felt Wonwoo’s tongue licking and lapping at the cream on his stomach.

 

Wonwoo took the can and squirted cream out onto Mingyu’s nipple before dipping his head and sucking it all off. “Yummy...” He mumbled as he squirted the cream out onto Mingyu’s neck and tasted that too, then filled Mingyu’s bellybutton, then filled his mouth with it before taking Mingyu’s cock. The sweet rich cream tasted like heaven as he sucked hard at Mingyu’s erection making the taller man moan loudly.

 

“Fuck... Wonwoo... slow down....” Mingyu thrashed around and gripped the sheets as Wonwoo sucked him hard and slow. “But kitty wants his cream....” Wonwoo was practically purring as he looked up at Mingyu’s face. He grabbed the can again and squirted a little dob right on the end of Mingyu’s cock. He licked at it delicately, flicking his tongue out, making Mingyu moan and giggle and squirm.

 

“What do you want me to do now?” Wonwoo asked as he grabbed the lube from the bedside cupboard. “I want you to climb on my cock and ride it.” Mingyu said decisively. “I want to feel those stockings sliding on my thighs while you ride my cock all night...”

 

Wonwoo’s mind worked quickly. Whatever Mingyu wanted he would get. But he had to prepare himself for what was sure to be an eye watering experience. He rolled onto his back and opened the lube as he pulled his new briefs down to his ankles. He coated his fingers in lube and shoved two in, breathing through the burn, knowing it was nothing compared to what was coming.

 

“Help me...” he breathed low and soft and Mingyu grinned. “I thought you’d never ask.” He settled between Wonwoo’s legs and stroked the soft stockings again as he pushed one of his fingers in next to Wonwoo’s.

 

“Wonwoo....” Mingyu loved the way the name rolled off his tongue so easily. “You’re so hot. I could watch you do this all night...” he stroked his huge cock with one hand while the other helped Wonwoo finger himself and his eyes dropped with lust at what he saw.

 

Wonwoo knew he was never going to be prepared enough. So he just let his fingers slip free before he pushed Mingyu over and onto his back. “Here...” he grabbed a pillow and stuffed it under Mingyu’s ass making it easier for him to push his hips up. He straddled his body and leaned down and kissed him. When Mingyu felt the stockings slide down the outside of his thighs he moaned loudly and shivered a little. Wonwoo smirked with satisfaction as he enjoyed Mingyu moaning into their kiss before he broke it.

 

He reached for the lube and pored almost the whole bottle out. He was pretty sure he’d just ruined one of his favourite pillowcases but whatever. He stroked Mingyu’s cock and spread the lube everywhere before moving over it. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before sinking slowly onto the huge cock as carefully as he could.

 

He opened his eyes to see Mingyu looking up at him with concern. “It’s fine.” He gasped as he settled down on top of it and felt the hot full feeling of having Mingyu inside him.

 

A few deep breaths helped him to relax. It was easier this time than the first but the position they were in made Wonwoo feel like every inch of his insides was filled. He rolled his hips a little and Mingyu moaned loudly as his hands twisted the bed sheets underneath him.

 

He rolled his hips slowly and seductively as he breathed steadily. He watched Mingyu’s face twist and contort as he began to thrust a little faster. “Is this how you want it?” Wonwoo whispered and Mingyu looked up at him. “Actually, do you think you could try turning around?”

 

Wonwoo climbed off and reversed his position. When he straddled Mingyu’s hips again he lowered himself onto his cock a little more confidently than before. The stockings on his legs slid against Mingyu’s thighs and he put his hands between Mingyu’s knees on the bed. He leaned forward a little and felt strong hands on his hips as he began to ride up and down on Mingyu’s cock.

 

As soon as he started he began to sweat. Mingyu was so big he filled every inch of Wonwoo’s insides, hitting all the right places, making the burn totally worth it. Wonwoo rode him slowly as he rolled his hips and closed his eyes. He knew if he sped up at all he was just going to cum too soon.

 

 

Mingyu was in heaven. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight of his cock disappearing into Wonwoo’s ass as he rode him. His hands caressed his hips as his breathing intensified and when Wonwoo moved his legs closer Mingyu knew it was all over. The silky feeling of Wonwoo’s legs in the stockings was too much. “Fuck!” He groaned and grabbed at Wonwoo’s hips, trying to hold him still, thrusting himself up as hard as he could. He snapped his hips hard and fast and felt goosebumps spring up all over Wonwoo’s skin. “Gyu, I’m cumming...” Wonwoo’s deep voice was breathy and desperate and Mingyu felt him clench tight as he came. It was the best feeling in the world. “Me too baby...” Mingyu grabbed him tight and thrust harder. Wonwoo cried out with the painful pleasure of overstimulation, Mingyu could feel him subconsciously trying to squirm away, but he just held him tight as he pounded his huge cock inside him.

 

When Mingyu came he thought it was never going to end. He snapped his hips up and his voice growled out low and loud and finally he slowed his pace. “Fuck.” He said as he finally let go of Wonwoo allowing him the relief of getting off Mingyu’s dick. “Shit...” Wonwoo was still gasping for air as he collapsed onto the bed next to a panting sweaty Mingyu. “Was it good?” Wonwoo asked and Mingyu laughed loudly. “The best. Thanks baby...” he knew Wonwoo hated being called baby but he’d stopped protesting so vehemently and kind of given in to it.

 

Mingyu wrapped him tight in his arms and pressed his nose into Wonwoo’s hair. “I owe you one for sure.” He whispered softly and was surprised when Wonwoo suddenly leaned up to meet his eyes. “Then meet my Dad. Please?”

 

Something in his eyes had changed. The expression he wore was softer than anything Mingyu had ever seen on the other man. His stomach flipped a little and a smile crossed his lips. “Okay.” He said and Wonwoo leaned over and kissed his lips gently.

 

Wonwoo sighed as he settled down on Mingyu’s chest. “Baby I need to get up...” Mingyu said and Wonwoo whined. He’d just gotten comfortable. “Get up!” Mingyu laughed as he pulled at Wonwoo’s body. “I’ve still got cream in my bellybutton. Let’s go share a shower!”

 

Wonwoo got up reluctantly as he followed Mingyu into the bathroom. His stomach flipped as he realised how in love he was. As long as this meeting with his Dad went well then it should all work out fine.


	36. Chapter 36

 

“So...”

 

Mingyu frowned over his soufflé. He was almost done whipping the egg whites and the milk mixture wasn’t cool enough and he sighed heavily.

 

“So... what?” Jaehyun asked as he disregarded the temperature of his own mixture and happily, and roughly, began to fold the warm mixture into his egg whites.

 

“So if you had a boyfriend, and he wanted you to meet his Dad, would you think that meant he was serious?”

 

Jaehyun side eyed his friend and smirked. “Yeah. I would say that’s pretty serious.”

 

“What about if you thought you might all go out to a nice place and have dinner but then that boyfriend said they wanted to stay home and have you cook for everyone and that made you paranoid that you weren’t actually meeting his Dad you were just basically a free caterer and he didn’t want to be seen with you in public?”

 

Jaehyun laughed. “Well then I would say you’re over thinking things. Maybe he’s just giving you a chance to impress your future father in law. And since when do you have a boyfriend?”

 

“I don’t know. A little while? It kind of just happened. Well it started out as just sex but, yeah, somehow we ended up really liking each other. Well I mean...”

 

 _Fuck_.

 

Mingyu burned his hand a little as he took the hot tray out of the oven. Wonwoo was taking over his mind and making it hard to concentrate. He snapped back into work mode as he focused on spooning the mixture gently into the ramekins and sliding the tray into the oven.

 

He stood up to seen Jaehyun eyeing him curiously. “What?” “You didn’t finish what you were saying!” Jaehyun’s eyes sparkled with amusement as he watched Mingyu get flustered. “Anyway. What I was saying was I really like him and I think he really likes me too. He wants me to meet his Dad. That’s got to be good right?”

 

 

Jaehyun nodded as he smiled. “Sounds like a good sign. So tell me about him.” He upended his mixture roughly into his own ramekins making Mingyu cringe. “Well... he’s an accounts manager for a pretty big company. He’s super smart, he has to be, his job is pretty important and he’s had a few promotions already. He seems cold and serious but when you get to know him he’s actually soft and adorable. He likes sweets and cats. And he’s older than me but not that much. About a year maybe?” Mingyu’s eyes glazed over a little as he thought about Wonwoo and he suddenly panicked when he realised he didn’t know when his birthday was.

 

His mind wandered back to the things he did know. His cute little nose scrunch when he laughed. The way he pretended to hate Mingyu’s incessant affection. His constant craving for sweets. The way he complained loudly and grumpily about Mingyu’s morning breath but always let Mingyu kiss him awake anyway.

 

Mingyu sighed audibly as he stared at the steadily rising soufflés in his oven. He checked his watch and grabbed his phone. As soon as he touched it the screen lit up and he grinned at the photo of Wonwoo he had for his lock screen. Wonwoo, glasses perched on the end of his nose, his favourite black beanie covering his hair. His smile was wide and bright and his nose was scrunched up in that way that Mingyu loved so much.

 

As he stared wide eyed at the picture on his phone he suddenly realised he had, without even noticing, fallen in love.

 

 _Hopelessly_ in love.

 

So in love he was terrified, not just to meet his lover’s Dad, but terrified that his lover didn’t have the same intentions. Sick with worry that his feelings weren’t returned, that to Wonwoo he was still just a wild ride, and that he was going to make a fool of himself if he even tried to voice any of this.

 

He had to know.

 

 

 

 

But he had to wait. He wouldn’t ruin his soufflé and risk a bad grade. He settled on the floor and stared at the slowly rising desserts as they baked at a painstakingly slow rate. As soon as they were done he opened the oven and called out for the teacher. “Good work Mingyu.” She smiled at her favourite student as he inspected the perfectly risen vanilla soufflés.

 

She dug a spoon in, chewed carefully, before smiling again. “Well Mingyu, unless something absolutely disastrous happens, I think it’s safe to say you’ll be graduating top of the class at the end of the semester.” Mingyu glowed with pride as Jaehyun rolled his eyes. He had just taken his own cracked and sunken soufflé out and the teacher looked over with barely hidden disdain.

 

“Have either of you thought about what you’re going to do once you graduate?” Jaehyun shrugged. “Work in my family’s Italian restaurant.” His future was secure and he didn’t even have to try. Mingyu envied him. He wished he had an awesome job just waiting for him to walk right in to. “I’ll take what work I can get.” Mingyu said. “If I ever get a chance to have my own restaurant I’d like to bring nouvelle cuisine back into style, focusing on fresh vegetable flavours, maybe have an indoor green wall growing the herbs I used.....” Mingyu had gone off on a tangent, spacing out as his imagination ran wild over taste and scent and tactile wonder. “Sorry.” He snapped back to reality as his teacher smiled up at the tall man. “It will happen for you Mingyu. You’re talented. Just follow your dreams.”

 

Mingyu tasted the soufflé and decided that Wonwoo would prefer savoury.

 

Camembert soufflé

 

Duck with lime and cayenne

 

 

He smiled to himself as the menu for tonight formed in his brain. Dessert would be Wonwoo’s favourite. Crepes with Nutella and berries. Fresh ones this time. Not frozen.

 

No matter what Wonwoo’s intentions were Mingyu would make the dinner perfect.

 

 

==

 

 

Wonwoo was nervous. Everything had to go perfect. He had been on edge ever since he realised how in love he was. He found himself smiling, being nice to people, humming a little tune as he walked the corridors of his office building. Butterflies made their permanent home in his stomach as he showered and dressed in blue skinny jeans and a soft black sweater. He untucked the collar of his white shirt and fixed it as he stared in the mirror. He smoothed his hair, adjusted his glasses, sprayed one last layer of a light cologne just as the doorbell rang.

 

He opened it to find Mingyu with a big plastic box of supplies. “Hey!” The tall man said as he made his way into the apartment. Wonwoo chewed his bottom lip as he eyed Mingyu’s biceps bulging with the weight of his supplies. He quickly looked at the clock on the wall. His Dad would arrive in about an hour. Plenty of time.

 

“I’ve brought everything I need with me.” Mingyu put the box down in the kitchen and began pulling supplies out. “I’ll just go in your room and change. I didn’t want to wear work clothes here.” He pulled a pair of black pants and a crisp white shirt out of the box and turns right into Wonwoo’s confused expression.

 

“Work clothes?” He moved towards Mingyu, took the clothes out of his hands, pressing their bodies together against the bench. “I mean, I don’t have any objection to you getting naked in my bedroom, but I didn’t invite you here to work...” he leaned up a little and took Mingyu’s bottom lip gently between his teeth before pulling him down and kissing him slowly.

 

Time faded as Wonwoo let himself melt into Mingyu’s body. His hands wandered searching for the satisfaction of warm skin under his cold fingertips. His tongue filled Mingyu’s mouth, caressing the other, tasting every inch of him.

 

“Wonwoo...” Mingyu groaned. “Wonwoo I have to get the soufflé on or it won’t be ready when your Dad gets here....” “Dad can fucking wait....” Wonwoo growled as he grabbed Mingyu’s ass and squeezed tight through the denim.

 

But they broke apart, Mingyu with a giggle and Wonwoo with flushed cheeks, now wasn’t the time. “Can I help you?” Wonwoo asked and Mingyu nodded. “Yeah. Unpack these, cut the ends off the asparagus, wash the berries.” Mingyu grinned and Wonwoo grinned back. He loved watching Mingyu in his element. He just loved watching Mingyu in general.

 

Actually he just loved Mingyu.

 

“Mingyu I think I love you...” He stammered our nervously and suddenly. He hadn’t thought this through but it just came out and he held his breath as he watched Mingyu put down the egg carton and turn towards him.

 

His dark eyes met Wonwoo’s as they faced each other in the kitchen, silence heavy in the air, the atmosphere thick with emotions.

 

“Wonwoo.” Mingyu said as the other man flushed bright pink and stared at the floor. “Wonwoo.” Mingyu used one hand under his jaw to lift Wonwoo’s face while the other went lightly to rest on his back.

 

“Wonwoo I love you too.”


	37. Chapter 37

 

 

Mingyu almost choked. Wonwoo’s Dad was just an older version of him and with his deep voice and shiny dark hair slightly streaked with grey he was very handsome. Almost unsettlingly handsome.

 

“Mr Jeon. Sir, it’s nice to meet you...” Mingyu shook his hand and then bowed to the older man who smiled up at the taller. “It’s nice to meet you Mingyu. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

 

Mingyu gulped as he wondered exactly how much Wonwoo had told him. He was so desperate to make a good impression on the man staring at him with a curious expression. “Dad. Stop staring you’re making him nervous.” Wonwoo grabbed his dad by the arm and dragged him into the living room.

 

“The place looks nice Wonwoo.” His Dad smiled and looked around a little before sinking onto the couch. “Something smells great!” He nodded as Wonwoo held out a glass of wine and took it from his hands. “You should invite me around more often.” He chuckled a little as Wonwoo sat opposite him on an armchair. “Maybe you will now you’ve got someone around who has more taste than frozen nuggets and cheap beer.”

 

Mr Jeon sipped the wine, smiled in satisfaction, before taking another sip. “I know you didn’t choose this.” His Dad smirked a little while Wonwoo just smiled. “Of course I didn’t. It all tastes the same to me.” He laughed and his Dad did too. “Isn’t he going to join us?” His eyes indicated the kitchen but Wonwoo shook his head. “He’s making soufflé for entree and apparently he can’t leave the oven. Apparently have to be watched.”

 

 

With the soufflé fresh out of the oven the three men sat around Wonwoo’s dinner table. Mingyu topped up Mr Jeon’s glass with more Chardonnay and waited expectantly as he tasted the food.

 

“Mingyu this is delicious. And the wine pairs well with the cheese.” Wonwoo smiled down at his food when he heard his Dad compliment Mingyu’s meal. “Thank you Sir. I love Camembert, it’s my favourite kind of cheese, and I took a sommelier course last semester as an elective. I’m in culinary school.” Mingyu suddenly blushed down at his hands. “But I’m sure you knew that already.”

 

With the entree done Mingyu stood and began to clear the plates but Wonwoo jumped up and took them from him. Mingyu followed him into the kitchen to check on the duck and soon found himself against the bench with Wonwoo’s hands around his waist. “Wonwoo...” Mingyu protested in a faint whisper, “What if your Dad catches us...” he closed his eyes as Wonwoo nipped gently at his neck. “So...” his gentle nipping turned into a series of soft kisses. “He knows you’re my boyfriend.”

 

Mingyu gave in and dipped his head to meet Wonwoo’s lips. The slow deep kiss tasted of wine and sweet pleasure as their tongues caressed and their breath mixed. Mingyu tried to pull away but Wonwoo was relentless, chasing his lips with a giggle, making Mingyu giggle too. “No more wine!” Mingyu chuckled and Wonwoo frowned at him. “What the fuck is a sommelier anyway?” “It’s a wine expert.” Mingyu rolled his eyes a little as he checked the rice and tossed the fresh vegetables into the steamer. “You need to learn what wines to list and recommend with your food if you want to be an amazing chef. Or you have to pay someone else to do it, but I find it interesting.”

 

“I find you interesting...” Wonwoo wrapped his arms around Mingyu from behind as he checked the vegetables. “Stop!” He wasn’t even whispering now as he laughed loudly and tried to escape Wonwoo’s grabby hands. He pacified his whines with a kiss and handed Wonwoo the plates. “Get the vegetables out while I slice the duck.”

 

 

“So Mingyu. Culinary school?” Mr Jeon chewed the duck carefully. It was delicious, Mingyu knew that, he had no insecurities about his food. “Yes Sir. I’m almost about to graduate and my teacher says I’m almost certain to graduate top of the class.” Wonwoo smiled as he eyed Mingyu. He hadn’t told him that. “Your parents must be very proud.” Wonwoo watched Mingyu’s face fall a little before be regained his composure. “My parents aren’t around Sir. My Dad took off when I was a baby and my mother left the country two years ago with her new husband.”

 

Awkward silence enveloped the table for a brief moment. Wonwoo cringed. He’d never once asked this man, the man he claimed to love, where his parents were. Why he was supporting himself at such a young age and why he never mentioned them at all. But his Dad was quick to save the situation tactfully and with grace. “Well Wonwoo and I will be there when you graduate if you would like.” Mingyu looked over as Wonwoo nodded sheepishly and he grinned. He would like that.

 

“Well, if you don’t mind me asking, how are you managing? Culinary school must be expensive and yet you seem to be doing so well in your studies.” Mingyu did not like where this was going at all. He felt his face heat up as Mr Jeon turned to him and asked. “So what do you do for work?”

 

Mingyu opened his mouth, about to stammer out a bland excuse, make up a lie to cover his shame. But Wonwoo just said it. “He works at night as a dancer Dad. A stripper actually.” Mingyu felt his face on fire as he turned to Wonwoo with panic in his eyes but Wonwoo just shrugged at him and took another bite of his duck.

 

“Well, we all do what we have to when we need to get by.” Mr Jeon smiled at Mingyu’s flushed face. “A job is a job and you seem like you have an excellent work ethic.”

 

 

 

 

When the meal was finally over and Wonwoo’s Dad was leaving Wonwoo felt content. He walked his dad out to a taxi alone and the man gave approval. They could go and sign the documents tomorrow. “I thought you might have been blinded by a pretty face,” he said as he hugged his son, “but he’s perfect. The restaurant with Mingyu in charge has a lot of potential. You have no idea how happy I am that you finally have some enthusiasm for something.”

 

 

Wonwoo walked back in to find Mingyu, shirt sleeves rolled up, busily cleaning up in the kitchen. “Wonwoo...” he whined when he saw him appear in the doorway, “why did you have to tell your Dad...” Wonwoo walked over and took the dirty dishes from his hand. “Lies don’t do anyone any good Mingyu.” He ran his hands around the waist band of Mingyu’s trousers untucking his shirt. “You want to build a relationship with my Dad based on a lie?” His hands moved up to swiftly unbutton his shirt and before Mingyu knew what was happening Wonwoo was on his knees.

 

“I don’t like lies.” He murmured as he unzipped Mingyu’s pants and pulled them down. “I’m not lying to my Dad and anyway he doesn’t give a fuck. He’s not like that.” He pulled at Mingyu’s boxer briefs and finally freed his hard cock. “You’re always hard for me Mingyu...” his words were lost as he wrapped his mouth around as much as he could.

 

Mingyu moaned as his knees buckled and he grabbed at the kitchen bench. His moans only made Wonwoo suck harder, his lips and tongue working hard to take in as much of Mingyu’s huge cock as he could, he coughed and gagged as he moved his mouth up and down.

 

Mingyu looked down at the sight of his erection testing the limits of Wonwoo’s mouth. He was so turned on, watching Wonwoo gag and suck, saliva running down his chin and tears stealing his cheeks. “God, Wonwoo, I’ll cook for you every night if this is how you repay me...” he gripped Wonwoo’s hair tight with his fist and began to tug. He knew Wonwoo loved having his hair pulled.

 

“I’m close...” Mingyu began to pant as Wonwoo sucked harder. “Can I cum on your face?” Wonwoo nodded as he flattened his tongue against the underside of Mingyu’s huge cock. His tongue pressed hard as he sucked faster and faster and soon he felt Mingyu tense up. Wonwoo pulled back just in time and with one swift jerk of his hand Mingyu came with a gasp and a moan. Wonwoo felt the hot splash on his face as he milked Mingyu’s cock until he was drained and panting for oxygen.

 

“Fuck.” Mingyu pulled Wonwoo to his feet and handed him a paper towel to wipe his face. “Now I owe you one..” he smirked as he pulled Wonwoo into his arms. “Yeah you do!” The shorter man said as he pulled him by the arm. “Dishes can wait.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	38. Chapter 38

 

 

 

 

“I need your help.”

 

Hansol frowned at Wonwoo before breaking out into a smile. He’d been trying to get the upper hand in this friendship group for a while and now he would have some leverage at last.

 

“What do you mean you need my help?” He knew. He just wanted to hear it.

 

“I’m taking Mingyu out for dinner tonight and I’d like to make it special....” the last part of the sentence faded off into a whisper as Wonwoo became increasingly embarrassed. His cheeks were burning and he dug his toe into the carpet of the ground floor mail room where Hansol worked.

 

“You want to what?” Hansol heard what he said. He just wanted to hear him say it.

 

 

Wonwoo sighed. “Hansol, don’t make me beg, I want you help me be...”

 

Hansol grinned as he sorted envelopes into different departments.

 

“I want to be romantic...”

 

 

Hansol jumped up and down on the spot. “You’ve come to the right man Wonwoo. Romance just happens to be my specialty!” “Yeah well how’s that working out for you?” Hansol ignored his snide remark, looked at the time, and looked around for his supervisor. “You can take me out to an early lunch, I want burgers - multiple, and we can make a plan over fries and milkshakes.”

 

 

 

 

“Right.” Hansol took a notebook with pink strawberry scented pages out of his backpack and a pen with a big sparkly pompom on the end. He sipped his milkshake loudly, took a big bite of his hamburger, and opened up to a new page.

 

“Tell me what he likes. What he’s into, what makes him happy, what gets him excited....”

 

“He likes when I dress up as a cat and lick Dairy Whip off his cock. That gets him pretty excited.”

 

When Hansol recovered from choking on his fries he shook his head. “Come on Wonwoo. What are you trying to do? You trying to tell him you love him?” Wonwoo shook his head. “No. I’ve already done that.” He sipped his milkshake while he waited for Hansol to recover again before continuing. “I’m trying to tell him that I’ve bought a restaurant. For him.”

 

Hansols eyes widened. “Then why the fuck are you here asking me for help? Wonwoo that’s amazing.” “Yeah but I can’t just, you know, tell him. I feel like I need the right way to do it.”

 

Wonwoo finished his burger in silence while he watched Hansol eat his second. “Knives,” he suddenly blurted out and Hansol looked up in curiosity. “Knives?”

 

“Yeah. I remember him going on about his friend at school, his Dad gave him some really expensive knives, Mingyu went on and on for days about it.”

 

Hansol wrote it down in his notebook. At least it was a start. Wonwoo watched him dip his fries into the caramel sundae next to his plate and shuddered a little. Why were his friends so weird?

 

An hour later they had a plan.

 

 

==

 

 

Mingyu furrowed his brow as Wonwoo pulled up outside the restaurant near his office. He’d heard him go on and on a few times about how bad this place was. He wondered why he was bringing him here of all places.

 

“Here?” He asked as Wonwoo pulled his car up right out the front. “Yeah. Here.” He got out and ran around to open the door for Mingyu and when the tall man stepped out he was surprised to see most of the lights out in the restaurant.

 

“Come on.” Wonwoo put his hand on Mingyu’s back and gently pushed him towards the doors. They were locked and Wonwoo fumbled nervously with some keys and Mingyu just stood there and wondered what the fuck was going on.

 

Finally Wonwoo got the door open and when they walked in Mingyu gasped. The lights were off and most of the tables were stacked around the edge of a huge dining room in bunches of three or four. Candles covered every available surface and there was one lone table in the middle of the room with two chairs. “Can we sit?” Wonwoo asked quietly and Mingyu nodded. He looked around in wonder at how beautiful it looked and he suddenly realised Wonwoo must have rented the whole place out just for them. He was still a little worried about the bad food but when he got closer to the table he saw it was piled with Chinese takeaway containers.

 

They sat and Wonwoo began opening boxes and spooning various dishes out onto two plates. Mingyu was too scared to question the strange date Wonwoo had concocted. The food was delicious and the setting was beautiful but he couldn’t help be confused over how it all tied together.

 

They made small talk, gossiped about their friends, and generally just enjoyed each others company while they ate. When the food was done Wonwoo shifted nervously as he pulled a big matte black gift box out from under the table. It had a silver bow on top and he blushed as he handed it over to Mingyu. “Why?” Mingyu asked. “It’s not even my birthday.” Wonwoo laughed his deep throaty chuckle that Mingyu adored. “It’s an early graduation present.”

 

Mingyu’s hands began to shake when he took the lid off the box. Nestled inside was a set of six Yoshihiro knives, their handles made from warm rosewood, their blades gleaming and sharp as razors. “Wonwoo. These must have cost you a fortune....” he picked up a sashimi knife and turned it over in his hands and when he saw his initials engraved into the handle tears filled his eyes. “Really?” His voice wavered a little as he put the knife down. “Wonwoo no one had ever done anything this nice for me before. It’s almost too much...”

 

He leaned across the table and drew Wonwoo’s lips into a deep slow kiss. He caressed the side of his face as the kiss grew heated, their tongues lazily lashing together, their hot breath mingling in the dim light.

 

“Thank you.” Mingyu said as they broke apart and Wonwoo blushed. “Well you’re going to need them. Do you want to see the kitchen?” Confusion again swarmed Mingyu’s mind as he looked around. “Why?” “Well, the thing is, Ah I don’t know how to say it....” Wonwoo stared at the tablecloth as he picked at it with his fingers.

 

“I kind of bought this restaurant. For you. To run....” he cleared his throat and shifted in his chair. “Ah, well I have a 51% share, my Dad is the other investor, and that’s only if you want to.” He looked up and nervously met Mingyu’s tear filled eyes. “So, do you?”

 

“Wonwoo really?” Mingyu slowly exhaled as he took it all in. “My own place?” Wonwoo nodded. “I didn’t know you had that sort of money....” “Well I do, I just don’t go around wasting it, and I can’t really think of anything I’d rather spend it on than your happiness.”

 

Wonwoo cringed. That last part was cheesy but it just slipped out.

 

“I don’t know what to say.” Mingyu was still in shock. Wonwoo stood up and pulled him up into his arms and trailed gentle kisses down the side of his neck. “Just say yes baby. That’s all I want to hear.”

 

“Of course yes.” Mingyu’s voice was thick with emotion and suddenly joy overcame him.

 

“Really? Oh my god! My own place!” Mingyu was suddenly giddy with excitement. He looked around with shining eyes, imagining white tablecloths with slate grey toppers, sparkling glassware, the green wall of fresh herbs he always wanted.

 

“Can I hire Jeonghan?” He asked as he looked over at the bar. “You can hire whoever you want.” Wonwoo grinned as he wrapped his arms around Mingyu’s waist.

 

 

“What are you going to call it?” Wonwoo asked after a long and comfortable silence. Mingyu turned his body towards the smaller man and wrapped him tight in an almost bone crushing hug. He relaxed his grip and pecked a kiss on Wonwoo’s forehead before grinning down at him.

 

“I’m going to call it Whipped.”


	39. Chapter 39

 

 

 

“It’s not a date.”

 

Hansol just grinned widely at the other man. “But you’re here with me. Aren’t you?”

 

Seungkwan scowled. “Only because I love Lady Gaga.” They were waiting outside the movie theatre with plenty of popcorn and soft drinks and chocolate bars. “And I’m only here because Mingyu seems to think it’s a good idea. And Mingyu’s the best.”

 

Hansol sighed as he watched Seungkwan stuff the whole snickers bar into his mouth. “I want another one.” He said and Hansol went back to the candy bar and grabbed a few more.

 

“You’re wearing the bracelet I made you.” Hansol grinned at the other man. “Yeah, well, I like the colours. And it suits me. It doesn’t mean shit Hansol.” Hansol just smirked as they walked into the movie theatre to see A Star Is Born.

 

He still couldn’t believe Seungkwan had even agreed to this date. After pursuing him for so long, after trying to ignore him, after the gifts and all the attention, the changed tactics and ultimately his pure persistence. They were finally here on a date. Hanson didn’t care what Seungkwan said, he picked him up, he paid for the tickets and the snacks, if he wanted to call it a date it was a date.

 

Another snickers and the appearance of Lady Gaga on screen definitely took the edge off Seungkwan’s sass. Hansol watched him stuff his cute chubby cheeks full of popcorn and skittles and a third snickers bar. He watched him laugh and he watched tears roll slowly down his cheeks. He watched none of the movie he was so entranced with watching Seungkwan stuff his face with food. Finally the lights came up and Hansol gathered all the trash and dumped it in the bin before leading Seungkwan out of the cinema. “Did you like the movie?” he asked to the delighted shriek of the blond man. “Like? I loved it. Gaga, man what a talent, wish I could sing like that. If I could I wouldn’t be carrying drinks and cleaning up spills for a living…” Hansol laughed loudly. “Aw, Boo, then I wouldn’t be able to come and see you in those short booty shorts I love.” “Shut up!” Seungkwan dropped his hand and punched Hansol in the arm a few times before winding their hands together again.

 

“Anyway, serving drinks can’t be worse that what I do, I literally sort mail all day.” Hansol sighed as they walked along the path back to his car. “At least you get to keep your ass in your pants…” Seungkwan laughed and Hansol did too. “Yeah but no one wants to see my flat ass. Showing yours off is like a community service.” Hansol opened the door for Seungkwan and before the other man could get in, before he could unlink their fingers, Hansol brought Seungkwan’s hand up to his lips and kissed it. He grinned with self-satisfaction as he watched a delicate blush creep across his perfect complexion. “Ah, Hansol, you’re so fucking cheesy….” He said as Hansol enjoyed how flustered he was.

 

“What now?” Hansol asked him with just a slight hint of hope. “Can we go to your place?” Seungkwan asked. “This was nice and I thought, I don’t know, maybe I could suck your dick or something.” Seungkwan smiled. “You’re a pretty good date Hansol. Plus I like the bracelet.”

 

Hansol’s brain flashed back to images of Seungkwan’s cute cheeks choking down a snickers and he felt heat spread through his groin. “Ugh,” he groaned loudly, “Can we go to your place? I live with my parents and they’re real fucking nosey.”

 

Seungkwan shook his head. “I live at home too and I have a lot of sisters. No way I can sneak you past them.” Hansol’s mind worked quickly. There was no way he was going to miss out on this opportunity. He pulled into the other lane and then indicated and quickly pulled off the highway. “I’ll take you somewhere nice,” he said as he turned the car towards the hills.

 

He pulled up at the top of a lookout high up over the city. He stopped the car and looked over at Seungkwan. “Want to get out and look at the stars?” “Nope.” Seungkwan said with an eye roll and a sigh. “Want to get in the backseat?” Hansol didn’t need to be asked twice.

 

He undid his seatbelt and climbed into the backseat and Seungkwan followed him. “Can you take your beanie off?” Seungkwan asked and Hansol nodded and tossed the beanie over onto the front seat. “That’s better...” Seungkwan ran his fingers through Hansol’s soft caramel coloured hair and leaned forward to kiss him.

 

Hansol held his breath as he let Seungkwan make all the moves. He closed his eyes and let Seungkwans chocolate flavoured tongue sweep the inside of his mouth. It felt amazing, just as great as he hoped, but there was something else he wanted even more. He groaned a little as Seungkwan broke the kiss and began to suck on his neck and desire filled him with bravery. He let his hands wander down Seungkwan’s back, teasing the soft skin of his sides, before grabbing his ass and squeezing it.

 

“Oh God...” Hansol couldn’t help it. Seungkwan’s ass felt so good in his hands, so firm and so round, he squeezed it tight again as he moaned. “Fuck, Seungkwan, is this okay? Can I feel it?” He slipped his hands down the back of Seungkwan’s jeans and when he felt the velvety soft skin he swooned. “I want it Seungkwan, please...” Hansol whined as Seungkwan kissed up and down his neck.

 

“Not yet.” Seungkwan said as he let his hot breath ghost across Hansol’s neck. He was so needy for Hansol, he was desperate to get his hands all over the cute sweet hearted boy, and he was sick of playing hard to get. He’d been imagining this ever since Hansol gifted him that stupid little teddy. He let his body slide further down the backseat and unzipped Hansol’s jeans, smirking a little when he saw the tighty whities underneath, he didn’t expect anything else. And even though he was done with pretending he didn’t want Hansol he still planned on teasing him a bit. It was so fun.

 

 

Hansol watched as Seungkwan licked the end of his cock delicately, almost daintily, his tongue flicking out of his parted pink lips. When Seungkwan opened his mouth a little more Hansol thrust up with his hips and Seungkwan pulled his mouth back. “Have patience..” he murmured as he licked his lips and Hansol groaned. “I’ve had patience. For months. Come on Seungkwan...”

 

Seungkwan smirked. He was going to give Hansol everything he wanted. But he wanted to make him beg for it. He wanted to hear him whine, to see him desperate and needy, to feel how much he wanted him. He let his tongue flick out again and teased the slit of Hansol’s cock before blowing air on it. “Ahhhh... come on Boo....” Hansol whined and Seungkwan giggled. “How much do you want me?” He whispered as he looked up at Hansol’s face. His hair was ruffled and his cheeks were pink. His eyes were clenched tight and he was twisted awkwardly on the seat. “Seungkwan why are you so mean? You know how much I want you. It took me six hours to bead that fucking bracelet.” His voice was barely a whisper and Seungkwan almost felt bad.

 

“I want you to beg for it.” Seungkwan opened his mouth wide and took all of Hansol’s cock in one go. He bobbed his head and flattened his tongue before removing it with a pop and a smirk. He looked up expectantly and was pleased with the sight. “Okay, please, I’m begging you Seungkwan, please....”

 

“Okay.” Seungkwan smiled as he moved away and slipped his pants off. “But you have to fuck me. I’m not going to let you cum in my mouth.”

 

Hansol didn’t need to be asked twice.

 

“You pretend you don’t like me Boo, but now I know you’re lying, you’re hard.” Hansol leaned over Seungkwan as he lay back on the seat. The windows were starting to fog up with the combination of their hot breath and the cool night outside and it shrouded the car in privacy. Although neither of them even considered getting caught.

 

“Can you turn around? Please?” Hansol asked gently and the diva inside Seungkwan really wanted to sass him with some smart remark but he found himself giving in. He turned around and knelt on the backseat with his face towards the window and held his breath with excitement and anticipation. He waited and waited for what felt like forever with silence hanging heavy in the air. Finally he had to break it. “Hansol?” he asked, “Ah, are you still there?” “Sorry Boo...” Hansol said as he ran his hands down the sides of Seungkwan’s hips. “I was just enjoying looking at it. I didn’t think you’d actually, you know, do what I asked.”

 

“Yes well don’t get used to it.” Seungkwan snapped. “Now hurry up and touch it. I’m getting bored.” He gasped when he felt Hansol’s hands pull his cheeks apart and suddenly Hansol’s face was buried in between them and Seungkwan’s face was pressed against the cold glass window. “Fuck.” Seungkwan swore as he felt Hansol’s thick tongue tasting every inch it could reach. It felt amazing, he didn’t want to moan loudly, he didn’t want to give Hansol the upper hand. He definitely didn’t want him to know how good it felt.

 

He held his voice in as Hansol licked and sucked, he held his breath as Hansol’s fingers entered him gently, he scrunched his face tight to keep from groaning with the sensation of Hansol pressing gentle kisses against the sensitive skin.

 

“I know you like that,” Hansol said as he reached around to grab Seungkwan’s cock. “I can see your reflection in the window.”

 

He tugged at Seungkwan’s cock a little but he was already hard. Hansol chuckled to himself as he ripped open the condom packet. If Seungkwan wanted to pretend he wasn’t thirsting for his cock then that was up to him. As long as he managed to get inside him Hansol didn’t care at all.

 

He rolled the condom down onto his erection and positioned himself behind Seungkwan on the backseat. “Ready?” He asked and Seungkwan rolled his eyes. “I was wondering if you were going to keep me waiting until next week...” Hansol clamped one hand around Seungkwan’s mouth and held his cock with the other as he pushed inside him. “I’ll take my hand away if you promise to keep your mouth shut...” Hansol panted as he began to thrust faster. “I’m going to make you feel real good Boo. Just give in to it...”

 

He moved his hand from Seungkwan’s mouth and let it trail down the side of his neck. He could feel the fine later of sweat on Seungkwan’s peachy skin and he leaned forward to taste it while he fucked him. “You feel so good Boo, you taste amazing...” Hansol’s hand left his neck and slid up under the other man’s shirt in search of his nipples.

 

He pinched one and rolled it between his fingertips and it was Seungkwan’s undoing. “Ahhhh.... Hansol...” Seungkwan moaned loudly to Hansol’s delight. He pinched it again before letting his hand slide down to grip Seungkwan’s cock. He matched the rhythm of his hips with his hand as he pounded relentlessly into Seungkwan. His shirt was stuck to his chest with sweat and the windows of the car were dripping with condensation. He furrowed his brow in concentration, jerked harder at Seungkwan’s cock, and was finally rewarded as Seungkwan came into his hand. His loud moans filled the car as he came and Hansol smirked with satisfaction.

 

He wiped his hand on his shirt before gripping Seungkwan’s hips with both hands. He grunted and panted as he came, his fingers digging hard into the soft skin, his cum filling the condom he wore. When he regained his breath and slowed his thrusts he let his limp cock slip free.

 

“YES!” Hansol fist pumped the air as he grabbed the condom off and wound the window down. He tossed it out and onto the ground and grinned at Seungkwan with a wink. “That was amazing Boo. Even though technically this wasn’t a date.” He leaned over and rubbed his nose against Seungkwan’s flushed cheek before pecking it with a little kiss.

 

He slipped his pants on and watched Seungkwan dress and fix himself up. “I really do like you Boo.” He said as he opened the door to get back in the front seat. “I really want to to pick that condom up and find a bin Hansol. What if some kid finds it tomorrow?” Seungkwan said as he got out the other side.

 

A silence descended over the two as Hansol drove towards Seungkwan’s home. He looked over at the slightly rumpled blond man and smiled when he saw him absentmindedly fidgeting with the beaded bracelet around his wrist. “I do like the bracelet.” Seungkwan said softly as he played with the peach and pink beads.

 

“That’s good.” Hansol grinned as he turned his attention back to the road. “I hope you liked the date as well.”


	40. Chapter 40

 

 

“You look happy,” Junhui said when Mingyu walked in. He had his backpack slung over his shoulder and the swagger in his walk was unmistakeable. “Wake up on the right side of the bed?” He chuckled and Mingyu winked at him. “Maybe you should try it. I don’t know how long Minghao’s attention span is but I’m sure other guys have their eye on him.” Mingyu smirked as he watched Junhui’s expression falter. “You snooze you lose!” He tossed his bag down on the floor and began looking for something to wear.

 

“Whose idea was Hawaiian night?” Mingyu cursed under his breath as he tossed aside one ugly Hawaiian shirt after another. Finally he chose a dark green one that wasn’t too bad. He found a pair of light blue ripped jeans that would probably fit and sighed with relief as he only just squeezed into them. He poured oil out into his hands and rubbed it all over his chest and abs, over his shoulders and arms, before looking over his shoulder for someone to help.

 

“Junhui come here and help me!” He called out but Seungkwan elbowed the other man aside and grabbed the oil. “I’ll help...” he said quickly and Junhui laughed loudly. “You look happy too Seungkwan! You finally let that stupid goofy looking kid get inside that uptight ass of yours?” Seungkwan dropped the oil bottle and flew at Junhui. “The fuck did you say?” “Whoa calm down Boo!” Mingyu grabbed him and pulled him away. “Calm down you psycho bitch!” Junhui snapped. “Fuck. Seungkwan got the sense of humour fucked right out of him!” “Shut your fucking mouth Junhui...” Mingyu looked over the shorter man with a fierce frown. “You really need to learn when to shut up.” Junhui wordlessly snatched his shirt off the chair and stormed out.

 

The good mood had gone downhill pretty quick. “Fuck. Seungkwan you owe him an apology you really overreacted.” Mingyu picked up the oil bottle and looked for some paper towel to clean up the spill. “Fine.” Seungkwan said it but Mingyu knew he didn’t really mean it. He sighed heavily and realised he couldn’t wait to quit this job and get away from these high maintenance personalities. He watched Seungkwan turn his back and sort through a big box of cheap fake flower leis and sighed again. “Don’t be mad at me Boo. You fucking started that and I shouldn’t have stuck up for you.” He grabbed his own shirt off the back of the couch and walked out to find someone with a more stable personality for company.

 

 

“Hi...” Mingyu said softly as he saw Jeonghan diligently polishing glasses behind the bar. “I’ve got news...” Jeonghan looked up and smiled at the tall man walking towards him. “I hope it’s good news!” Jeonghan flashed his beautiful smile and put the dishcloth down. “Junhui just stormed out looking like he was going to kill someone.”

 

Mingyu walked behind the bar and took both Jeonghan’s hands in his and squeezed them tight. “I’m going to tell you something but you have to keep it a secret. Just for a little while longer. Ok?” “Mingyu you’re scaring me!” Jeonghan laughed as he stared up at his sweet young friend. “Wonwoo bought me a restaurant. And he said I can hire whoever I want.” He grinned at the shocked look on Jeonghan’s face. “So do you want to be my front of house manager? You think you can keep a team of wait staff in line and keep my customers happy?”

 

“Mingyu really? I’m so happy for you.” Jeonghan threw his arms around Mingyu and squeezed him tight. “Congratulations. He really did that? Wow Mingyu you got yourself a real life sugar daddy. Every strippers dream!” Mingyu laughed and pushed Jeonghan away. “Yeah well I didn’t know he had money okay? So will you come work for me? We should be able to start hiring staff in about four weeks.”

 

Tears filled Jeonghan’s eyes as he realised his friend was giving him a real way out.

 

“Of course.” Jeonghan grinned. “Of course I’ll come and work for you. But who’s going to tell Chan?”

 

They looked up to see Seokmin whistling a happy tune to himself as he walked across the club towards the dressing room. “Hi Seokmin!” Mingyu called out. “Hawaiian night! Find a shirt in the dressing room!” Seokmin flashed a big white smile and gave a cheerful thumbs up at the two men behind the bar. “I’ll go help him,” Mingyu said, “plus Soonyoung is in a mood and you know what he’s like.”

 

Mingyu returned to the dressing room to find Soonyoung on the prowl. He leaned on the doorframe and watched the scene playing out with amused interest. Seokmin was standing in the corner rummaging through a box of shirts and Soonyoung was naked. “Hey Seokmin!” he called out to the man in the corner, “these booth shorts or this g string?” Seokmin turned to look at the naked man holding up various pairs of skimpy underwear and shrugged. “Whatever you like better Soonyoung,” he said vaguely before turning back to finding a shirt.

 

Mingyu watched Soonyoung’s face furrow in concentration and chewed his bottom lip to hold his laughter in.

 

“These one’s then?” Soonyoung pulled on a pair of light blue briefs. He paraded across the room and rummaged through the box for a shirt as Seokmin ignored him. Mingyu watchedas Soonyoong chose a shirt and dropped it on the floor. “Oops...” He said as he bent down to pick it up. “I’m clumsy today.”

 

Seokmin looked up briefly and tossed a smile at Soonyoung before picking out a shirt. “Be careful then Soonyoung.” Seokmin’s friendly smile flashed at Soonyoung again as he walked past Mingyu out of the room. “Wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself.”

 

Soonyoung scowled and tossed his shirt onto the couch. “Ugh.” He flopped dramatically down onto his back and Mingyu cackled. “Losing your magic touch Soonyoong?” Soonyoung sat up and gave him a dirty look. “No way. I could get him if I really wanted him.” Mingyu shook his head. Soonyoung was wrong. Seokmin was a man in love, it was written all over his face, anyone could see it a mile away. Soonyoung had no chance.

 

When he walked out again he saw Junhui and Seungkwan chatting near the bar. He was pleased Seungkwan listened to him and apologised. Mingyu hated his friends being mad at each other.

 

“Hey!” Jeonghan called out to him and he wandered over to see what he wanted. “Just got a text from Seungcheol. They’re all coming in tonight!” His eyes sparked and Mingyu saw joy inside them. Joy and excitement and hope that hadn’t been there before. Things were changing and Mingyu was happy that he could share his good luck with his friend.

 

He smirked at Jeonghan who looked at him curiously. “What?” He asked and Mingyu grinned. “Remember that thing we practiced? All of us?” Jeonghan nodded. He always said he never wanted to dance but this might be his last chance since he was now planning on leaving. “Seokmin doesn’t know it though.” “He’ll pick it up and follow along!” Mingyu grinned again and when Jeonghan nodded he knew he had him.

 

“Okay, since they’ll all be here, let’s do it just this once. We can probably even convince Seungkwan.”


	41. Chapter 41

 

 

 

 

 

“So, what happened the other night?” Minghao grinned at Hansol as they sat around the table at the Italian place they liked. “Nothing.” Hansol frowned as he shovelled spaghetti bolognaise into his mouth. “We just went to a movie. That’s all.” “Ew!” Seungcheol grabbed a napkin and tried to wipe up the spaghetti sauce that sprayed out as Hansol spoke with his mouth full of food.

 

“Just a movie?” Minghao wagged his eyebrows up and down at Hansol who blushed. “Shut up Minghao. Unless you want to talk about your non existent sex life and the fact that you can’t get a second round with Junhui.” Wonwoo stared coldly at Minghao who was quick to shut up.

 

“Fuck off Wonwoo. What about you? When’s the wedding?” Minghao’s smirk quickly returned but Wonwoo never took the bait. He just shrugged and bit down on his Margherita pizza. “You were the one who told me to Wife him before someone else did. Maybe you should take your own fucking advice.”

 

 

“Anyway, the restaurant will open in about six weeks, as long as he can get the staff he wants. We don’t need any renovations so the redecorating shouldn’t take too long.” Wonwoo chewed his pizza slice before he spoke again. “Obviously we’ll be having a party when it opens and, despite my better judgement, you’re all invited.”

 

“Can I bring my Boo?” Hansol asked and Wonwoo smiled. “Only if you promise to eat with your mouth full.”

 

“Can I bring Junhui?” Minghao asked. “If he says yes.” Wonwoo chuckled to himself.

 

“Can I bring Jeonghan?” Seungcheol asked and Wonwoo choked on his water a little. “Of course,” he said as he wondered why Jeonghan hadn’t told him yet.

 

 

“Hurry up,” Wonwoo complained, “I don’t want to miss Mingyu’s dance. He might not have many left.” He sighed heavily while he watched his friends eat their food. When his restaurant opened he would probably eat in the kitchen. At least it would have an amazing view.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The line up was long and they waited patiently until they made it to the front. Their chatter was animated and cheerful despite the cold weather and even Wonwoo was bright and happy. They paid their entry and filed past the scowling bouncer who’s expression only improved when he spotted Seungcheol who tried to ignore the short man’s hungry eyes.

 

When they were finally inside they saw that it was, once again, packed. They searched around for a table, not seeing an empty one, until Seungkwan appeared behind them dressed in a pair of shorts with a handful of leis. “Welcome to Hawaiian night!” He chirped brightly as he hung a strand of cheap fake flowers around Hansol’s neck. “Follow me...” he said and the four men followed him to the front where a table had been set up near the stage. It had four chairs placed to take in the best views of the stage and had a ‘reserved’ sign in the middle.

 

“We convinced Chan to give you VIP treatment tonight,” Seungkwan said as he pulled the chairs out, “so I hope you guys have cash.” They all looked at each other when suddenly Wonwoo tossed his credit are down on the table. “Everything’s on me but the tips and the private room. You want to spoil them do it out of your own wallets.”

 

“Thank you Wonwoo!” Three voices chimed in unison and Seungkwan grinned. “I’ll be back with drinks.”

 

“Bring something good!” Wonwoo called out to the retreating man as the four settled around their table.

 

Seungkwan returned with four iced bottles of champagne and poured for all of them. “Where’s Jeonghan?” Seungcheol craned his neck over towards the bar seeing only the club owner serving drinks.

 

“The boys have prepared a special surprise for you guys tonight.” Seungkwan winked at them as he filled their glasses with champagne. “Even Jeonghan.” He turned to Hansol as he filled the last glass. “Maybe even me.” Hansol grinned as he watched him walk away.

 

 

The four men sipped their champagne and looked around. The crowd was big and rowdy. Minghao couldn’t see Junhui anywhere Suddenly the lights went out and the crowd grew quiet. “Who is it?” Hansol asked excitedly. Seungkwan had disappeared. None of the others had even been sighted. “This better be Junhui or I’m going to riot!” Minghao yelled as he poured another glass of champagne. “It’s getting real thirsty out here!”

 

Red lights came on to reveal the stage. Everyone in the audience was stunned before a murmur went up through the crowd.

 

They were all up there.

 

Mingyu and Jeonghan were on one side of the stage. Both wore ripped jeans and shirts left open, Mingyu’s a green Hawaiian shirt, Jeonghan’s was a plain black satin. Seokmin and Seungkwan were on the other side in similar attire, brightly coloured Hawaiian shirts left unbuttoned, ripped jeans in shades of pale blue. And in the middle, wearing nothing but a pair of tropical print booty shorts, Soonyoung and Junhui were waiting by the pole.

 

Ttokbaro bwa

What’s the situation

 

 

The crowd went wild.

 

 

As the heavy beat and saxophones of The Eve kicked in the crowd went crazy. Wonwoo chewed his bottom lip as he couldn’t take his eyes off Mingyu. His bronze skin looked so good as he raised his arms above his head and his hips gyrated to the beat. A little part of Wonwoo was sorry he was soon going to be depriving the world of the chance to see this. But he wasn’t too worried because he would still be able to enjoy it all he wanted.

 

Soonyoung’s pole work was impressive as he and Junhui took turns. But he only had eyes for Junhui as he watched him wind his sexy body around the silver pole. Silver glitter sparkles on every inch of his exposed skin and as he dropped lightly to the ground and began to grind his hips against the floor all Minghao could think about was getting that glitter all over him later. He didn’t know how but he had to have him again.

 

 

No one really noticed Hansol get up. He moved from the table to the stage right where Seungkwan was dancing. He liked it from the front but what he really wanted was a view from the back and he slipped through the crowd until he had the perfect spot. As he found a seat and rested his head on his hand he really felt like he was in heaven. Boo’s ass was perfection and he wanted to get inside it again as soon as possible. And preferably not in a car. It was at that moment Hansol knew he had to start thinking about moving out of his parents place.

 

 

Wonwoo stole a glance at Seungcheol to gauge his reaction to this unexpected treat. He always talked about Jeonghan as being perfection, an untouchable angel, and Wonwoo knew that for some reason they hadn’t even gone past kissing. He chuckled a little as he watched Seungcheol watch Jeonghan grind against the floor with what could only be described as heart eyes. If this was Jeonghan’s plan to get laid If was definitely working.

 

Wonwoo watched their shirts hit the floor followed by their jeans. He smirked at Minghao’s reaction to Junhui on the floor with Soonyoung grinding on top of him, the blond stripper rolling his hips between Junhui’s legs, Minghao’s cheeks on fire. His eyes turned quickly back to Mingyu who was dancing with Jeonghan in his arms. Jeonghan’s head was tossed back onto Mingyu’s shoulder as the taller ran his hands all over his chest and neck.

 

It was so hot. The crowd was going crazy.

 

Wonwoo pulled a $50 out of his wallet and walked over to the stage. He waved it and Mingyu caught his eye immediately. As Mingyu dropped to his knees and thrust his hips towards him Wonwoo held out the note. He slipped it inside the waistband of the bright blue briefs Mingyu wore just as the song was ending.

 

To his surprise Mingyu jumped down off the stage and wrapped him up in his arms. He leaned up as Mingyu’s lips captured his and they were soon locked in a heated messy kiss. Wonwoo enjoyed the taste of Mingyu’s tongue in his mouth, he always tasted of sweet mint, and as the kiss grew more heated they forgot where they were. Wonwoo moaned as Mingyu broke the kiss and began to suck at his neck before they were suddenly pulled apart.

 

“What the fuck is going on?” Chan shouted as he pulled them apart and stared Mingyu down. He looked around and realised half the crowd had been watching them and their intimate moment and were all still staring.

 

“Sorry man. I just can’t help it.” Mingyu grabbed Wonwoo again and buried his face in his neck. “He’s just so.....” Mingyu’s words were lost as he kissed up and down Wonwoo’s soft white neck. Chan grabbed him again and pulled him back. “You’ve lost it Mingyu. You’re fired.”

 

Mingyu just laughed in his face. “You can’t fire me Chan. Because I fucking quit!”


	42. Chapter 42

 

 

 

Jeonghan jumped from the stage and watched on as Chan and Mingyu argued. He’d been shocked to see Mingyu leave the stage and start kissing his boyfriend but he knew the effect they had on each other. He’d seen it first hand, their incredible chemistry, the way they seems to exist in their own world. He watched as Chan tried to pull them apart and his eyes sparkled with delight when he heard Mingyu snap back at Chan.

 

“You can’t fire me Chan. Because I fucking quit!”

 

Jeonghan was quitting too. But there was something he wanted to do first. Something he’d always fantasised about and he quickly looked around before spotting Seungcheol staring at him from his seat.

 

He ran his hands through his hair before walking over to the man who watched his every step. “What did you think?” Jeonghan asked in a husky whisper as he slid onto Seungcheol’s lap. “Amazing...” the dark haired man seemed in shock but when he shifted his weight he could feel Seungcheol’s arousal through the thin fabric of the black booty shorts he was wearing. “Just amazing?” Jeonghan moves again making Seungcheol squirm. “Fucking incredible Hannie.” Seungcheol said. “But if you keep wriggling on my lap like that your boss is going to have a real problem.”

 

Jeonghan smirked. He’d been trying to get Seungcheol into bed for weeks. He had never regretted anything more than his bratty behaviour that first night they went out. Seungcheol had spent every single minute since trying to prove that he was interested in more than just Jeonghan’s body. It was cute for a little while but Jeonghan had enough. He was so hot for Seungcheol and he’d had enough of being treated like some precious jewel or fragile object. Seungcheol was the perfect gentleman and Jeonghan was ready to change that.

 

“Have you ever been in there?” Jeonghan’s eyes flicked over to the private rooms and Seungcheol shook his head. “First time for both of us then.” Jeonghan smiled and took him by the hand as he led him away from the table.

 

 

 

Jeonghan opened the door and Seungcheol walked in. He sat on the couch as Jeonghan locked the door and turned on the speaker. He watched Jeonghan pick up the iPod and scrol through the songs until he found one he liked. Fantasy by JBJ began and Jeonghan walked slowly over to where Seungcheol was seated on the couch.

 

Jeonghan straddled his lap, his pale thighs either side of Seungcheol’s hips, his arms around Seungcheol’s neck. He rolled his hips in time with the beat as Seungcheol let his hands wander. He ran them up and down the inside of Jeonghan’s black satin shirt feeling the smooth skin of his back and sides. Jeonghan got up and danced a little before he took the shirt off and dropped it to the floor.

 

“Jeonghan... “ Seungcheol was passing the point of no return. “You know the rules...” he whispered as Jeonghan climbed back onto his lap. “You’ll get fired if we get caught in here.”

 

“Chan can’t fire me...” Jeonghan murmured as his lips began to work their way down Seungcheol’s neck, “I’m quitting to work for Mingyu in the restaurant..” he began to grind his hips on Seungcheol’s crotch making the dark haired man groan aloud. “This might be our only chance in here Seungcheol. So tell me. What’s your fantasy?”

 

Seungcheol slipped his hands inside the back of Jeonghan’s shorts and enjoyed the velvety sensation of skin under his fingertips. “You’re so beautiful Jeonghan. So beautiful and so perfect... “ he leaned forward and kissed Jeonghan, their lips crashing together, his tongue pushing its way into Jeonghan’s mouth. He’d been using every single ounce of self control to keep from touching Jeonghan. He wanted to prove to him that he was beautiful and sexy but also interesting and funny and worthwhile. But now, in this room after that dance, Seungcheol was done waiting.

 

Seungcheol, the nice guy, the very definition of a good boy, had something specific in mind.

 

“Jeonghan,” he said as he began to thrust his crotch against Jeonghan’s, “can you spank me?” Jeonghan almost giggled until he saw how serious Seungcheol was. “You’re so perfect Jeonghan, and I’m not, please....” he pleaded with his eyes as he stared up at the beautiful man on his lap. “Punish me Jeonghan. Please...”

 

 

“Get up.” Jeonghan said. He got off Seungcheol’s lap and pulled the man onto his feet. Jeonghan looked him up and down before smirking at him with his arms folded across his chest. “Now strip.”

 

Seungcheol tossed his shirt off over his head and dropped his jeans. He pulled his shoes and socks off and stood before Jeonghan in just his grey cotton boxers. “Turn around.” Jeonghan said and when Seungcheol turned around he bent over and put his hands on the couch.

 

This was new but Jeonghan liked it. He liked the idea of being in control and he wondered how far he could push it. He pulled Seungcheol’s boxers down and caressed his ass with his thin hands. “Tell me Seungcheol. Have you been bad today?” “Yes Hannie. I’ve been bad.” He murmured the words out, his breath was labouring in anticipation, Jeonghan could see how hard he was already.

 

Jeonghan slapped him right across the ass. It wasn’t that hard, just enough to sting, and Seungcheol moaned loudly at the sensation. Jeonghan rubbed the red handprint gently as he pressed him further. “Tell me what bad things you’ve done today.”

 

“I, ah, I crossed the road without using he crossing...”

 

Slap. The sound rang out through the room. This one was a little harder and when the red mark showed up immediately on Seungcheol’s white skin Jeonghan smiled and rubbed it gently. “Anything else?”

 

“I laughed at Minghao at dinner. I shouldn’t make fun of my friends.”

 

Slap. This one was more gentle but it still made Seungcheol moan loudly. Jeonghan realised he should have turned the music up louder but he didn’t know this was where they were heading when they walked in. He wasn’t disappointed thought, Jeonghan was up for anything really, and Seungcheol was full of surprises.

 

Jeonghan saw a few drops of pre cum drip onto the couch. Lucky he was quitting or he really would be fired. Seungcheol was panting now and Jeonghan knew he could probably only take one more.

 

“Anything else?” He asked and Seungcheol took a deep breath.

 

“On the way in the bouncer was checking me out. I tried to ignore it but he’s kind of cute and I looked at his ass. I’m sorry Jeonghan.”

 

Slap. The last one was hard and the hand print across Seungcheol’s ass was red and angry. He moaned loudly at the sensation and as Jeonghan saw his hard cock leaking onto the couch he knew he’d reached his limit.

 

“You took your punishment well Seungcheol. You can get your reward.”

 

Jeonghan slipped his shorts off and moved to lay on the couch and Seungcheol was instantly on top of him. He was insatiable, his mouth hungry to taste every inch of Jeonghan’s skin, his lips kissing and sucking as he trailed down his neck.

 

“Fuck..” Seungcheol whispered as he pressed his hit leaking cock into Jeonghan’s thigh. “I need to get inside you Hannie. Now...” Jeonghan shoved his hand down the side of the couch and felt around under the cushions before finding a packed of lube. He silently thanked Jihoon and Soonyoung as he handed it to Seungcheol who ripped it open with his teeth. He used it to coat his fingers and his cock and as he resumed kissing Jeonghan’s neck he pressed a finger inside him.

 

“Fuck... Hannie... you’re so tight....” Seungcheol tried to push another in but Jeonghan hissed at the feeling and he quickly pulled away.

 

“Don’t worry about it Seungcheol,” Jeonghan said as he squirmed underneath the other man, “just fuck me. You’re not the only one who likes a punishment.”

 

 

Seungcheol didn’t need to be asked twice. He liked his cock up with Jeonghan’s entrance and eased it inside. He went in slowly and carefully but it still burned and Jeonghan breathed through the pain. When his breathing steadied he nodded up at Seungcheol who began to thrust.

 

The combination of pleasure and pain brought tears to Jeonghan’s eyes. It felt incredible. The pain lessened and the pleasure increased and soon his soft moans filled the room.

 

 

“Seungcheol....” Jeonghan moaned as his hips began to met the other man’s thrusts. “Ah... Seungcheol ...” Seungcheol loved the way Jeonghan moaned his name and began to thrust harder. “Jeonghan you’re so perfect....” Seungcheol shifted his weight and when he hit Jeonghan’s prostate the other man shuddered under him. “Stop saying that...” Jeonghan panted as he reached his peak, “no one’s fucking perfect...”

 

 

“You’re perfect to me...” Seungcheol increased his pace as Jeonghan writhed with pleasure underneath him. His red brown hair was wild and tears streaked his cheeks. His chest heaved as he panted for air and Seungcheol desperately wanted to argue with him. To him Jeonghan was perfect, even flawed and faulted, and he was fully prepared to spend every day trying to convince him.

 

 

But this time he didn’t argue. He just pushed Jeonghan’s legs back and pounded hard into his body. He thrust hard into Jeonghan until the man scrunched his eyes shut and came hard with a soft groan of pleasure. His thrusts became messy as he felt himself on the edge and goosebumps sprang up over his whole body. Intense pleasure coursed through his body as he came and he finally slowed his thrusts as his load filled Jeonghan’s body with warmth and dripped out onto the couch.

 

“I won’t stop you know...” Seungcheol murmured against Jeonghan’s neck before kissing his lips softly. “Stop what?” Jeonghan asked as he wrapped his arms around Seungcheol’s neck. “Telling you that you’re perfect.”

 

Jeonghan smiled. “I’m not perfect Seungcheol,” his smile was bright and radiant and his eyes glittered under the room’s red light, “but that doesn’t mean we aren’t perfect for each other.”

 

 

Seungcheol quickly dressed and Jeonghan pulled his shorts and shirt back on. “When are you quitting?” Seungcheol asked and Jeonghan shrugged. “As soon as Wonwoo can start paying me a pay check.” He opened the door to find a very irate Chan standing right outside with his arms folded and a look of thunder on his face.

 

“Everyone heard you fucking in there Jeonghan.” Chan spat out angrily. “I’ve told you all it’s not a fucking whorehouse. I should fire you right now.”

 

Jeonghan started to laugh to Chan’s disgust. “You’ve already heard this tonight Chan,” he began to laugh hysterically, "and I’m saying it too. You can't fire me Chan because I fucking quit!"

 

Jeonghan grabbed Seungcheol by the hand and began to walk away before stopping and turning back towards a shocked Chan.

 

“And you might want to clean up in there. We kind of made a mess.”

 


	43. Chapter 43

 

 

“What a night!” Seokmin grinned at Junhui and Soonyoung. He had a huge stack of cash in his hands and couldn’t wipe the smile from his face. “Yeah. Pretty freaky.” Soonyoung laughed as he ran to the shower with his towel and clothes clutched tight in his arms.

 

“What are we going to do now?” Junhui said as he looked up from his phone. “Mingyu’s cock didn’t bring in that many customers,” Chan said as he appeared in the doorway, “he wants to quit to bake fucking muffins good luck to him.” Chan frowned. “I’m more worried about losing Jeonghan.” “Jeonghan fucking quit?” Jihoon appeared behind him in he doorway with a shocked look.

 

“These soft guys start getting good dick and all of a sudden they’re too good for us.” Chan moved to let Jihoon into the room. “Anyone know anyone who wants to take the bar job?” “Maybe...” Seungkwan said as he walked in behind Jihoon. “I’ll ask around.”

 

“Any of you other pussies want to quit for the sake of tasting someone’s cock? Speak up now!” Chan looked from Seokmin to Junhui to Seungkwan to Soonyoung who had just opened the bathroom door naked with a towel around his hair.

 

Everyone shook their heads and Chan counted out the rest of the nights tips.

 

 

 

“You okay?” Soonyoung had pulled on a pair of briefs and smushed himself against Junhui on the couch. Junhui smiled weakly at his friend and Soonyoung knew that meant no. “What’s wrong baby?” Soonyoung cooed as he put his arm around the older man. “I’m a fucking idiot. That’s what.” Junhui sighed. “Minghao seemed like a real player, you know, like the kind of guy who can get dick whenever and wherever. So I didn’t really want to get involved.” Junhui opened his phone again. “But he’s so hot and I just, ugh, I couldn’t resist him and I let him fuck me. Like really fuck me.”

 

Junhui closed his eyes while he remembered that night in the club kitchen. “He was so dom and I loved it. He even sucked my dick. And then, like a fucking idiot, I forgot my keys and he took me to his house and I slept there and....” Junhui checked his messages, seeing none again, and tossed his phone aside. “Fuck. The next day we took our dogs to the dog park and I let it slip out Soonyoung. Me. The real me...”

 

 

“Oh no...” Soonyoung hugged the other man. “I know...” Junhui sniffled. “I was so embarrassing rolling around in the grass and playing with the dogs and just generally being a fucking weirdo. And so, as I usually do, I dealt with my embarrassment by avoiding him.” He sighed heavily. “And now he’s seeing someone else. I’m too fucking late.”

 

 

Soonyoung frowned. “Really? He said that?” Junhui sighed. “See for yourself.”

 

 

**_To: dickdaddy_ **

**_1:37am_ **

****

**_Hey just wondering if you left already and if not do you want to catch a ride together_ **

 

 

**_From: dickdaddy_ **

**_1:44am  
_ **

****

**_I’ve already gone home with Hansol but thanks anyway_ **

 

 

 

Soonyoung laughed as he smacked Junhui across the back of the head. “First of all ‘dickdaddy’?” Soonyoung chuckled and Junhui smirked. “If he fucked you that’s what you’d be calling him.” “Okay well your message wasn’t really straightforward Junhui. And Hansol is that goofy looking kid that’s fucking Seungkwan.” Tears filled Junhui’s eyes. “Really?” He asked and Soonyoung smirked. “Yep.” He tapped away at Junhui’s phone before tossing it back to him. “There you go. You can thank me later!”

 

 

Junhui felt his phone buzz and immediately opened his messages. “Fucking Soonyoong!” He said aloud as he read the message he’d sent on Junhui’s behalf.

 

 

**_To: dickdaddy_ **

**_2:10am_ **

****

**_Shame. I was hoping you’d bring your deliciousdick over to my apartment and fuck me until breakfast._ **

****

****

**_From: dickdaddy_ **

**_2:10am_ **

****

**_I’ll be there in 20mins and I’ll bring the breakfast!_ **

 

 

“Shit!” Junhui scrambled for his backpack. He wasn’t forgetting his keys this time. “Someone give me a ride!” He yelled out and found Jihoon and Soonyoung waiting for him by the door.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seokmin tried to open the door quietly. Jisoo has only returned from church camp that morning and Seokmin knew he was tired. Mentoring at risk children was hard but admirable work. So he dropped his bag softly on the floor by the front door and slipped his shoes off. He crept down the hallway to the bathroom and opened the door. It had been a crazy night and he couldn’t wait to wash the gleaming body oil from his skin.

 

He stepped into a hot shower and washed his hair. He grabbed a face washer and covered it in shower gel and began to scrub all over his body. He’d had about a hundred hands on his skin tonight, and while they were shoving money at him he was only too happy to put up with it, but now he was home he just wanted to get fresh and clean.

 

When he felt sufficiently cleansed he turned he water off and wrapped a towel around his body. The scent of his lavender shower gel soothed him and he couldn’t wait to dry off and slip between his clean sheets and in the morning he would take Jisoo out for breakfast.

 

He opened his bedroom door and his eyes almost fell out of his head. Jisoo was in his bed. In the dim light Seokmin could see the outline of his bare shoulder above the blanket and his breath caught in his chest. “Hey....” Jisoo said softly when he saw Seokmin in the doorway. “I was waiting for you but I think I dozed off.”

 

Seokmin stared in surprise before dropping his towel and sliding his naked skin under the covers. He opened his arms and Jisoo rolled right into them and Seokmin luxuriated in the feeling of Jisoo’s warm body. “Are you naked?” He smirked in the darkness when he felt Jisoo’s cock resting on his thigh. “Maybe...” Jisoo giggled a little. “I was trying to be sexy, but then I got cold, so I got under the blankets and then I dozed off.” He rubbed his head on Seokmin’s chest and pressed their bodies closer. “I guess I’m not good at being sexy.”

 

 

“Baby you have no idea how wrong you are....” Seokmin rolled over and on top of Jisoo making him squeal a little. He let his mouth wander slowly from Jisoo’s ear down his soft white neck, across his collarbone, making his way down to his perfect pink nipples.

 

“Mmmmmmm....” Seokmin delighted in the taste as he rolled his tongue around the bud hardening in his mouth. “Aghhhh.... Seokmin.... why does that feel so good?” Jisoo moaned loudly underneath him and Seokmin smirked. One suck on his nipples and his perfect church boy was moaning like a slut.

 

 

“You like it?” He could see the gleam in Jisoo’s eye as he nodded in the darkness and Seokmin reached over to the bedside cupboard for lube. “Turn over baby...” Seokmin said, “tonight we’re going to do something different.”

 

 

“I went to confession today....” Jisoo murmured into the pillow. “I confessed my sins Seokmin.” He gasped when he felt a finger inside him. “Seokmin.....” he groaned as he felt Seokmin’s long finger gently probing, feeling his insides, making him feel funny. It gave him a tingly feeling in his stomach and he liked it. “I confessed to having sex outside of marriage.” He moaned loudly when Seokmin’s finger brushed against his insides in a certain spot that made him feel like his body was on fire.

 

 

 

“I prayed for forgiveness. I did my Penance Seokmin..... aaaahhhhh.....” Jisoo wasn’t ready for the feeling of two fingers inside him. He groaned loudly and his hips began to move. His cock was hard and it was making a wet patch where it was pressed against the sheet.

 

 

 

“I did my Penance. I said three Hail Marys. I got down on my knees and prayed for the strength to resist...” he writhed as Seokmin’s fingers thrust in and out of his ass. He knew it shouldn’t feel good but it did. He spread his legs wider and rolled his hips and moaned again.

 

“I was contrite Seokmin.... I was truly repentant....” Jisoo felt Seokmin’s fingers slip free only to be replaced by his wet tongue. He couldn’t breathe. The feeling was so intense, so pleasurable and so sensual, and so sinful.

 

 

“I prayed for the strength to resist but I can’t. I can’t resist you. I confessed my sins Seokmin but my love for God isn’t stronger than my body’s willingness to sin...”

 

Jisoo lost his train of thought. All sense of contrition was overtaken by pure lust when he felt the head of Seokmin’s cock push inside his hole.

 

 

“How can something that feels this good be wrong?” Jisoo shifted onto his knees and spread his legs. He could tell Seokmin was trying to be gentle by Jisoo didn’t want gentle. He wanted Seokmin to fuck him.

 

He slammed his hips backwards taking in all of Seokmin’s cock. “Baby you feel so good....” Seokmin was panting as he gasped the words out. “I’m a sinner Seokmin...” Jisoo’s voice was somewhere between a whine and a whisper as his hips backed up on Seokmin’s cock. “I haven’t been chaste.... I’ve had sexual thoughts about you... and while I was away at church camp those thoughts......” Seokmin thrust harder and reached around to grab Jisoo’s cock. It leaked all over his hand as he pumped it in time with his thrusts.

 

Jisoo moaned again. “I had sexual thoughts and I hid in the shower block and, Seokmin, I pleasured myself.... it’s a sin against God.... please forgive me Lord.....” Jisoo moaned loudly as he came all over the bed.

 

 

“Turn over again...” Seokmin’s husky voice commanded and Jisoo rolled over. “I want to see your pretty face....” He stared down at his boyfriend, so wrecked and so stunningly beautiful, and as he thrust hard he couldn’t hold on any more. He closed his eyes and came loudly as he threw his head back, he leaned down and captured Jisoo’s plump pink lips in a hungry kiss, he kissed him slowly and sensually as he filled Jisoo with his cum.

 

 

Seokmin rolled off and lay flat on his back. He stared at the roof as Jisoo quickly got up and muttered a quick prayer as he knelt on the floor by the bed. He felt the bed shift and Jisoo was in his arms as he wrapped him in a tight hug.

 

Seokmin smiled as he listened to the soft sounds of Jisoo’s gentle snoring. He’d made a lot of money tonight and he was pretty confident that it would only be a few more weeks until he had the money for the ring.


	44. Chapter 44

 

 

 

“Thanks for the ride!” Junhui said as he opened the car door. “Thank me tomorrow for the other ride!” Soonyoung smiled brightly as Junhui waved and closed the car door. He checked his watch and saw that it was 2:17am. He had three minutes.

 

 

He fumbled around in his bag for his keys as he entered the elevator. He was running out of time. As soon as the doors opened he ran out, running down the hall, just about to round the corner when he felt his feet slip. Junhui’s deer flew out in front of him as he fell right on his ass and he swore at his own clumsiness.

 

“Shit... are you okay?” Junhui lay flat on his back and stared at Minghao’s face looming over him. “Any chance you didn’t see that?” Junhui bit his bottom lip nervously and Minghao chuckled a little. “Nope. Saw the whole thing. Why were you running?” “I didn’t want to be late for you.” Junhui held his hand out and let Minghao help him to his feet.

 

Junhui couldn’t stop blushing as he opened the door. “Miffy!” Minghao bent down to pick up the cute little fluff ball. “Miss me?” He asked as he rubbed his nose against her soft fur. He put her down and pulled a dog treat from his carry bag and laughed when she snatched it and took off to hide behind the couch.

 

“Your place is amazing!” Minghao admired the tasteful and mature decor as he found the kitchen and began to unpack his food. True to his word, Minghao unpacked fruit and yoghurt from his bag, putting it away in Junhui’s fridge. He turned around to find a still blushing Junhui standing awkwardly in the doorway. “I’m just going to take a shower...” he stared shyly at the floor but Minghao grabbed him by the arm and pulled him close.

 

“No. First you’re going to explain why we had that one date, which I thought was amazing by the way, and then you just cut me off.” Minghao drew Junhui in closer to his body and ran a hand down the back of his head, he let his fingers tangle in Junhui’s soft hair, he held him gently as Junhui trembled at the touch.

 

“I was embarrassed...” he said softly as he stood stiff and awkward, “I was ashamed that I let you see the real me....” “The fuck are you on about?” Minghao placed his hands either side of Junhui’s face as he searched his eyes for answers. “People get sick of me quick Minghao. I’m weird and I can’t help if.” He sighed as he stared into Minghao’s dark eyes. “Junhui I like the real you. I had such a great time with you at the dog park, you were cute and funny, and so interesting...” his words were cut off by Junhui’s lips on his. He moaned a little when he felt Junhui’s tongue slip into his mouth and his hands gripped at Junhui’s tshirt.

 

“I’m weird Minghao. I can’t control it... you really want to be with someone who’s goofy and likes dogs better than people?” Junhui gasped a little as Minghao’s teeth raked gently down his neck. “You really want a boyfriend who falls all the time?” “Yes...” Minghao whispered into Junhui’s ear making him shiver and weak at the knees. “I find you so interesting Junhui, I don’t know if you’re mature or babyish, you’re either serious or silly, I especially love when you switch from seductive to adorable.”

 

Minghao’s sincere words of acceptance had Junhui trembling under his touch. How was he to know Minghao would accept him like this, every facet of his duality, every embarrassing quirk? “I-I, um, I still need that shower....” Junhui unwound himself from Minghao’s embrace blushing furiously from his soft attention. “Do you want to pour us some wine while you wait?”

 

 

Minghao inspected the selection in the wine rack and smiled to himself. He’d spent enough time with Mingyu to know this was an impressive selection. He chose a red and found some glasses while he listened to the sound of the shower running.

 

Junhui emerged a few minutes later, his face bare and clean, his hair wet against his head. He smelled like luxurious bath products and was dressed in a black satin robe. They sat side by side on the couch as they enjoyed theirwine and Minghao enjoyed the sight of Junhui’s exposed thighs under his short robe. Finally he’d had enough and downed the rest of his wine. He put the empty glass down on the coffee table and leaned over as his hand stroked the expanse of skin revealed by the skimpy fabric.

 

“I can be real good to you Junhui....” Minghao took Junhui’s wine glass from his fingers and put it down as well. “I can make you happy....” Minghao’s lips trailed down Junhui’s neck as he pulled the robe aside. His fingers pulled at the belt and as the knot came apart the robe fell open revealing Junhui’s bare chest, his nipples already hard in the cool air, his smooth hairless stomach.

 

“I’m not Mingyu....” Junhui whispered as he felt the heat of Minghao’s tongue trailing down his chest. “I like my lifestyle. I won’t quit stripping for you or anyone...” “I’m not asking you to quit....” Minghao’s lips kissed gently up the inside of his thigh. “I’m asking you to let me kiss you and fuck you and wake up next to you...” Minghao’s teeth nipped gently at Junhui’s soft thighs making the other man arch his back on the couch.

 

“Do you want to go to my bedroom?” Junhui asked and Minghao jumped to his feet. “Let’s go!” He pulled him up by the hand and a giggling Junhui led him across the living area to a closed door. He opened the door and Minghao gasped a little. A huge four poster king sized bed stood in the middle of the room hung with thick swags of black chiffon.

 

“You really are a Queen....” Minghao smirked as he grabbed Junhui and pushed him down onto the bed. “Do you want to be my queen Junhui? I’ll treat you like one.” Minghao threw his shirt off and climbed on top of the other man, pulling his robe wide open, revealing his nakedness underneath. “I can’t buy you everything but I can give you all of me.... I’ll treat you better than you ever could imagine...”

 

Minghao grabbed Junhui’s cock and stroked it gently. “I’ll take care of you, make you happy, do anything you ask me...” Junhui moaned as he thrust against Minghao’s hand. He looked up into the other man’s face and withered a little at the dark lust and heat in Minghao’s eyes.

 

“Okay....” He whispered. His hands fumbled with Minghao’s jeans as he unzipped the fly and pulled at the waistband. Minghao smirked again as he quickly stood up and dropped his jeans and boxers to the floor. “Finally!” Minghao’s delight was evident as he moved his naked body back on top of Junhui. “This is all I’ve been thinking about.”

 

 

Junhui closed his eyes as he let Minghao take over his body. The last time, in the club kitchen, Minghao has been so wild and so dominant. Here in the soft silk covers he was different. He was assertive and dominant but he was also reverent. His hands wandered across Junhui’s skin leaving trails of fire in their wake. “Are you ready to let me love you Junhui?” Junhui just nodded.

 

The sensual warmth of Minghao’s lips trailed all over Junhui’s neck and chest. He sucked gently at one nipple then the other making Junhui hiss a little thought his teeth. It felt incredible. He was already leaking, his erection sitting against his stomach, his hips trying to search for resistance.

 

“Lube?” Minghao asked and Junhui reached over and opened the top drawer of his bedside table. Minghao leaned over to look inside and his smirk returned when he saw the bottle of lube sitting next to a slim black vibrator.

 

“Junhui can I use this on you?” Minghao grabbed it out and Junhui blushed but nodded. “Spread wide baby...” Minghao crooned gently as he filled his palm with lube and coated the vibrator with it.

 

Junhui closed his eyes and spread his legs and waited in anticipation for the cold rubber feeling he was so used to. Instead he felt Minghao’s finger enter him, probing gently, spreading lube generously around his hole. “Is this okay? Is it good?” Minghao’s voice was surprisingly gentle and it made Junhui feel like he was melting. “Yes, its good Hao, feels nice...” Junhui pulled his knees up allowing himself to spread wider. His head was almost swallowed up in the pile of luxurious pillows and his heart was beating a million miles an hour.

 

 

He sighed in pleasure when he felt it. The cold hard rubber slipped easily inside him and filled him up in a way that he loved. He opened his eyes and shuddered when he saw the way Minghao was watching him. He chewed his bottom lip and moaned as Minghao winked at him before turning the vibrator on.

 

“Aghhhhhhhhh.....” Junhui cried out in pleasure when he felt the buzz deep inside. Minghao moved the vibrator gently in and out as Junhui writhed with pleasure beneath him. “Tell me when you’re close..” Minghao said as he turned the vibrator up onto the highest level, “This is fun but I want it to be my cock that makes you cum...”

 

 

“Better stop then...” Junhui said between gasps as his breath became hard to catch. Minghao grinned and tossed the toy aside. He lined his cock up with Junhui’s stretched hole and pushed it inside easily.

 

“Ah that’s the shit....” Minghao swore as he thrust hard and slow into Junhui’s body. “God you’re so beautiful Jun, you feel amazing,” Minghao nestled his nose against Junhui’s neck as he fucked him. “You smell so good and you feel so good...” his hand moved to grip Junhui’s cock and the other man came undone as soon as he was touched. Junhui moaned and squirmed under Minghao as he came all over his hand and when he was done Minghao was quick to bring his fingers to his mouth. “You even taste good Jun,” Minghao licked at the cum all over his hand as he thrust harder and harder and came inside Junhui with a low moan.

 

“Food or sleep?” Minghao rolled onto his side so he could fully appreciate Junhui’s wrecked appearance. He was stunningly beautiful like this. No make up, no body glitter, no pretence. Just the real Junhui giggling and trying to hide his face behind the pillow.

 

“Sleep,” Junhui said as he rolled off the bed and onto the floor. “Do you mind?” He asked as he began to throw Tsum Tsums from under his bed onto the covers and Minghao just laughed. “Nah I don’t mind...” he frowned as Junhui wrapped his arms around a big Stitch Tsum Tsum. “Actually I do....” he took the toy from Junhui’s arms and snuggled up close to the other man who blushed and giggled. “Oh. Sorry.” Junhui liked Minghao in his arms better than Stitch anyway.

 

 

 


	45. Chapter 45

 

 

“Come back to bed...” Wonwoo’s eyes were still closed as his hands searched the sheets for the warmth of Mingyu’s body but found nothing. “I can’t.” Mingyu was already searching the floor for his clothes. Wonwoo opened his eyes and rubbed them as he sat up and drank in the sight of Mingyu’s hard muscular body in the early morning light.

 

 

“It’s Saturday,” Wonwoo groaned, “what about a nice lazy breakfast and then going back to bed?” Mingyu shook his head as he pulled a pair of jeans on. They barely pulled up to his thighs and he laughed as he realised they were Wonwoo’s and dropped them back down. “I have to go Wonwoo. I’m sorry, but I need clean clothes, and my friend from school just offered me a few hours washing dishes in his family’s restaurant. I need to make rent Wonwoo, I can’t knock the work back....”

 

Wonwoo sighed heavily. He hated being the cause of Mingyu’s stress. If he hadn’t turned up to watch him dance none of this would have happened. The selfish part of him felt amazing, Mingyu had quit for him, and now he had him all to himself. No more shaking his ass for coins, no more lap dances and private rooms with creepy old guys, no more being objectified by drunk basketball players. No more strangers trying to put their hands on his boyfriend’s delicious body.

 

 

But as Wonwoo watched Mingyu pull a tshirt over his head he could feel the stress he was trying to hide.

 

“How long until you graduate?” “Three weeks.” Mingyu sat on the edge of the bed to put his socks on. “How long do you need to get the restaurant up and running?” Mingyu sighed. “I’ve asked Junhui to help me with the interior and I need to hire a sous chef and four wait staff. Jeonghan will help with the hiring.” Mingyu rubbed his forehead before standing up and picking up his hoodie. “About four weeks.”

 

“So just move in here,” Wonwoo said nonchalantly, “I don’t want you washing dishes baby, you’re too good for that, even if it’s just for a few weeks.” Mingyu glanced to the side and had to smile at the smirk on Wonwoo’s face. “I know you probably think this is all moving too fast but I want you in my bed every night Mingyu. Just move in here and let me take care of you...”

 

Wonwoo waited in the silence. It hung heavy around them and made him nervous. For a minute or so he thought he’d done the wrong thing but then he saw Mingyu pulling his socks back off and suddenly the taller man was on top of him with a squeal. “Really? Wonwoo I’d love to live here! Your place is so nice and mine’s kind of crappy!” Mingyu’s lips trailed down Wonwoo’s neck and the shorter could feel the heat of his breath on his skin. He relaxed with relief when he realised he’d made Mingyu happy.

 

“I just want you to be happy Mingyu. I want us to be happy....” his words trailed off as Mingyu’s mouth worked its way lower. Mingyu sat back and pulled at the sheet and when it fell away he admired Wonwoo’s nakedness. His skin was white and flawless, his slim waist and long legs perfect, his face flushed with anticipation.

 

“I am happy...” Mingyu murmured as he looked down at Wonwoo splayed naked beneath him. “I just don’t know where to begin....” he ran his hands over Wonwoo’s thighs and chuckled a little at his cock sitting hard against his stomach. “I’ve barely touched you,” Mingyu smirked as he took Wonwoo’s erection in his hand and began to stroke it, “You’re so hard already....” “Give me a break,” Wonwoo laughed as he felt Mingyu’s warm mouth around his cock, “I’m always hard in the morning....” he gave up talking as Mingyu sucked him, his tongue flattened against the underside of his cock, massaging the thick vein running down its length.

 

“This isn’t the breakfast I had in mind...” Wonwoo groaned aloud. He gripped Mingyu’s hair and pulled it hard. The other responded instantly, his mouth sucking harder, his tongue and lips working every inch of Wonwoo’s cock. His hips thrust and Mingyu gagged a little bit but Wonwoo didn’t release his grip on his dark hair. “Ah fuck... shit Mingyu...” Wonwoo groaned as Mingyu deep throated him harder and faster. “Fuck... stop or swallow...” Wonwoo warned him and Mingyu just breathed deep through his nose and took it. Wonwoo tossed his head back as he came hard into Mingyu’s mouth making him cough and gag.

 

“Enjoy your breakfast?” Wonwoo’s flushed face and sparking eyes greeted Mingyu as he finally lifted his head and wiped his mouth. “Delicious!” He giggled a little as he kissed Wonwoo deeply letting his tongue fill the others mouth. Wonwoo smirked into the kiss as he tasted himself in Mingyu’s mouth.

 

“I wouldn’t exactly say delicious!” Wonwoo giggled a little as Mingyu sat back and began shedding the clothes he’d worn not long before. When he was naked he grabbed Wonwoo by the hips and flipped him over. “So pretty....” Mingyu grinned as he ran his hands down the perfect velvet skin of Wonwoo’s ass cheeks.

 

He leaned down and bit one making Wonwoo squeal a little. “Ouch! Mingyu...” Wonwoo barely got the words out before Mingyu was gently pulling his cheeks apart. “So yummy...” Mingyu let his tongue trace gently around Wonwoo’s entrance before sucking on his thumb and pushing it inside.

 

Wonwoo wanted to moan but his face was muffled into a pillow. His hips rutted backwards as he enjoyed the feeling of Mingyu entering him with his thumb before switching to a finger. It felt so good and he squirmed under Mingyu’s touch before he mentally prepared himself for what was coming. “Ready for me?” Mingyu’s voice was low and deep and Wonwoo nodded into the pillow.

 

He felt the bed shift as Mingyu leaned over to grab the lube from where they’d left it last night. He found the tube on the bedside cupboard and coated his erection with it before squirting a generous amount on Wonwoo. Wonwoo hissed a little at the cold feeling as he braced himself for Mingyu’s entry. He was always gentle and careful but it was still always a shock.

 

His eyes scrunched shut and he groaned into the pillow as Mingyu’s cock pushed gently inside his ass. “Okay?” Mingyu said softly as he pulled back before thrusting inside again. Wonwoo nodded into his pillow.

 

“Wait...” Mingyu pulled out and grabbed Wonwoo’s hips to turn him over again. “That’s better...” he smiled down at Wonwoo’s expression as he thrust back inside. “I want to see your face...” Mingyu began to thrust harder and faster. “I want to kiss you while I cum... is that okay?” Mingyu’s eyes glittered with hope and affection and Wonwoo felt himself nod. Mingyu always came quickly when he topped but for Wonwoo it was a blessing in disguise anyway.

 

Soft lips pressed against his as Mingyu began to move faster. His hips thrust against Wonwoo’s smaller body, his cock sliding in and out, his whole body engulfing the man underneath him. Wonwoo clenched around Mingyu’s cock and felt his tongue roam his mouth and Mingyu shuddered and came as he moaned into Wonwoo’s mouth. Their tongues caressed and melted into each other as Mingyu kept kissing Wonwoo until he was soft.

 

 

When he was finally ready to release Wonwoo’s lips he smiled down at him before pecking one last kiss on his lips. He rolled off and Wonwoo sighed with relief. He loved the feeling of Mingyu inside him but he couldn’t relax until it was over.

 

“Breakfast now?” Mingyu asked with a bright smile on his face as he turned to face Wonwoo. “Yeah but it’s my turn to cook,” Wonwoo said, “don’t expect anything special thought.”

 

He eased his sore body carefully off the bed and searched for something to wear and Mingyu had to laugh.

 

 

 

How could he not expect anything special?

 

 

Every single minute with Wonwoo was special.

 

 

 

He had a feeling his cooking was going to suck thought, and he got up and found his own clothes, and followed Wonwoo to the kitchen to help.

 

 

 


	46. Chapter 46

 

 

Mingyu grabbed a pile of jeans and tossed them into a box. “I thought you came over to help me?” Mingyu eyed Seungkwan who was kicking back on his bed, his lips sucking on a fat straw, frozen coke slurping it’s way slowly up the straw.

 

“I’m helping by blessing you with my presence.” Seungkwan rolled his eyes. He sipped his drink again and his face scrunched up with brain freeze making Mingyu laugh. “Sucked in asshole!” He tossed some tshirt in and closed the box, sealing it with some masking tape, before grabbing another box.

 

 

“What are you going to do with all this shit furniture?” Seungkwans eyes raked critically over Mingyu’s mismatched collection of second hand junk. Mingyu shrugged. “Might just leave it here. The rent is cheap so whoever takes over the house probably won’t have heaps of money for nice stuff.”

 

His mind wandered to Wonwoo’s neat apartment, its modern and matching furniture and furnishings, the gleaming kitchen with almost new appliances. He had no idea how he got so lucky. Wonwoo had seemed so cold at first, so aloof, so devoid of feelings. And in just a few short months they’d gone from careless unemotional fucking to being in love and moving in together and Wonwoo making all Mingyu’s dreams come true.

 

Mingyu felt himself sniff a little as he thought of how happy he was. He quickly blinked before Seungkwan caught on and he never lived it down. “So how are things with Hansol?” Mingyu called out as he rummaged around in his closet making sure he didn’t leave any shoes behind at the back. “Shit.” Seungkwan sucked the last of his drink and put the empty cup down on the bedside table.

 

Mingyu rolled his eyes. Seungkwan had a talent for overdramatised issues and Mingyu wondered if Hansol had any idea what he had gotten himself into. “Why shit? What’s the poor kid done wrong?” Seungkwan sighed as he he got up and tossed a shoe into a box. “It’s not him.” Seungkwan looked around as if the walls had ears. “I like him. He’s cute and weird and he worships me like the God that I am.” Seungkwan smirked at Mingyu. “You could only wish your man was as good to you as my Hansol is to me.”

 

Seungkwan clearly thought that one shoe was enough of a contribution and lay back down on the bed. Mingyu wanted to debate him over who had the better boyfriend, because he’d take a restaurant and a hot sex life over beaded bracelets any day, but he honestly couldn’t be bothered.

 

“So what’s the problem?” Mingyu sealed the box and looked around. Nearly everything in here was done and this was the last room. He considered just throwing everything else out. He didn’t even want to take his bedding and what was he going to do with it anyway when Wonwoo had a whole cupboard full of soft Egyptian cotton sheets?

 

“Can’t get any fucking privacy. We’re overrun with sisters, mine and his, my Mum loves him, his Mum won’t leave me alone. I’m sick of riding him on the backseat of his shitty car. Plus I work nights and he works days and it’s just shit.”

 

Mingyu tried hard to feel sympathy for his friend but he just couldn’t. “Ever think of growing up and moving out of your family’s house? Then you can fuck all you want. Even in the kitchen if you want, or on the couch, or on the dining table....” “Ew. Are we taking about me or you here?” Seungkwan rolled his eyes. “Move out? And wash my own dishes and do my own laundry?” Seungkwan sighed and rolled himself inside Mingyu’s blankets. Mingyu walked over to the bed and grabbed them, pulling the blankets toward himself, flipping Seungkwan onto the floor with a thump. “Yes idiot. Move out. Grow up. Take over this place. The rent is cheap and I’ll even give you all my shit furniture.”

 

Seungkwan lay flat on the floor staring up at Mingyu. “You think I should?” Mingyu laughed loudly as he helped him up. “Yes. You can’t live with your parents forever and doing dishes isn’t that bad anyway. Now hurry up and help me get these boxes out to the car. I’m meeting Junhui at the restaurant in an hour to pick out curtains.”

 

 

==

 

 

 

 

“Marsala or Oxblood?” Junhui held up the colour cards and Mingyu frowned. “They both look maroon to me.” Junhui shook his head and sighed. “That’s why I’m helping you. The Marsala has more of a purple tone and the Oxblood is more crimson.”

 

 

“Definitely the Oxblood then....” Mingyu watched Junhui’s slight shake of the head and smiled. “Definitely the Marsala.” He grinned when Junhui smiled widely and skipped over to the table they had set up in the middle of the room. “See. White table cloth, Marsala heavy draped across the front windows, teal accents on the crockery with a little gold....” Mingyu watched Junhui in his element and suddenly something occurred to him.

 

“You’re so good at this Junhui. Why are you stripping and not doing this for a living?” Junhui eyed Mingyu suspiciously. “I love decorating but I love stripping too. I don’t have the patience or the attention span for this shit as a job Mingyu.” He smirked as he twirled around a little on his way towards the windows. “I make loads of money dancing, I’m banking most of it for my future whatever that is, and now I’ve got myself a nice Daddy who treats me like a queen.” He grabbed a tape measure out and began measuring up for the drapes. “My life is fucking perfect Mingyu. I wouldn’t change a thing.”

 

Mingyu smiled at his weird friend’s happiness. It made him happy to see all his friends settling down in their own ways. Jeonghan was overjoyed to have quit the club and was talking about moving in with Seungcheol. Seungkwan was going to take over his house and get to spend more time with Hansol. Junhui had never been happier now he had found someone who accepted him wholeheartedly. Soonyoung and Jihoon seemed happy enough doing whatever it was they were doing. Even Seokmin had asked Mingyu for a favour the night he opened his restaurant.

 

“Weird....” He mumbled to himself as he inspected the plates. “What?” Junhui asked. “Weird that we’re all so happy. Imagine if they’d never started coming to the club...”

 

“I know who’s not happy!” Junhui laughed as he wrote down the measurements on a piece of paper. “Who?” Mingyu frowned as he looked up from the table.

 

“Chan. He’s fucking stressed! And the only applicant he’s had for Jeonghan’s bar job is that Hansol kid!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Wonwoo unlocked the door and swore as he almost tripped over a box. Mingyu was still at the restaurant sorting out the decor with Junhui and the apartment was dark and silent. Boxes lined the hallway and although it looked like a lot it actually wasn’t much considering it was everything Mingyu owned.

 

 

Wonwoo moved past them with Minghao close behind. “Want a drink?” Wonwoo asked as he opened the fridge and Minghao shook his head. “Let’s just grab coffees on the way.” They were meeting Mingyu and Junhui at the restaurant before grabbing dinner.

 

“Imagine if we never went there that night,” Wonwoo said as he pushed a box out of the way so he could get to the bathroom. “I know right?” Minghao called out as he looked in Wonwoo’s fridge. It was stacked full of various pastas and soups and Minghao smiled when he thought of his friend’s seriously skinny frame. He could do with being taken care of and it seemed like Mingyu was doing an excellent job.

 

Wonwoo flushed and came out drying his wet hands with a towel. “So you sorted things out for real then?” he asked and Minghao grinned widely and even blushed a little. “Yeah I think we’re all good now.” He leaned on the kitchen bench as Wonwoo poured some water. “He’s such a mess of contradictions. He’s got this wine collection that even Mingyu would be proud of but a freezer full of dinosaur nuggets. He only wears satin robes from Victoria’s Secret, and he has about ten, but his bedroom is full of stuffed toys.”

 

Minghao smiled as he took a glass of water from Wonwoo and sipped it. “I think I’m in love with him.”

 

Wonwoo waited for Minghao to make some sort of inappropriate comment but there was no follow up, no remark about Junhui’s body, no quantification of exactly what parts or positions he loved. Just a dusting of pink across Minghao’s cheeks as he awkwardly played with his sleeve.

 

“I’m thinking about telling him,” he said.

 

“You definitely should,” Wonwoo replied.

 


	47. Chapter 47

 

 

 

Wonwoo shifted nervously in his seat as he Dad sat relaxed next to him. “Calm down. It’s not even you up there,” his Dad whispered and Wonwoo rolled his eyes. “I know but it’s still making me nervous Dad. I just want everything to be perfect for him.”

 

Wonwoo knew the school had some big award for the top student graduating and he knew Mingyu was expected to be the recipient. But nothing in life was guaranteed until you were clutching it with your hands. So he shifted awkwardly again and tried not to kick the huge bouquet hidden under his seat while they waited for the students to come in.

 

Finally after what felt like forever the students came in one after another and sat across the front row. It was only then that Wonwoo was able to grasp how exclusive the school was. There were only about twenty five graduates, looking neat and distinguished in their white coats and hats, and Wonwoo wondered exactly how expensive it had been. His chest warmed with pride, his boyfriend had made it all on his own, he’d worked his ass off (literally) to be standing on the stage getting his diploma.

 

“He’s done well,” Mr Jeon said quietly. He must have been thinking the same thing. “You should be very proud of him Wonwoo. He’s a good man.” “I know,” Wonwoo said as he smiled to himself. He could see Mingyu seated in the middle of the front row chatting quietly to a blond man next to him who Wonwoo assumed was his lazy friend with the family restaurant. If he got that award and not Mingyu Wonwoo was fully prepared to get up and throw his chair.

 

“Thanks for being here,” Wonwoo grinned as his Dad smiled brightly. Wonwoo saw Mingyu turn around and spot them and when he saw the two Jeon men sitting side by side he flashed them a quick wave before turning back to the front. “Of course...” his Dad replied. “You’re like a different man since you met him Wonwoo and it makes me happy. I’m also glad to see you’re finally dipping into your trust fund.” “Well,” Wonwoo blushed a little, “I’ve been letting Mingyu get whatever he wants for the restaurant.” “Good. Your grandfather left you that money to spend not ignore.” Me Jeon turned to Wonwoo with a suddenly serious expression. “I know you want to make it on your own but don’t be embarrassed to use all the advantages you have Wonwoo.” He indicated the man preparing to line up on stage as a hush fell over the crowd. “You’ve got your own family now to think about.”

 

 

One by one boring people took to the stage and spoke. Wonwoo suppressed a yawn before something interesting finally happened.

 

 

“We are proud to announce the winner of the 2018 Kurihara award is....”

 

Wonwoo grabbed the seat underneath him and imagined throwing it at the smug blond haired brat sitting next to his boyfriend.

 

 

“Kim Mingyu.”

 

 

 

Mingyu stood and smiled at his peers all politely clapping and silently seething. He spotted Wonwoo again and gave a little finger heart as he walked to the stage to accept the award. Cameras flashed as he took the framed certificate in his hands and moved to the microphone. Wonwoo thought he was going to burst he felt so proud. He also hoped desperately that the tall and slightly goofy man on the stage didn’t embarrass him or himself.

 

“Thank you for this unexpected but appreciated honour. I’m a little overwhelmed...” Mingyu smiled at the crowd and Wonwoo chuckled a little. It wasn’t unexpected at all.

 

“I feel that in life nothing demonstrates character better than the will to work hard and achieve. To find it within yourself, that drive and sense of purpose, to do whatever it takes to achieve your goals.

 

It hasn’t been easy but I’ve done it. I’ve achieved my first goal and I’ve done it all by myself. And I’m very proud of that.”

 

 

He looked around and found Wonwoo’s eyes shining as he nodded along with Mingyu’s speech. Wonwoo knew better than anyone what he’d put up with to be standing on that stage. He smiled softly and when Wonwoo smiled back at him he thought he might lose it. He quickly looked away as he continued.

 

“But I’ve recently learned that, while it is commendable to be independent and to create your own achievements and happiness, every good chef knows the value of balance. And to achieve balance what do you need?” A murmur went through the small group of chefs and Mingyu grinned. “That’s right. Flavours that are oppositional are complimentary. No one wants a one note flavour profile.”

 

His eyes returned to Wonwoo again. “So on that note I’d like to finish up by thanking the person who is the salty to my sweet. And I need him because, as you all know, I’m way too sweet.”

 

Wonwoo rolled his eyes but the chefs all laughed.

 

 

“Thank you Mingyu.” The head of the school stood by him after the crowd clapped politely. “I’m sure we’re all interested to know what the next step is for you in your career.” “I’ve kept it under wraps but I’m proud to announce my very own restaurant is opening in ten days. So please come and check it out. It’s called Whipped and it’s located downtown on the corner of Fifth and Main. In the CBD.”

 

Mingyu smirked a little on stage at the curious expressions of his fellow alumni. He knew they’d all be dying to know how he got his own restaurant in such an exclusive location after driving a 1993 Mazda and wearing the same pair of shoes every day for the last few years.

 

When the crowd finally broke up Wonwoo and Mingyu found each other. Wonwoo felt a little shy as he pressed the extravagant bouquet into Mingyu’s arms and the taller took them and pulled Wonwoo against his body. “Thank you for being here...” he whispered into Wonwoo’s hair. He never imagined he’d have someone here to support him and to have his boyfriend’s presence was a luxury that a year ago seemed a far fetched fantasy.

 

They broke their embrace and were joined by Wonwoo’s Dad who shook Mingyu’s hand enthusiastically. “Well done Mingyu. We are both so proud of you.” “Thank you Mr Jeon. And thank you so much for being here.” Tears filled Mingyu’s eyes but he quickly blinked them away. “Of course,” Mr Jeon smiled as they began to walk out of the building for the last time, “now let’s go out and celebrate!”

 

 

“We’ll have our own celebration later...” Wonwoo whispered.

 

“I hope so,” Mingyu whispered back, “you’re going to find out how it feels to suck the dick of a Kurihara award winner.”

 

 

“What are you boys whispering about?” Me Jeon slowed down so they could catch up. “Nothing Dad. Let’s just hurry and get this dinner over with,” Wonwoo replied.

 

 

 

==

 

 

 

“Fuck... I never thought he was going to leave us alone...” Wonwoo closed the door behind his Dad who insisted on walking them all the way up to their apartment. “Don’t be like that...” Mingyu said as he kicked his shoes off, “at least he cares...” Wonwoo knew Mingyu was right but in that moment he didn’t care. He kicked his shoes to the side and dragged Mingyu towards the bedroom as they dodged the few boxes still scattered around. “Wait... Wonwoo...” Mingyu whined softly as he tried to change their direction from bedroom to bathroom, “I feel sweaty. Let’s shower.”

 

Wonwoo smiled up at the tall man. He turned from the bedroom and led him to the bathroom instead. He ran the water and stripped his suit and tie off, dropping them to the floor, quickly shedding his boxers and socks. “Hurry up...” he said as he stepped into the water. Mingyu had a few wines with dinner and was clumsily hopping around in his half drunk state trying to get his pants off. Wonwoo suppressed a chuckle for a while but soon he was laughing loudly.

 

“Sorry,” Mingyu blushed when he was finally naked, “I’m a big dumb idiot.” “Yeah my big dumb idiot...” Wonwoo reached out and pulled him close under the hot water. “Hey!” Mingyu slapped him on the chest and they both laughed again. Wonwoo squeezed shower gel onto his hands and as he let them wash all over Mingyu’s body he remembered moving into this apartment and thinking the bathroom was too big for one person.

 

Now it seemed just the right size.

 

 

He let his hand travel lower and began to lather up Mingyu’s pubic hair. Since he quit the club he’d been letting all his body hair grow out and Wonwoo was surprised to find it a huge turn on. His fingers smoothed down the hair on his chest and his mouth made small kisses down his neck as Wonwoo let the water rinse Mingyu’s body clean.

 

When the soap was gone Wonwoo dropped to his knees on the bottom of the shower. When he took Mingyu’s cock in his mouth and he tasted how clean and fresh it was he hummed in delight. Showering was a good idea. He sucked noisily at the tip and used his hands on the length as Mingyu moaned and leaned on the cold tiled wall.

 

He sucked harder and enjoyed Mingyu’s breath becoming increasingly laboured. He was more used to Mingyu’s size now but he still hadn’t been brave enough to take more than the tip in his mouth but tonight Mingyu deserved something special. After all he was a Kurihara award winner.

 

Wonwoo slowed his breathing through his nose and tried to relax as he began to deep throat as much as he could take. His jaw muscles burned as he slackened them as much as he could and he was rewarded with Mingyu’s hands in his soaking wet hair.

 

“Fuck...” Mingyu managed to groan the word out as he pulled hard at Wonwoo’s hair. He stared down at Wonwoo blinking up at him, water streaming down his face, his mouth stuffed full of just half of Mingyu’s cock. “I want to cum....” He thrust his hips and Wonwoo gagged but he didn’t pull away so Mingyu thrust again. He pulled hard at Wonwoo’s hair as his hips rolled, his cock filling Wonwoo’s pretty mouth, his boyfriend taking as much as he could manage.

 

“I’m going to cum...” Mingyu said softly as he stared down at Wonwoo. “I want to see you swallow it...” Wonwoo’s head moved in an almost imperceptible nod as his breathing quickened and Mingyu decided to put him out of his misery.

 

 

Wonwoo tried to focus on his breathing but he felt like he was suffocating. Every single space in his mouth and throat were filled with Mingyu’s huge cock. He nodded when Mingyu told him to swallow. He’d do anything for the tall golden skinned man who’d taken over his life so easily. He flattened his tongue and used it to massage the underside of Mingyu’s cock as the other thrust hard against his mouth. He felt Mingyu tense up and then the back of his throat filled with hot cum making him cough. He coughed and choked a little but he kept sucking and swallowed it all down.

 

Mingyu moaned loudly and pulled Wonwoo’s hair as he came hard. He could feel the back of Wonwoo’s throat hot against the tip of his cock and when he came his whole body shook. His knees went weak and tears of pleasure filled his eyes as his hands pulled at Wonwoo’s hair and he called his name loudly. “Fuck... Wonwoo.. oh my God....” he relaxed and released his grip on the other man’s hair, pulling him from the floor, capturing him in his strong arms.

 

“Thank you,” Mingyu said softly as he held him gently, “for everything.”

 

“Thank you,” Wonwoo said in reply as he felt himself sink even further into Mingyu’s body.


	48. Chapter 48

 

 

The sign on the door read ‘closed for private function,” the tableware was laid out neatly on one long table in the middle of the room, the rich but tasteful decor all set in place. The night Mingyu had been dreaming of since he was a skinny twelve year old making his first baked cheesecake in his grandmother’s kitchen. The cheesecake might have cracked but his constitution never did. His time to realise his goals was finally here.

 

 

 

 

“Hurry up,” Wonwoo whined, “everyone will be here soon. Just put it in already...” “Hang on babe, it’s not stiff enough yet...” Mingyu groaned as he worked his arm frantically even faster. “Have patience. I’m not a machine.”

 

“Fuck, we’re running out of time,” Wonwoo frowned as he watched Mingyu diligently hand whipping the sweet meringue. “It’s fine,” Mingyu turned the bowl upside down and grinned, “See now it’s done!” He put the meringues onto trays and into the slow oven while Wonwoo paced the floor. “I bought you all this fancy shit so you wouldn’t have to do things by hand,” Wonwoo frowned but Mingyu just smiled and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. “And tomorrow night when we open for real I’ll use all this stuff. But tonight it’s just our friends and I want to enjoy myself. I like whipping meringue.”

 

Wonwoo turned his face up to say something but his words were lost when he felt Mingyu’s soft lips on his. Mingyu’s tongue tasted of the sugary sweet meringue as it slipped inside his and began to explore and Wonwoo relaxed as he kissed him back.

 

“Don’t give me a boner Gyu, I can’t hide shit in these pants...” Wonwoo tipped his head back and let Mingyu’s insistent mouth nibble down his neck, lingering around his ear, before pulling his shirt aside to suck sweet tastes of his collarbone. “Maybe we have time...” Mingyu’s hands were everywhere as he rutted his hips hard against Wonwoo but the sound of the door opening had them moving regrettably apart.

 

“Hi!” Seungkwan and Hansol stood in the doorway with Seungcheol and Jeonghan. “Theplace looks stunning Wonwoo!” Seungkwan smiled as he wandered in and began inspecting the curtains with Hansol tagging devotedly behind him. Apparently he was doing well in his new job as the shirtless bartender at GRIND once he learned to stay away from Seungkwan while they were working.

 

“Need help?” Jeonghan asked as he followed Wonwoo back into the kitchen where Mingyu was plating trays of various tiny but impressive entrees. His eyes filled with a sparkle when he looked over the gleaming kitchen and rich mahogany bar with a wall of polished crystal glasses. “I met Seungcheol’s parents Mingyu!” Jeonghan was light and filled with joy as he crossed the clean kitchen and grabbed two trays. His hair was freshly dyed a nice blond and he smiled brightly at the other two men. “Seungcheol’s going to bring them here for dinner one night soon!” Mingyu smiled back at how happy his friend was.

 

As Wonwoo and Jeonghan took the entrees out to the table Mingyu turned to the corner with the little black ring box. Seokmin wanted the proposal to be perfect and Mingyu had planned the perfect surprise.

 

 

 

Junhui and Minghao soon arrived and Wonwoo had to laugh at how whipped Minghao was for the man clinging to his arm. He watched Junhui showing Minghao the details on the crystalware and the curtains and the carpets. He watched Minghao pretend to be interested as he followed Junhui around the restaurant. He watched Minghao’s eyes never leave Junhui as he made murmurs about how nice the cloth napkins were. Wonwoo shrugged as he walked back into the kitchen. He knew how Minghao felt.

 

 

Mingyu was just serving up portions of turkey breast sous vide with baby potatoes and her butter when the men of the moment arrived. “Sorry we’re late.” Jisoo smiled softly and prettily at the group of strangers staring at him. “I’m not,” Seokmin giggled into Jisoo’s neck as he wrapped his arms around his gorgeous boyfriend. “We were busy!” He announced proudly and winked at Seungkwan who rolled his eyes. “Nice to new you all,” Jisoo was introduced to the other nine men and they were all soon seated to enjoy their meal.

 

Everyone agreed the meal was amazing and Mingyu gleamed with pride. He looked around the table at his friends, old and new, and couldn’t believe how happy they all were. He was so excited to test his dessert recipe and see everything work out as he planned. “Wonwoo, Jeonghan, can you two help me please?” He asked as Seungcheol also jumped up to help them clear the tables.

 

 

“Not that one!” Mingyu grabbed the plate that was missing a raspberry from Wonwoo’s hands. Wonwoo looked at him curiously but he handed the plate over and they quickly moved them out to the dining room with the one in Mingyu’s hands placed carefully in front of Jisoo.

 

“Before we begin I need to say something and I promise I’ll be real quick because this dessert is frozen,” Mingyu smiled around the table and continued. “I just wanted to stand here in our place in front of our friends and tell you all how much I love this man.” Mingyu leaned over and pressed a sloppy kiss on Wonwoo’s cheek making the other man groan, roll his eyes, and blush wildly with a small smile.

 

Each man picked up the small jug of hot caramel sauce from the plate and poured it over the frozen sphere of marbled milk, white and dark chocolate. A collective gasp rose around the room as each chocolate ball melted and mixed with the caramel to reveal a small scoop of ice cream nestled in a delicate meringue. Wonwoo smirked as everyone murmured about how clever Mingyu was and how delicious the dessert looked. All except for one man.

 

“Seokmin,” Jisoo pouted as he stared at his dessert, “mine doesn’t have any ice cream.” Seokmin smiled and got up from his seat. “Look closer honey,” he said gently and Jisoo leaned over the plate and gasped.

 

Instead of a scoop of ice cream Jisoo found a thin band of white gold on his meringue. His stomach flipped as he picked it up and the diamonds studded into the gold glittered in the light. He looked up into the eyes of the man who’d led him into temptation but also pleasure, warmth, connection and romance. Gentle eyes that made him feel safe and cared for and protected. Tears filled his big brown doe eyes as Seokmin took the ring and knelt on the floor in front of him.

 

“Hong Jisoo, you’re the most beautiful man on Earth, and you make every day together feel like Heaven. I couldn’t be any happier with you by my side and I’m fully prepared to spend the rest of my life making you just as happy.”

 

 

Seokmin smiled when he saw Jisoo was smiling through his tears.

 

“Jisoo will you marry me?”

 

 

 

 

Seungkwan sniffled and leaned his head on Hansol’s shoulder. It was nice to have someone to lean on.

 

 

Junhui stared at the sparkling diamonds with envy and Minghao squeezed his hand under the table. He’d buy Junhui all the diamonds and sparkly things he wanted. He deserved them more than anyone.

 

 

Jeonghan’s eyes glazed over as he dreamily imagined Seungcheol kneeling in front of him. Seungcheol stared at Seokmin with envy. Maybe it was time to start pushing for a promotion at work so he could afford something beautiful enough for a place on Jeonghan’s perfect hand.

 

 

Mingyu smirked as Wonwoo rolled his eyes at the romantic scene playing out before them. Wonwoo was so judgemental of such over the top displays. But he held out hope that it might be them one day. But probably not in front of so many people. Wonwoo preferred to keep things private.

 

Wonwoo tried not to roll his eyes too hard at the cheesy dining room proposal. Mingyu looked delighted at his handiwork in playing a role and Wonwoo wasn’t going to kill his vibe.

 

But deep down he knew he’d swoon if Mingyu was seated in front of him while he held a ring out. Mingyu would love a cheesy proposal like this. Maybe somewhere more private but just as cliche like the top of a Ferris wheel or even a boat on the river. The ring was beautiful. Wonwoo made a mental note to remember to ask Seokmin which jeweller he used.

 

Eleven people waited silently with baited breath for his answer, none more nervous than Seokmin, but no one had any reason to be concerned.

 

 

“Yes Seokmin. I’ll marry you. And I love you.” Jisoo’s smile was radiant and was soon swallowed by Seokmin’s lips as he leaned up to wrap his arms around his fiancé.

 

 

“Awwww...” everyone watched them kiss for about five seconds before their kiss became more heated and everything got a bit awkward. “Eat!” Mingyu said a little too loudly to break the mood. “Don’t waste the ice cream, its going to melt!”

 

 

 

Two hours and a few more wine bottles later it was only the last four standing. Not long after the proposal a smitten Seokmin had led a giggling Jisoo out to their car. Seungkwan and Hansol left not long after to enjoy their newfound privacy in Seungkwan’s new home. Hansol hadn’t officially moved in yet but he also hadn’t spent a night at home since Seungkwan moved in.

 

 

When Mingyu caught Junhui and Minghao grinding on each other in the toilets he suggested it was time for them to leave too. He made sure they left Minghao’s car keys behind as they drunkenly slobbered all over each other until their taxi arrived. Minghao wanted to take a bottle of wine to his place with them but Junhui wanted to get up early and take Miffy and Pepper to the dog park so they went home empty handed.

 

 

Jeonghan and Seungcheol stayed behind to help clean up. Once the plates were scraped and everything was loaded into the dishwashers Mingyu handed the other couple a box of leftovers. “Get a good nights rest!” Mingyu squeezed Jeonghan in a big tight hug. “Tomorrow is going to be the biggest night of our new lives!” “Is there room for Cheol’s parents? I know we’re pretty booked out...” Jeonghan’s words were muffled in Mingyu’s chest but he grinned widely when they pulled apart. “Of course. There’s always room for family at Whipped.”

 

 

 


	49. Epilogue - Baby It’s Cold Outside

 

 

 

Mingyu didn’t want to open his eyes. The grey dawn light that crept in through the heavy drapes told him it was still early, it was probably snowing outside, and they had no good reason to get up so early. Even if it was Christmas morning.

 

“Let’s get up!” Wonwoo rolled over and poked at Mingyu’s ribs. “No...” Mingyu groaned softly as he pulled Wonwoo into his arms. “Baby it’s cold outside....”

 

The cold outside couldn’t penetrate the thick warmth of their kiss as Mingyu rolled over on top of his naked lover. He’d do anything to keep them in the cozy warmth of the bedroom. Presents and stuff could wait until later. He knew Wonwoo wanted to get up, he had some big surprise planned for their first Christmas together, and they were having Wonwoo’s Dad over for a late lunch before enjoying dinner and drinks with their friends.

 

 

Their kiss became more heated before Mingyu felt Wonwoo shift underneath him. “Come on Gyu, it’s Christmas, lets get up and go for a walk.” Mingyu shook his head and moved from between Wonwoo’s legs to straddle him and began to nibble gently down his neck. He knew he could get him hard and get what he wanted

 

He let his body slide further down as he trailed hot kisses down Wonwoo’s chest. He could feel Wonwoo’s resistance fading as he licked and sucked at the soft skin under Wonwoo’s bellybutton. As he stroked and sucked Wonwoo hard he enjoyed the soft sighs his boyfriend was making.

 

“Still want to get up?” Mingyu smirked as he rubbed Wonwoo’s erection against his cheek. He took it in his mouth again and Wonwoo shook his head as Mingyu sucked him slowly and gently, teasingly, giving his lover just enough but not quite enough. “Mingyu...” Wonwoo moaned his name and Mingyu decided he’d teased long enough. He reached over for the lube from the bedside cupboard and squeezed the tube all over Wonwoo’s cock.

 

“Cold...” Wonwoo hissed and Mingyu laughed a little as he rubbed some of the lube around his hole. “You’re the one who wants to go out walking around in the snow...” He looked over Wonwoo and kissed his neck before sucking a sweet taste of the skin over his collarbone. Wonwoo’s collarbones were Mingyu’s weakness.

 

“Oh....” Wonwoo’s moans were soft and subdued as Mingyu lowered himself onto his erection. “Ah... Gyu... you’re so warm...” Mingyu hummed in agreement as his hips rolled slowly and sensually. He wanted this to last forever, their first Christmas morning together, just the two of them lost in their own little world.

 

Mingyu leaned back a little and groaned when Wonwoo ran his hands lightly up his thighs. It felt amazing and he tingled all over with goosebumps and he closed his eyes in delight.

 

He felt Wonwoo’s hands move from his thighs to stroke his cock and he sighed heavily. So much for making this last forever. He knew he was going to cum soon and their quiet morning moment would be over. As arousal coiled tightly in his lower stomach and heat flooded his body that morning walk in the snow suddenly didn’t sound so bad. Anything to make Wonwoo happy.

 

“Do you love me?” Wonwoo gasped heavily as he arched his back. Mingyu was riding him faster now and he was on the edge. “Of course I do,” Mingyu clenched tight as he bent forward to kiss Wonwoo while he came. “Do you promise?” Wonwoo turned his face away from Mingyu’s kiss and Mingyu gently turned it back with a soft hand on his cheek.

 

“I promise,” he said softly as he stared into Wonwoo’s deep dark eyes. There was something lingering there on this cold winter morning, something Mingyu couldn’t quite define. This time Wonwoo didn’t turn away and Mingyu kissed him slowly and sensually as he rolled his hips. He kept Wonwoo’s mouth captive with his and drank in the soft breaths of pleasure his lover was making as he brought them both to orgasm with his languid thrusts and movements.

 

As soon as they were done Wonwoo slipped out from under Mingyu and headed for the shower. Mingyu wasn’t as bothered and just grabbed a towel from the floor, cleaning off his stomach, before heading to the kitchen to make coffee.

 

 

When Wonwoo joined him and he handed him a mug Mingyu couldn’t help but notice the slight shake in his fingers. He was odd today but Mingyu just drank the rest of his coffee before heading for the bathroom. Wonwoo wouldn’t quit this idea about taking a walk in the snow.

 

 

 

 

They walked through the park hand in hand, thick gloves and matching red scarves keeping the cold at bay, the park mostly empty as you would expect on Christmas morning. They wandered along, mostly in silence, their breath forming fog as they chatted quietly about work and gossip and family.

 

Finally they reached the place Wonwoo had intended. They sat side by side on the park bench by the path, early morning sun sparkling on the icy cold lake, no one around for as far as they could see. Mingyu smiled at Wonwoo as he remembered. “This is where I sucked your dick and those old people almost caught us!” “It was also where we kind of decided we were in a relationship,” Wonwoo said as he looked around and cleared his throat nervously.

 

“I remember telling you I wanted excitement. I didn’t want dinner dates and holding hands by the river. But then the more I got to know you the more exciting the dinner dates and the hand holding became. It didn’t take me long to realise we had something special Mingyu.”

 

Wonwoo’s voice wavered uncharacteristically and he sniffed a little before taking a deep breath.

 

“The best decision I ever made was to start this up with you, buy the restaurant, ask you tomove in with me. When I first started to, you know, be happy Minghao told me to wife you before someone else did. It was good fucking advice Mingyu. He could see how much I’d changed and how good for me you were.”

 

Mingyu watched Wonwoo slip his gloves off shaking hands and stuff them into his jacket pocket. He watched him rummage around and before he could comprehend what was happening Wonwoo was kneeling in the snow before him. A few flakes had landed in his hair and they sparkled in the sunlight as he looked up into Mingyus eyes. It finally all made sense, Wonwoo’s agitation and nerves, his insistence on the early morning walk, his definite intention that it had to be the park.

 

“You told me back then you couldn’t make a commitment. But things have changed so much between then and now so I hope your opinion on commitment has also changed. Because I’m asking you to marry me Mingyu. Please?”

 

 

His shaking hands opened the little black box and Mingyu’s mouth dropped wide open. The ring inside was thick and masculine and set with a single solitaire diamond in the centre. Mingyu stared at it and then at Wonwoo before his eyes went back to the ring box in Wonwoo’s trembling grasp.

 

With a few flakes of snow in his shiny dark hair and a red scarf around his neck Wonwoo looked like a winter prince. It was only when he shaking of his hand intensified that Mingyu realised Wonwoo was still waiting for an answer.

 

“Yes. Of course yes!” Mingyu quickly pulled his gloves off and tossed them to the ground allowing Wonwoo to breath a heavy sigh of relief and put the ring on his finger. It was a perfect fit.

 

“I love you,” Mingyu pulled Wonwoo off the wet ground and kissed him softly and gently.

 

“I’m so glad you said yes,” Wonwoo smiled with joy sparkling in his eyes. “I was so nervous.” “Why?” Mingyu pulled Wonwoo onto his lap and snuggled him tight. “Because of what I said ages ago, before we were in love, before we had a life together?” Wonwoo giggled a little as Mingyu pulled his scarf aside so he could peck a trail of kisses down the milky sweet skin of his neck.

 

“Neither of us could have known we’d end up here. Everything happens for a reason.” Mingyu wrapped Wonwoo in his arms again and sighed with satisfaction when he relaxed into the warmth of their bodies. Wonwoo leaned his head back on Mingyu’s broad shoulder and looked out over the sparkling water.

 

 

“Come on,” Wonwoo finally said after they enjoyed the peaceful silence, “it’s cold out here and Dad’s coming at 12.” “Does he know?” Mingyu looked down at the thick band on his ring finger and smiled a little as it caught the grey winter sun. “No I thought it might be a nice surprise!” Wonwoo laughed as he grabbed Mingyu’s hand cold and bare without his gloves. “Sometimes I think he prefers you over me. He’ll be so happy.”

 

Hand in hand, their arms swinging a little, the two men headed for the warmth and comfort of their home.

 

The End

 


End file.
